It's not always Black and White
by Yunagirlamy
Summary: A series of one-shots revolving around Ash Ketchum's family. PokeShippy fic. Newest update: It's Mothering Sunday and Ash plans a surprise for his wife.
1. Cue the Fainting

**Author's notes: Hi! Hello. Gosh, I sounded a bit like the Doctor then. Well I **_**did**_** watch "A Good Man Goes to War" last night (and was brought to tears, thanks, Melody). Anyway, enough of that. Due to nyislandersgirl and IceCreamAndPizza (excellent authors, please check them out. They've been writing Pokémon stories longer than I have) both writing one-shots about Ash and Misty's child(dren)… well, I started to feel a bit left out and as if this is almost expected of me. I'm not copying, no way am I doing that. Besides, **_**these**_** one-shots will have more of a British feel to them. Mainly because I'm British… and common as muck. Oh, all of these will be in chronological order. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I only own any characters that have not appeared in it. **

**1. Cue the Fainting. **

Nine years down the line and Mr Pokémon Master was starting regret ever having that dream. _Sure_, when you're a kid a Pokémon Master is the coolest thing in the entire world – having the strongest Pokémon in the region, fighting bad guys, rescuing Pokémon from danger… that was what you imagined came with the job when you were a ten-year-old child. _However_, since adults hate crushing the dreams of children they fail to mention that whilst being a Pokémon Master _does_ come with _some_ of those adventures, it _also_ comes with paperwork.

_Lots_ and _lots_ of paperwork. There was paperwork on your Pokémon's health, what food it was eating—what food it _wasn't _eating—if it had a mate or any children, what level it was when you acquired it, what level it was _now_, what stage of evolution you captured it in, what stage of evolution it was now, what moves it did and didn't know, what moves it _could_ know, what moves it shouldn't know but could use in an emergency and so on and so on.

Granted though – if kids were told about all the paperwork, then _nobody_ would want to be a Pokémon Master. He figured he could just retire… that was, if he didn't face the certainty of being shocked by his starter Pokémon.

Because it wasn't easy becoming a Pokémon Master; oh _no_. It wasn't just about your Pokémon's strength and abilities – it was about working _with_ your Pokémon—being a team. Your heart and your Pokémon's heart joining together to be one so you could understand each other.

So if he'd have known about the writing involved, well he never would have trained for two months up Mt. Silver with his best six Pokémon.

_Still_, he figured, _I only have to do this once a month._

It was late at night, about a quarter to eleven. He wasn't keeping an eye on the time, though – his brown eyes were firmly planted on the piece of paper in front of him. He would have finished it earlier if not for his awful memory. He was fine with everything else; it was just remembering which moves his Pikachu _used_ to know. He would have asked Pikachu but he was curled up on the sofa behind him deep in the world of sleep.

"Was it Agility or Quick Attack?" he mumbled, tapping his biro to the side of his mouth. "Hmmm." Shrugging, Ash wrote down both attacks, leaving only space empty. "That's _easy_," he told himself. "Pikachu used to know… Thunder Shock." Pressing down hard with the biro, Ash jotted the last attack then let out a massive sigh of relief and slammed the biro down on the wooden desk. "Finally, I've _finished_!"

"Piii…"

Ash turned the swivel chair around. "Oh, I'm sorry, Pikachu," he spoke, his voice a tad quieter now. "I didn't mean to wake you up, buddy." He stood up from his seat, walked over to the settee and kneeled by it, resting his arms on the cushion. He brought his green gloved hand up and ran it smoothly over Pikachu's fur, Pikachu shivering in content at the contact.

"I've done all my work now, so we can go home." Ash placed his arms underneath Pikachu and lifted him up into his arms so that he could go back to sleep. "Misty said she had a surprise for me. I wonder what it is."

* * *

><p>The twenty-one-year-old let out another groan and propped her head on the table. What was taking him so <em>long<em>? Misty knew he had a vast amount of paperwork to do, but surely it shouldn't have taken him _five hours_?

"That is _it_," Misty said, the table muffling her words. "When he gets back, I am _killing_ him. It's better this way, trust me."

Of course, there was no response.

Another groan as she lifted her head from the table, ginger hair spilling in front of her face. "Come _on_, Ash! When are you going to get _home_?"

"Right about now, actually."

Not expecting an actual reply, Misty jumped half a mile into the air. "ASH!"

Her husband winced and promptly shoved a finger to his lips. He sshhed her and cried, "_Misty_! Be quiet, Pikachu's sleeping!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Pikachu," the former Gym Leader remarked, upon seeing the little Pocket Monster snoozing in his trainer's arms even though he wouldn't hear her. "But _where_ have _you_ been?" Misty's mood shifted back once she focused on Ash.

"At work, finishing up some paperwork," Ash calmly answered.

"Why has it taken you _five_ whole hours to do it?"

Ash's eyes widened. "It _has_? Bloody hell. Wow."

"_Ash_! You mean to tell me you didn't _know_?" Misty clenched her fist ready if she needed to use it. "Why are you such an idiot sometimes?"

Anger flashed in Ash's eyes. "_Hey_! I'm not an idiot!" The pre-adult placed Pikachu down onto the table. "It's not my fault it took that long!"

"Yes it is! _Ash_, you get too easily distracted."

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do!" It was at this point that Misty folded her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes into a deathly glare. "I bet you don't even remember what I told you this morning."

"I do!"

"Really?" Misty deadpanned. "Then you wouldn't mind telling me?"

Ash dropped his mouth open to do just that… but swiftly found that no words emitted from his lips. He looked to Misty, but shifted his eyes to the floor when seeing she was still glaring at him and tapping her fingers on her arm.

"Oh, _look_. You can't remember. What a _big_ surprise."

Ash silently snarled at Misty. "Whatever, I don't care. Anyway, speaking of surprises…"

"Yes, Ash?"

"You said that you had a surprise for me."

The immediate look that gathered on his wife's face made Ash wonder if he said anything wrong. "_What_? What did I say?" He kind of nearly regretted asking that, as her face started to grow red and she gritted her teeth together. _Was that steam coming from her ears_?

"_ASHHHH!"_

Shockingly, Pikachu didn't wake up.

"Yes… dear?" Ash warily enquired.

"I _told_ you my surprise _this morning_!"

"And… what was it?"

"_I'm pregnant, you idiot!" _

Cue the fainting.

**AN: How was that? Did you like it? I bloody well hope so. **

**Yunagirlamy, 24.8.11.**


	2. No Sleep Allowed

**Author's notes: I love Sky Plus. Isn't it amazing? See, I'm recording each D/P episode that's on 8:00AM each morning. I watched five minutes of it the other day… before my Dad turned it over to BBC One HD. Anndddddddd, UK people, GUESS WHAT? After six long years of waiting, Destiny Deoxys is FINALLY coming out on DVD over here! By the way, this one contains a line that is **_**very**_** British and it's a **_**very**_** natural thing for us to say and do. See if you Brits can find it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I only own any characters that have not appeared in it. **

**2. No Sleep Allowed. **

It was a warm, peaceful night. The windows were open, allowing the air to breeze into the room and the curtains to mildly flap about. The moon filtered through the curtains, creating a pool of light around the bed in the middle of the room. The occupants of the bed, however, did not mind as they both had their backs to the window.

On the left-hand side lay a young woman, with pale soft skin and ginger hair spilling out onto her pillow. Next to her was her husband of three years, his arms wrapped firmly around her body. He had tanned skin and black hair that was, at the moment, draping over his eyes. At the foot of the bed curled up was a little, yellow Pokémon with a small smile on his face as he slept. But, he was the _only_ one who was sleeping.

"Bet you ten Poké Dollars she starts in ten minutes."

"_Ash_, are you _really_ making bets on our daughter?"

"Mist, I'm too _tired_ to do anything else."

Misty removed Ash's arms, none too gently, and rolled over to face her husband. Upon seeing his hair in his eyes, she clicked her tongue, reached her hand out and brushed his black hair away. "Don't tell me you were too lazy to do _that_?" Ash opened his mouth to answer, but Misty held up a hand before he could. "I said, _don't_ tell me. And you're _not_ too tired to do anything else. Go and put the kettle on."

Ash scrunched his nose up. "_You_ go and put the kettle on."

Misty sent The Look Ash's way, making him wince in fear. "Excuse me, but _I'm_ the one who gave birth to your daughter—"

"—Well kind of, _not _really—"

"—what do you mean _kind of, not really_!"

"Pika…?"

Now it was Ash's turn to glare at Misty – although he could never get it spot on like Misty could even _after_ all that time he spent practicing in the mirror. "_Misty_, look what you've done now! You've woken Pikachu up!"

"GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I BREAK YOUR NECK, KETCHUM!"

"Misty, don't wake our daughter up as well," Ash lightly scolded as he sat up, annoyed, and crossed his arms. Figuring he should actually do as his wife asked, Ash haughtily threw the covers off himself, making sure to do it to Misty too. "Look, I'm _going_." Ash walked to the bottom of the bed, scooped up Pikachu and then placed him where Ash had previously been lying.

"Good," Misty huffed, yanking the quilt back over herself. "Oh, and by the way, Ash?" she called out just before Ash walked out the door. "_Fifteen_ Poké Dollars she doesn't." Her husband grinned.

"You're _on_," and then he walked out the door. Misty waited until he was downstairs, and once she was certain he was, she tossed the quilt to the side, making sure not to get Pikachu and planted her feet on the brown carpet. The young adult rose from her bed and made her way over to the wardrobe, where her yellow, silk dressing gown hung on a hook on the side. She grabbed it and tugged it on, covering her pale blue nightie.

Misty strolled over to the door and stuck her head out prudently; Ash could come back up at minute—_Though not with how long it takes him to just boil the kettle_—and Misty didn't want Ash to catch her and ruin her chance for some easy money.

Happy that Ash definitely wasn't going to come back up any time soon, Misty sneaked as silently as she could to the door a couple of rooms down. It was in full view of the stairs, it being the first door you saw upon looking up the stairs, so Misty knew she had to be _extra_ careful when opening the door—with Ash being overprotective as he was, it was like he trained himself to know it each time his daughter's door was opened. Honestly, it was as if Ash had fine-tuned his ears for it.

With her heart beating pounding wildly in her chest at the prospect of being caught, Misty stood completely still and listened out for any sounds coming from the kitchen. Safe to say, Ash was _not_ the quietest person in Kanto. About every two seconds there was the clinking of two cups against each other, and the low, _probably insane_, mutterings of Ash.

Misty hid some giggles behind her hand and shook her head. Ash was very amusing, even more so than when he _wasn't_ trying to be.

The young woman sighed and focused on the mission she had set upon herself. Ash was _not_ going to beat her—she may not have given birth naturally, but she _did_ still give birth to Violet _and_ had to carry her for eight months. _He_ had it easy… well, easier than _she_ did.

"Okay, Misty," she whispered to herself, placing her hand on the handle of her daughter's door, "Here we go." She pushed the handle down as inaudibly as she could and let herself into the room. Then, as soundlessly as she had opened the door, she pushed it shut with her back. Thankfully, Ash hadn't seemed to hear the opening of his daughter's door – if he had, Misty had no doubt he'd be on his way upstairs by now. As far as he was concerned, Misty was still in bed.

Misty crept over to the cot that was settled in the far-right corner of the room. A mobile with various Pokémon hung over it and by the cot was a bedside table with a lit-up nightlight on it, casting low yellow stars and hearts all over the room. That was due to Ash fearing that his baby girl would be scared of the dark.

"_Oh, Ash. She's just a baby still. How can Violet be scared of anything yet?"_

"_Misty, we don't know what's going on inside our baby's mind."_

"_Well if she's anything like her father, all she thinks about is food."_

The young mother rested her hands on the side of the cot and peered over into it—and was met with a sight that she couldn't help but grin at. Violet lay in her yellow cot, throwing her arms and legs about and smiling up at her mother.

"Hello, baby," Misty cooed, reaching in and picking up Violet under her arms. "Who's my gorgeous little girl, hmm? Aww, _you_ are!" This produced a fit of giggles from the baby girl to which Misty responded by shifting Violet into her arms and placing a hand on her daughter's lightly tanned skin and then running it through her dark hair. "Mummy needs you to do me a favour, Violet."

Violet just cocked her head. "Ma?"

"Yes, me, Violet," Misty grinned, hoping that 'Ma' meant Mama. "You see, Mummy has this chance to win some money off Daddy—"

"Pi! Pi!" Violet interrupted, clapping her hands together.

"—and I can only do that if you help me. So, what do you say? Because we both know you love me more."

"Pi!"

Misty's smile fell. "Oh, thanks a _lot_, Violet," she muttered. "But you still love your Mummy, right?"

"Ma!"

"Ohhh, Mummy loves you too, baby!" Misty squealed. "Tell you what; if you help me, you can pull on Daddy's hair to your heart's content. How does that sound?"

Violet replied by laughing.

"All right!" Misty cried, but not too loud. "Thanks, baby. So, here's what I need you to do." Surprisingly, Violet actually stopped laughing and it looked as if she was listening. "In about seven minutes, your father is expecting you to cry. If you do cry around that time, I'll lose out on fifteen Poke Dollars. All you have to do is _not_ cry. So, will ya do it for me?"

"Ma!" Violet yelled happily, probably just pleased by being held by her mother.

"Thank you so _much_, Violet! I swear, I won't show embarrassing pictures to your boyfriend," Misty promised, now settling her baby back into her cot. Her mother leaned over and planted a light kiss on Violet's lips. "Love you, Vi."

Violet only looked at her mother with what seemed to be an expression of curiosity. Misty softly tickled Violet's face, yet again producing giggles from the baby, and once sure that her daughter was happy, Misty made her way out of the room…

… And was immediately confronted by Ash, who was holding two hot cups of tea, on the other side of the door.

"Oh! _Hii_, Ash. Urm… lovely weather isn't it?" Misty indicated to the landing window, but Ash made no move. He did, however, narrow his large, brown eyes at his wife. "I see you've made our tea. Wow, that was quick. Did Pikachu do it or something?"

"Pikachu is asleep," Ash answered without hesitation, "or at least I _hope_ he is. Misty, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead, Ash," Misty urged with a hint of nerves in her tone.

"Are you turning my own daughter against me?"

_Uh-oh. He's onto me!_

Misty let out a shaky laugh. "Of course not, Ash! Whatever made you think that?"

"What _else_ would you be doing in there?"

"Making sure my baby is okay like any other mum would?" Misty replied matter-of-factly.

"Misty, we both know you can't stand to lose," Ash remarked with a hint of a smirk.

"Neither can you!" Misty countered, pointing a finger straight in Ash's face. "So don't go whining at _me_!"

"So you admit to turning Violet against me then?"

Misty's grin faltered and her hand stuck in mid-air as she realised she had been caught out. Then she retracted her hand back in, crossed her arms and pouted like a little child. "So what if I was? Most girls are Daddy's Little Girl. What's wrong with Violet being Mummy's Little Girl?"

"Sorry, Mist, but you're _way_ too late _there_."

"Oh _whatever_, Ash," Misty huffed, snatching her cup of tea from her husband. Glaring at Ash the whole time, Misty stomped back into her bedroom and slammed the door behind her. Ash stifled a laugh and just made his way into his daughter's bedroom ready for when she would cry.

It was strange, but he could always tell when Violet was about to cry and how long it would take for her to start crying. Misty was somewhat jealous of that fact—she'd even gone so far as to say that Ash was more like Violet's mother than she actually was. Of course, Ash was quick to shoot this claim down. He was much happier being her dad, not her mum.

Ash put his tea by the nightlight and brought the chair from a corner of the room over to the cot's side – with a hefty sigh, Ash sat himself down sideways on the chair. He gripped the bars of the cot and peered excitedly into the cot, a massive grin on his face.

Even _now_, a year later, he _still_ couldn't believe that the beautiful baby who was staring at him curiously was _his_. Her facial features, brown eyes and black hair proved that she was his, but _never_ did he _ever_ think he'd have such a gorgeous baby, let alone a baby at all. He supposed that Pikachu was _kind_ of his baby, too, seeing as the bond between himself and Pikachu was exactly the same as the one between himself and Violet.

At first, Pikachu was _extremely_ jealous of Violet. He never tried to shock her, but that was only because he knew how much trouble he'd get into and that it would have been fatal. Instead, Pikachu resorted to shooting nasty looks to Violet and muttering rude things about her under his breath, which only made Ash ban Pikachu from eating ketchup for a month each time he did it. Thankfully though, Pikachu eventually warmed up to Violet after Misty left him alone in a bassinet with Violet warning him that, _"If you don't start getting your act together, I'll make sure you never have any ketchup ever again." _Pikachu had moaned something rotten but obeyed Misty. Ash saw the exact moment Pikachu began to like Violet; it happened when Pikachu decided to go to sleep and it was time for Violet to go to sleep but just before she did, she pulled Pikachu close to her, hugging him like he was a teddy bear. There was a flash of something in Pikachu's eyes and a second later he snuggled into the hold and let out a content, _"Chhaaaaa."_ From that moment on, Pikachu was just as protective of Violet as Ash was.

"Hey, Vi," Ash reached a hand through the bars and gently tickled Violet under her chin, "You're not going to let Mummy win are you?" He couldn't help but speak in a baby voice, much like the way he spoke to Larvitar. "You love your Daddy too much to let him lose, _don't _you?"

Violet giggled and grasped onto Ash's hand. She started to shake it up and down as violently as she could, but due to the fact that she was only a year old, she didn't have much strength.

"But I'll calm you down immediately, baby, so don't worry about crying."

Ash glanced to the glow in the dark clock hanging up just by the window. Only two minutes until Violet would cry. Most of the time, she cried not because she was hungry, or thirsty, or needed her nappy changing… it was because she simply loved to be held. Ash and Misty couldn't figure it out, though Delia had said that it was probably because she loved the warmth from being held. Strangely, and quite annoying to Misty, Violet seemed to prefer it when her father held her. Misty guessed it was because Ash had been the first one to hold her and so, his smell and face was easily recognisable to Violet.

"You wouldn't believe how much I love you," Ash remarked, dropping the baby voice. "You mean so much to me, more than you'll ever understand. Sure, we'll have a lot of arguments but someone once told me that you fight with someone when you care about them a lot—and considering how much I fight with your mother and with Pikachu, it's hard not to believe that statement."

Ash looked to Violet—her eyes were slightly watering up and from her mouth came tiny whimpering noises. Ash knew why she was getting upset; she didn't understand why Daddy was in here but _not_ holding her. To her, seeing her father meant that she was going to be held. Ash felt rather like a child abuser by not picking her up before she began to cry, but he figured it wouldn't hurt and it might help to wean her out of expecting it every time. It wasn't as if Ash _wanted _to wean her out of it, but Misty said it'd be best for Violet.

"I'm sorry, Vi. I really want to hold you before you cry—"

He never got to finish his sentence—the wailing of a little baby cut off him off like a knife cutting through bread. Without hesitation Ash flew to his feet, enveloped his hands around her small body and hoisted her up without ease. He hugged the little girl to his shoulder and walked about the room whilst bouncing her marginally and rubbing her back to calm her down. It wasn't like Violet stopped crying instantly after being held by Ash – he wasn't some magic man.

"All right, all right," he soothed, "it's okay, darling. It's all right, sweetie."

His voice lessened her tears; however she acquired a small hiccup. That was normal for her to do that though as she always cried far more than she actually should have done—Ash supposed it was because she was somewhat spoilt. She _was_ their first daughter.

"Is she okay?" Misty's voice floated from the doorway. Ash spun round to face her, the hand which had just been rubbing Violet's back now cradling her head and absently fiddling with her black locks.

"Of course she is, Mist," Ash offered a warm smile to his wife and turned so that Misty could see for herself that her daughter was okay. "After all, her Daddy has her now, eh? Isn't that right, baby?"

Misty rolled her eyes. "This is Larvitar all over again, Ash."

"Well _I _couldn't help it if I had paternal instincts towards him. Besides, it was good practice. I mean, I even yelled at Larvitar once like I _was _his dad."

"You _did_? I don't remember that."

"It was when Team Rocket kidnapped me and they left tied up in a cabin. Larvitar dug up through the floor and let me free. Then I shouted at him because he risked his life to save me."

"You big jerk," Misty commentated, playfully punching Ash on the arm.

"I suppose I was," Ash chuckled, "but for a good reason, and if Violet did it I'd scream at her as well. I know that you would too."

"I would," Misty agreed, a blush fading onto her cheeks, "but I don't think Violet is going to try and save us anytime soon." The young mother held her arms out. "Can I hold my baby now?" Ash cuddled Violet closer to him.

"_My_ baby too."

Misty rolled her eyes and was about to say something when she spotted something on the floor. It didn't take too long for Ash to find out _what_, however. Pikachu squirmed in Misty's arms as she huddled him close to her – Ash could tell that Pikachu wanted to be in _his_ arms. Ash looked down to Violet… well; she _had_ gotten what she wanted and wasn't crying anymore. Now it was Pikachu who wanted to be held and it _was_ fair that Misty get to hold Violet too.

"Okay, let's swap then," Ash spoke and extended his free arm, to which Misty placed Pikachu in. Ash planted a kiss on Violet's forehead and carefully passed her over to her mother. Misty gasped in delight and grinned at her baby.

Ash lifted Pikachu up underneath his arms high up into the air and beamed at his starter Pokémon which caused Pikachu to beam back. A small laugh emitted from Ash and he brought Pikachu back down, rubbing his cheek against Pikachu's cheek. Fortunately, it didn't end with him being zapped.

"You go back to bed, Ash," Misty said, Violet nestled in the crook of her arm, "I'll send Violet off to sleep."

"All right, then," Ash nodded. He moved forward and once again, placed a kiss on Violet's forehead. Then he raised his head up and almost instantly, his lips met Misty's soft and tender lips. The kiss was so passionate, that Ash didn't want to break away. But alas, he knew he had to, and so with a heavy heart, he did and walked past his wife out the open door and into the hallway. He strolled into his room, pressing the light switch located by the door as he did so. Pikachu squealed at the sudden light and buried his head into Ash's chest.

"Sorry about that, Pikachu. I'll give you a warning next time I do that."

"Pika pikachu!"

"Don't worry, I _will_."

"Pi _ka_!"

Ash didn't answer Pikachu – he settled the Mouse Pokémon in the middle of the bed and then the young Pokémon Master got into the bed himself. He lay down and pulled the quilt up over his body and Pikachu. The Pokémon let out a noise of happiness and snuggled into Ash's pillow.

A few minutes later, Misty entered the room, unexpectedly looking miserable. When Ash asked her what was wrong with her, she replied:

"You win."

**AN: Wow, I wasn't expecting that to be this long. I surprise myself sometimes. Now see, you **_**can**_** write baby scenes without them being fluffy. I totally hate fluffy scenes, ew. Hey, anyone think that Ash should've kept Larvitar? I just **_**love**_** how Ash acted to Larvitar, it was really like he was Larvitar's parent. Besides, **_**he**_** was a much better parent than Larvitar's mother; Ash didn't nearly blow Larvitar up with a Hyper Beam. I don't know if you can tell or not, but seeing the way Ash was with Larvitar definitely helped to write how he acts with Violet. That's why I just **_**had**_** to mention Larvitar. **

**Oh, this has nothing to do with Pokémon but HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FREDDIE MERCURY.**

**Yunagirlamy, 5.9.11. **


	3. Fashion Sense

**Author's notes: Skips and Coke. You know they're lovely together. Oh hell yes. Also: WOOT! I'm going to see The Phantom of the Opera live at The Apollo, which is a cinema, on the 2****nd**** of October. Only have to catch two buses to get there. Furthermore, there are references to the Pokémon games. Should be easy to spot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I only own any characters that have not appeared in it. **

**3. Fashion Sense.**

Misty ran her hands down it, trying her best to make it look better. If by somehow creasing it more than it already was made it look better, then so be it. It wasn't as though Violet was going to care; she was more concerned about sticking the bright pink (courtesy of Ash, who thought that because Violet was a girl she would love everything that was pink) teething ring in her mouth. It was only her mother that was bothered about what she was wearing.

She'd told her husband, it was a wedding they were going to so buy a dress that was bright in colours and most of all, cute. Buy a dress that Violet will look absolutely adorable in. Ash had obviously thought that he could pull it off without any problems, so he didn't even take Violet with him. Ash was _very_ confident if he did that – he normally took Violet with him all the time when buying her new clothes. Misty would've done it herself, but she had to help May buy her own dress.

The ex-Gym Leader didn't worry about Ash at all, her thoughts more on choosing a dress for May that would accentuate her figure best. Misty knew that when presented with a challenge such as that, Ash would try his very best.

Unfortunately, Misty forgot that Ash always tried the best he could do… and took things… kind of literal.

She remembered her first reaction to the dress. Her jaw dropped open, eyes grew wide and all breath escaped her. The last time she had a reaction like that was when Latias (or was it Bianca?) kissed Ash on the cheek. This dress was just as shocking as that, if not _more_. The colour was so hot that Misty wouldn't have been surprised if she came away with a burn after touching it. She'd never even seen a Pokémon that bright in colour.

_However_… Ash had this face that couldn't allow Misty to tell him what she really thought about the (horrid) dress. She imagined that if she told him, it'd be the equivalent of kicking a little Growlithe. Misty just couldn't bear to hurt him like that. He'd gone to this effort for his baby daughter and Misty just didn't have it in her to tell him the truth.

Therefore, Misty's actual reaction lasted for a mere ten seconds and her open jaw broke into a wide grin, her eyes flashed with pretence happiness and when she got her breath back to actually say anything, all the words that she said about the dress "being great" and "absolutely beautiful" were to convince herself, not Ash. Fortunately for her, Ash was really gullible and he believed every single lie that Misty told him.

"_I just _knew_ you'd love it, Mist!" _Ash had gushed; his childish tone and use of her nickname making Misty feel even guiltier. _"Violet will look so _cuuute _in it, don't cha think?"_

Misty sighed, planting her head in her hands. Ash was going to _kill_ her when he eventually found out—he always found out the truth about things. Misty had no idea just how he managed to do it, but some_how_, he did.

"Ma?" Violet spoke up – she was sitting on the table in front of Misty and had a curious expression, or at least the best a baby could muster up. "Ma?"

Misty lived her head up, face peering through her fingers. "I'm okay, Chocolate," Misty told her, _Chocolate _being Violet's nickname due to her having the most chocolate brown eyes Misty had ever seen. "I'm feeling horrible about telling a lie to Daddy, that's all."

"Pi?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Aw."

"Aw," Misty echoed, her tone the same as her baby's. "What am I going to do, Vi? I want to tell him how…" Misty picked the bottom of the dress in-between her thumb and index finger and pulled a face of disgust at it. "… How awful this bloody dress is. But I don't want to hurt his feelings."

"Hurt _whose_ feelings?"

Misty nearly jumped out of her skin upon hearing her husband's voice. Her hand rushed to her heart and she breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't some crazy axe murderer or some sociopath who had come to steal her daughter.

"Ash, would you _stop _doing that! You're going to give me a heart attack one day."

"Awww," Ash wrapped his arms around Misty's neck, offering her the chance to wrinkle her nose up at his messy sleeves, "Don't worry, Misty, that will never happen. You _love_ it really."

Misty rolled her eyes and resisted the temptation to smack Ash round his face. "Yeah, I love it so much that I'll kill you if ever do it again."

Ash pecked Misty on her cheek, which was obviously an attempt to butter her up. "And leave Violet without a father? You meanie…" His eyes directed to his baby daughter. "… Speaking of which," Ash took his arms from around Misty and scooped his daughter up into his arms, causing his tone to drop into a baby voice, "doesn't my little girl look a cutie-wutie in her fancy dress?" Violet only giggled and went to grab at her father's hair. Ash gently guided her hands away from his precious locks. "No, sweetie, don't do that."

"Ash, you _know_ the more you tell her not to do it, the more she's _going_ to do it." Misty stood up and tried to pry the baby away from Ash, but he just held Violet away from his wife.

"I want to keep holding her," Ash pouted.

"Ash, I just want to brush her hair. That's _all_."

"And whoever said _I_ was incapable of doing that?" Ash snatched the gold and silver hairbrush off the table before Misty could grab it, and sat down on a chair with Violet in his lap. "See, look. I _can_ do it," Ash bragged, gently running the brush through Violet's hair. The little girl was now attempting to reach up and grab the brush out of her father's hands.

"Whatever you say, Ash," Misty said, a smirk curving her lip-glossed lips and hands planted firmly on her hips. "Anyway, where's Pikachu?"

"He was tired so I made him have a nap before we—Violet, don't do that, sweetie!"

"Why was he tired?"

"Because he stayed up late last night raiding the fridge," Ash replied, now placing the brush back down onto the table and lifting Violet back into his arms where he proceeded to tickle her sides, prompting giggles from the black-haired girl.

"Oh, I did wonder why we had almost no food left…"

"Doesn't my baby look so beautiful?" Ash cooed, rubbing his nose lightly against Violet's. "You're the most gorgeous baby in the world! Yes you are! Yes you _are_!"

"Pi!" Violet yelled, making an effort to grab Ash's nose.

"What is with you and grabbing things, eh?" Ash questioned, cuddling Violet to his chest. "Aww, you're so _cute_!" The young father squealed, planting a kiss on his daughter's forehead. Misty rolled her eyes once more, and without warning, plucked Violet from Ash's arms. "_Hey_!" Ash exclaimed, "I wasn't done cuddling her yet!"

"Tough luck, Ketchum," Misty retorted, softly running her fingers through her daughter's fringe. "It's not just Daddy's that get to cuddle the baby, y'know." Whilst hugging Violet close to her chest, resting the baby's head on her shoulder, Misty caught a glance at the time—and had to bite her tongue to hold back the swear words that were about to come out of her mouth. "_Crap_!" she went for instead, "Ash, look at the _time_! Oh, my God, the wedding is in twenty minutes and we're not _there_ yet!"

"Well it's not as if Gary's going to notice us missing," Ash muttered, earning him a glare from Misty straight after. "_What_? I would've thought all his attention would've been on his bride, not us…"

"_Ash_, you're the _best man_ for crying out loud! Of _course_ he's going to notice if you're not there!"

"Oh yeah!" Ash chuckled, grinning. Misty smacked a hand to her forehead.

"Just go and get Pikachu!" Misty ordered, pushing her husband out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.

"All right, all _right_, I'm _going_," Ash huffed, pulling away from Misty's hand. He tugged on his jacket haughtily and marched up the stairs. Misty sighed at his retreating back and shook her head.

One of these days, she was going to make good on her threats and _actually_kill him.

* * *

><p>"Misty, my bowtie is too tight," Ash grumbled, using his free hand – the other being wrapped firmly around Pikachu, who was sat on his lap – to tug at his bowtie in the hopes of loosening it up a bit.<p>

"Ash, give it a _rest_!" Misty hissed, currently gently bouncing Violet on her lap, "You've been whining for the last ten minutes now!"

"Yeah, because I'm about to be strangled by this damn thing, that's why!" Ash spat back, glaring at Misty out of the corner of his eye. Pikachu just sighed and rested his chin on Ash's arm. "Misty, I don't care what you say – I'm taking this stupid thing off."

"Do it and Gary will need a new best man."

"Misty, at least wait until Violet's eighteen before you kill me," Ash said, eyes rolling as he did. Then, his eyes lighted up as they caught the sight of Violet in her dress. "Everyone's gonna think she looks so cute in her dress, aren't they?"

The red-headed young adult held back a groan. She'd been trying to repress the thought of people noticing Violet, and her awful, _awful_ hot pink dress. The bright colour did _not_ go well with Violet's light tan skin tone, and all females here would see that. All females here would pretend the love the dress, much like Misty did, and then, once sure that neither Misty, nor Ash would hear about it, would jab at how cruel the parents were for making Violet wear the dress.

"Yeah, Ash," Misty deadpanned, "They _really_ are." She wasn't looking forward to May, Dawn and Iris' reactions – and as for the male portions of their friends? Well, Brock would fall in love with the dress and compare it to the "beautiful locks of Nurse Joy", Cilan would comment on how well the dress complimented the flavour of the day (?) and Max… well, Max was the only one would point out how terrible the dress was.

"Pika-pika Pikachu, Pika-Pi?" Pikachu aggressively questioned, throwing a dark look to his trainer and crossing his short arms.

"Of course, you're cute, too!" Ash grinned and rubbed a hand in-between Pikachu's ears, causing the small rodent to squeal in delight.

"So cute that you'd dress him up in a horrifying—" Misty stopped herself before she got caught out, but Ash wasn't one to leave things hanging.

"A horrifying _what_?" Ash raised an eyebrow, eyeing his wife suspiciously.

"A…" Misty racked her brain for an answer. "A… horrifying… _ly_," Misty's face brightened, "A horrifyingly super adorable dress!"

"Well," Ash started, averting his eyes down to Pikachu, who looked back up at him, "I don't think Pikachu would look too good in a dress, Misty. For starters, Pikachu's a boy."

"Oh, Ash…" Misty sighed.

"Ba ba ba!" Violet gurgled, rocking back and forth slightly on her mother's lap, just wanting to be part of the conversation.

"But I've never really asked Pikachu if—"

"Just shut up, Ash," Misty remarked, swiftly cutting off her husband, who seemed confused as to why she did—but just shrugged it off and said no more on the matter.

Just then, music from the organ began to play, announcing that the bride had arrived. The audience rose to their feet, Ash holding Pikachu and Misty holding Violet who clapped along with the music.

Misty grinned upon seeing the pearl coloured dress on Dawn, which was laced with diamonds.

At least _someone _had a nice dress.

* * *

><p>The time had come. The time which Misty had been dreading was finally here. The wedding was exquisite, to say the least, but <em>oh<em> she desperately wished it lasted longer than it had. Now that the reception had come, people would whisper – at least the girls would – about who was wearing what. Of course, upon seeing Violet's dress, no one would pay attention to Misty's own red and blue dress, which had a dark green belt around the waist. In her red hair was a yellow clip with a crystal-shaped seashell in the centre. Misty had really worked hard on looking good for this damn wedding, and all her hard work was going to be ruined because of her stupid husband.

"Hi, Misty!" came a high trill from behind her. Misty resisted the urge to take Violet and hightail it out of there. It had _begun_.

"Hi, May!" Misty turned round to face the Pokémon Coordinator, a fake smile plastered on her face and Violet tightly in her arms. Quickly the former Gym Leader scanned what May was wearing; a ruby summer dress, with a sapphire headband in her hair and a short emerald cardigan. "Enjoying the reception so far?"

"Yeah, it's great!" May grinned—and then instantly frowned and held two hands to her stomach. "But I can't wait for the food. I'm so _hungry_…"

Misty chuckled nervously, whilst Violet cocked her head in curiosity. "So, where's Robert?"

"Well, Drew didn't wanna come, so Robert's staying home with his father. But I'm glad to see Violet!" May moved closer to the one-year-old and pulled silly faces at her in the hopes of making Violet laugh. Unfortunately for May, Violet just stared at her with a tight frown and puzzled eyes. "Strange, Robert likes it when I do that. Oh well! I'm gonna go and talk to Dawn now, Misty. It was nice talking to you!" The brunette beamed as she walked away, waving her hand as if Misty were off in the distance. "Oh, I love Violet's dress! It's so _cute_!"

Misty's jaw quickly dropped open. Of course, May _would_ have the same reaction as Ash. May was practically the female version of Ash. Well, at least it meant May wouldn't gossip on how awful the dress was.

Now there was only Dawn, Iris, Max, Brock, Cilan and Gary left to go. Oh boy.

"What's with that horrible dress, Misty?"

Great – _not_ the reaction she was anticipating from Brock. She swirled to face her best friend, who was dressed in a crisp black and white tuxedo, wanting nothing more to tell him who was responsible for the dress.

"Ash brought it, not me!" Misty cried, trying not to attract everyone else's attention. "I've wanted to tell him how much I hate the dress, but… I just don't have it in me to tell him." Brock nodded a couple of times, his hand on his chin, and then he guided Misty over to a corner of the hall. "What am I going to do, Brock?"

"I think you should just tell him the truth, Misty. You know Ash, he can't stand liars."

"I know, but what if he hates me for it?"

"Ash gets over things pretty quickly. He'll probably have forgotten by tomorrow morning. That is, if you force an incredible amount of alcohol down his throat." Misty ignored his last comment.

"Yeah, you're right." She turned her eyes to Violet, and sighed. This charade had gone on long enough. It was time to tell Ash what she really thought of the dress. "Thanks for the advice, Brock."

"No problem! Ooh, is that a fair maiden I see?" Brock's head had turned away from Misty. "My love, I'm coming for thee!"

Misty paid him no mind, though. Instead her eyes were focused on Ash who was sitting at a table, Pikachu settled on his lap with an apple. Misty took a deep breath as she mentally prepared herself. She hoped that she wouldn't hurt Ash's feelings _too_ much. With that wishful thinking in mind, she made her way over to her husband.

"Hey, Misty!" Ash smiled up at her once she approached the table. "How's Violet?"

"Ash, I need to talk to you about Violet."

Ash's grin melted into a big frown. "Why? What's wrong? Is she _sick_? Please don't tell me she's sick! Oh I _knew_ we shouldn't have let her near my Mom! Now she's caught her bug!" Misty held up a hand to stop her husband's frantic exclamations.

"Ash, shut _up_! Violet is _fine_, look! No, it's…" Misty situated herself on a seat right to Ash's, "it's her dress I need to talk to you about. I… don't like it. I think it's horrible." Misty had clamped her eyes shut, afraid of what Ash's reaction was going to be. After twenty seconds had passed with no sound coming from Ash, Misty hesitantly opened her eyes…

… And nearly fainted when she saw a huge grin on Ash's face.

"W -_What_?" Misty just about managed to squeak out.

"I knew you would hate the dress. That's why I bought it. Oh, and plus the fact that Violet _does_ look cute in it. You can't deny that fact."

"You bought it because you knew I would hate it? And why was _that_?"

"Well," Ash moved forward and rested his elbows on the table, "Don't you remember what happened a month ago? With Violet?"

Misty raised an eyebrow, not sure where Ash was going with this. "Yeah, she said her first word. What's that got to do with the price of fish?"

"Don't you remember what _that_ word was?"

"Of course I do!" Misty snapped, slightly outraged. "It was…" Her anger faded away as what this was about suddenly clicked into place. "It was… Pika-Pi, to you."

"And _whose_ fault was that?" Ash's arms were crossed now, as were Pikachu's who was just copying his trainer. "Hmm, _Misty_?"

"Mine because I told Violet to call you Pika-Pi…" Misty grumbled, realising that it wasn't a good idea to piss Ash off. "Okay, you got your revenge."

Ash beamed. "And in a very excellent way, too."

Misty released another sigh, and banged on her head on the table making sure not to bump into Violet. Could this moment get any worse?

"Hey, Misty. So have you told him?"

Oh. Yes, it could. It could get worse.

The ex-Gym Leader raised her head to glare at Brock. "Great timing, Brock. And yes I did tell him."

"Good. There's been something I've been trying to figure out anyway. Why would you let yourself wear such a horrible dress anyway?"

… _What_?

**AN: This idea just came to me out of the blue, but I've not seen anything else like it. I think. I'm not sure, I can't remember. Wow, it's really fun to write May, though. As you could probably tell from that scene, I'm currently on the sixth series of Pokémon. I've enjoyed it so far! I've also been playing on Tron: Evolution. What a fantastic game for a fantastic franchise! Oh yeah, that reminds me. On YouTube, I've done fan dubs for two Pokémon songs: **_**Make a Wish**_** and **_**The Time Has Come (Pikachu's Goodbye)**_**. When you get the chance, please check 'em out! You'll get to hear my lovely English accent. The account name is NiGHTSFangirl. Please and thank you!**

**Yunagirlamy, 23.9.11.**


	4. Discipline Issues

**Author's notes: I'm glad everyone has been enjoying the series so far. Series, see? You can't deny I'm British. Not as if I **_**would**_** deny it. You know what I love? Watching Jeremy Kyle and thinking, **_**'God, my life is so much better than theirs.' **_**Because, like, I didn't get pregnant at thirteen, even though I live in the region with the highest teenage pregnancy rate… don't know why I'm telling you this really. My writing style is really chatty, isn't it?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I only own any characters that have not appeared in it. **

**4. Discipline Issues. **

Ash wished he could skip these years. It would've been nice just to skip to when Violet was five. _Yeah_, that would have been lovely. Because the age she was at now… well, it wasn't called the _"terrible twos"_ for nothing. Both he and Misty had hoped that Violet would be abnormal only for these years, and _not_ act how she was expected to act. It was almost as if she _knew _people anticipated her to behave terribly. _However_, Violet only acted this way… when it was just her father around. For some reason, she behaved like a little angel when it was someone other than Ash watching over her—Delia couldn't sing her praises enough after babysitting Violet. Wasn't Violet a Daddy's Little Girl? So why couldn't she behave for him? Whenever Mummy was around, Violet didn't do anything naughty. But when it was just Ash… well, it made Ash believe that sometimes Violet _might_ be the spawn of the devil.

This was why he never looked forward to only him, plus Pikachu, being home alone with Violet. Of _course _Ash loved his little girl – there was no one he loved more in the universe – but it didn't mean he couldn't be practically scared of looking after her. Of _course_, he adored being in her company, but it didn't mean it couldn't make his insides squirm in nervousness of getting into trouble with Misty.

And _then_ there was the fact that children getting into trouble meant that adults had to discipline them. Now, punishing someone was something that Ash was never too good at. He always hated it when he had to scold Pikachu, or any of his other Pokémon. So it was even harder reprimanding his little two-year-old child. The tears that always sprang up in her wide, brown eyes and the little pout that would appear on her bottom lip were two things very—_very_ hard to work against.

Of course, Ash found it unfair that when Violet _did_ misbehave in front of her mother, that the little two-year-old wouldn't fight against _any_ punishment that Misty would dish out. For example, whenever _Misty_ was putting Violet into timeout, Violet would stay there without any complaints later. However, whenever _Ash_ would put her into timeout, the little girl would hold onto his legs, therefore preventing him from walking away—and _then_ she'd proceed to throw a tantrum because "Daddy mean". If she was trying make Ash feel guilty for all he was worth, then she was doing a bloody good job.

Ash sighed and rubbed a hand to his temple. The morning allowed him way too much time to think things over. He was supposed to be keeping an eye on his daughter, yet here he was—spacing out!

"Wrong, Daddy?" Violet enquired from her place at the kitchen table. She had pieces of buttered toast cut up into squares in a plastic, orange bowl. She swung her bare legs, for she was wearing a lovely yellow dress today, and both her elbows rested on the table. Crumbs from her toast lay all over the table, the floor and, of course, her dress.

"Nothing's wrong, sweetheart," Ash replied glumly, ruffling Violet's hair. He grimaced when he felt traces of crumbs in his hand. "Vi, how on Earth did you manage to get _crumbs _in your _hair_?" Ash really did feel like returning to bed; he could already tell today was not shaping up to be a good day.

As if it was her answer, Violet wiped her hand all over a piece of toast, and then in her hair.

"Violet, please don't do that – or you'll have to have a bath so I can wash your hair."

The young girl gasped and her hands flew straight to her sides. "No baf!" she cried, shaking her head. "No, Daddy!"

Ash placed his hands on his waist and clicked his tongue. "Well stop doing that, then, and eat your toast properly," he softly scolded. He even hated scolding Violet mildly—he'd much rather not do it at all. _But_, Violet's behaviour meant he _had_ to. After all, you couldn't let children do whatever they wanted no matter how soft you were. Soft was something Ash—at least he _hoped_—wasn't.

"Daddy mean!" Violet suddenly cried, breaking Ash free from his thoughts. He blinked in surprise a couple of times. He wasn't expecting _that_ from a gentle scolding.

"Excuse me?"

Violet placed her tiny hands (at least compared to Ash's) on the table and pushed herself up to stand on the chair. Ash moved forward, certain she was going to lose her balance and fall, but the girl held her hand out to stop him.

"Daddy lelled!" she shouted, tears forming in her eyes. Ash's mouth opened slightly and his brow furrowed. "I nuthin' wrong! Daddy lelled! Daddy _mean_!"

"Sweetheart, sit down in your chair, that's what it's meant for."

Violet scowled but complied with her father's order. "Daddy still meanie."

Ash shook his head and released a deep sigh. He sat himself down in a chair next to Violet and gathered her into his lap. A small giggle emitted from Violet's lips at this and she wrapped her arms around his body and buried her head into his chest. Ash grinned and began to run his hand over Violet's hair lightly, a technique which always calmed her down.

"Vi, I didn't tell you off properly," the twenty-two-year-old explained. "If I was doing that, I _would_ have raised my voice. I'll only yell if I get _really_ angry."

"When Poke-mon get wrong?"

Ash's grin grew; only two-years-old and his daughter knew him so well. "Yes, when Pokémon get treated wrongly. But also when little girls behave _really_ badly."

"I not bad!"

The Pokémon Master chuckled slightly and brought Violet into a loose embrace. "I know. Now, there's something I want you to promise Daddy."

Violet looked up at her dad, eyes wide in anticipation.

"I want _you_," Ash tapped the tip of Violet's nose, causing the girl to giggle once more, "to promise _me_ that you'll behave today. Will you do that? I'll buy you a new toy if you do." Misty had warned Ash that he shouldn't really spoil Violet because it would be terrible if Violet were to ever become a spoilt brat. But Ash just couldn't resist spoiling his only daughter.

"New _toy_!" Violet squealed, tone and eyes full of excitement.

"Yes, but _only_ if you behave," Ash warned. "What is it that I want you to do?" He wanted to make sure that Violet understood him.

"Behave so I haf new toy," Violet replied, sounding just a bit disinterested. She brightened up as she asked, "What new toy?"

"_Well_, that depends on how good you are."

"I be dead good!"

Ash raised his eyebrow and ran his hand through the girl's fringe. "Do you promise?"

Violet threw her arms up in the arm as she cried, "Pomise!" Then, the young girl threw herself at her father. "Love Daddy!" Ash nearly fell backwards from the force of the young girl—he wasn't expecting it, really. It caught him off guard.

"I love you, too," Ash told Violet, with nothing but a genuine tone. When it came to people he loved, there was no one he loved more in the world than his daughter. It was only a smidgen more love than he had for his wife. The same applied to Misty – there was no one that _she_ loved more than her daughter. Both of them never ever thought it would be possible, until the moment they first laid eyes on their daughter. Even though she looked fragile and you could hardly see her body due to tubes covering it, Violet was still the most beautiful baby in the world to the both of them. It sounded _incredibly_ cheesy—but, it was the truth. "Right, finish your breakfast and Daddy will think of something for us to do."

The little girl pulled away from the embrace, directed her eyes to her breakfast, a massive frown on her face as she did so and then back to Ash. He _knew_ that look on her face. That was the _"I don't really want to do that" _look. Ash sighed and brushed a stray lock of black hair away from Violet's eye.

"You don't want to do that, do you, sweetheart?"

Violet vigorously shook her head, black hair swaying about.

"So what _do_ you want to do?" Violet got bored easily, so whatever she wanted to do _now_ wouldn't last long.

The two-year-old's face lit up and she jumped off Ash's lap. Ash sat in silence in the kitchen, listening as Violet thundered up the stairs, into a room, back out and down the stairs… and Ash couldn't help but let out a low chuckle when he saw the reason for why Violet had gone upstairs. Ash was surprised at himself for not guessing that's why she would have gone upstairs.

"Pay wif Pikachu!" Violet announced, holding up the yellow Pokémon in her arms triumphantly. Pikachu let out a low moan and jumped right out of her arms and onto Ash's lap, where he promptly lay down and closed his eyes.

"I don't think Pikachu _wants_ to play, Violet," Ash informed the little girl who was staring at Pikachu with a puzzled expression, "why don't you play with your dolls?"

"Dolls borin'," Violet huffed, "Watch telly?"

"You wanna watch telly?" Ash repeated, making sure Violet was clear in her decision.

"Yeah!" the two-year-old exclaimed, not even waiting for an answer as she turned and ran into the front room. "Daddy! Telly on! _Daddy_!"

"Okay, okay, I'm _coming_," Ash replied, scooping Pikachu into his arms and walking into the living room. "What do you want to watch, honey?"

Violet jumped onto the settee, earning a scolding look from her father which she completely ignored, and shrugged her shoulders. "Dunno. You decide!" Ash rolled his eyes and set down Pikachu onto the settee.

"Where's the remote?" Ash asked, looking around—and winced upon seeing toys scattered practically everywhere. The blue carpet was _just_ barely visible. "N-Never mind. Sweetheart, how about watching telly in your room?"

"Okay," Violet said, the idea not troubling her as she hopped off the sofa, "Why?" She stood by the stairs, head slightly tilted.

"Daddy has…" Ash resisted the urge to groan and bury his head into his hands, "… some work to do."

* * *

><p>Ash released a deep sigh and collapsed onto his front. <em>Two <em>whole _hours_ it took him to clean the living room up—all by himself. Glaring at the snoozing Electric Mouse on the settee, Ash pushed himself up onto his knees. Pikachu _had_ offered to help, and help he _did_… however, the help Pikachu did consisted of picking up a small teddy bear, sniffing it and hastily deciding that it just wasn't worth his time and effort.

"Misty had better appreciate all my hard work when she gets back," Ash muttered. Misty was spending the day at Cerulean Gym, as she had been a bit stressed lately from dealing with Violet. Like the good husband he was, Ash told her to take the day off—_"there's nothing to worry about,"_ he'd said, reassuring her with a big grin, _"I can look after Violet just fine on my own." _Both of them had believed that and so, Misty went without any worries to her old home.

If only Ash knew then what he knew now.

And then the sound of glass smashing sounded from upstairs. Ash wasted no time in rushing to his feet and rushing up the stairs, crying out, "Violet, are you _okay_?" with his parental anxiety working overtime… which immediately ceased when he was greeted the sight of a guilty-looking Violet standing by the table where a glass picture frame with a family picture in had once stood. Ash's first action was to move Violet away from the pieces of glass. Once he had done that, he knelt down to Violet's level and stared her straight in the eyes, placing his hands on her upper arms.

"Violet," Ash began, hoping that the whole thing was just an accident, "did you push that picture onto the floor on purpose?"

"Jus' wanted your attention," Violet replied. That sent Ash's heart plummeting into his stomach.

"Okay, sweetheart," Ash stood up and placed Violet's hand into his own, "Come with me, you're going in time-out." The reaction Ash got was exactly the one he was expecting.

"_No_!" Violet yelled, struggling against Ash's hold. "No, Daddy!" Fortunately, Ash had learned to deal with this behaviour, and without any problems just lifted his daughter into his arms. Of course, she started to kick and punch, but Ash was used to it.

"Stop it, Violet," he chastised whilst he carried her down the stairs. The black-haired girl paid him no mind. "Cut it _out_," the young father bit out, voice harder this time. Violet ceased her fighting and looked at her father with such a look that suggested she'd thought he'd gone crazy. After all, never before had she heard him use _that_ tone.

Ash placed Violet in the corner by the front door and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're going to stay in this corner facing the wall whilst I clean up the glass, okay?" Ash told his daughter, tone still stern. "Don't move a muscle or make one single noise. Do you understand me, young lady?" Violet could only nod. Ash moved Violet so that she was facing the wall, made sure that she wouldn't move and then collected a dustpan and brush from the kitchen. As he came out from the room, he glanced at Violet, who was shuffling her feet timidly with her head bowed and fingers holding each other, sighed and made his way up the stairs.

The way that Violet looked at him—it was almost as if she was scared of him. He hadn't really meant to be _that_ harsh when reprimanding her, but the stress of cleaning the front room up took its toll on him. He was wishing that just _once_, Violet would behave like the little angel Ash knew she was. When Violet behaved, she was the sweetest child. She'd never forget her manners and always speak when she was spoken to. She'd never pet a Pokémon without her parents' permission and she'd never throw a temper tantrum.

So _why_ when it was just him that she acted like a little devil? It made no sense to him whatsoever. If he wasn't holding her, she'd scream and yell until he was. He loved his little girl, he really did… but sometimes, she made no sense.

Ash finished cleaning up the glass and set the dustpan and brush to one side as he picked up the picture on the floor. It was a lovely family picture taken on a sunny afternoon on an outing to the park. He remembered that day well—many other parents there, plus his mother, couldn't stop praising Ash and Misty for having such a well-behaved child. The twenty-two-year-old sighed and placed the picture back on the table as he stood up.

He wasn't looking forward to the process of telling Violet what she did wrong and why she shouldn't do it; nonetheless, it had to be done if he ever expected Violet to behave well in the future. Ash made his way downstairs, deposited the glass into a bin in the kitchen and then walked over to Violet.

"Violet," he softly spoke, "you can face me now." However, instead of Violet jumping into his arms like he had anticipated, the little girl pushed past him with tears streaming down her cheeks and she hurried up the stairs and into her bedroom, slamming the door shut. Ash swiftly ran after her, but didn't barge into her room for fear of upsetting Violet even further. The worried dad stopped at her door and gently knocked on it. Pikachu came bounding up the stairs, woken up all by all the noise but Ash didn't notice him.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Daddy meanie!" was the tearful answer. Ash closed his eyes and bit his lips – he knew _that_ was coming. Just when he thought he'd gotten through to Violet.

"If you let me in, we can talk about it," Ash offered. The reply he got was the sound of something soft hitting door. "Okay then. I'll leave you alone for now, then." With a heavy heart, Ash turned and walked down the stairs, keeping his head down the whole time.

* * *

><p>Seven at night and Violet <em>still<em> hadn't come out of her room. Ash was at his wits end—by now, he had tried everything he could think of. The promise of _two_ new toys, an offer to go see Grandma, going to the park, going to see his Pokémon at the lab – not even _dinner_ had interested the little girl. So now, Ash was doing the only thing he could.

Watching the television.

He wasn't playing much attention to it, mind, all of his thoughts were on his baby girl. Maybe he _shouldn't_ have used that tone with her. She was only two-years-old, after all.

"Ash, Violet, I'm home!"

Ash jumped off the sofa so fast, he nearly left a trail of dust behind him. He zipped up to his wife and gathered her into his arms, barely giving her time to the shut the front door.

"A-Ash!" Misty remarked, surprised by her husband's actions, "I've only _just_ stepped through the door."

"And thank God you have, Mist!" Ash replied, pulling back from his embrace, "I'm stuck with what to do about Violet."

Misty cocked her head in confusion and regarded her husband with a strange look. "What are you _talking_ about, Ash? What has she done?"

"She was okay at first and just watched telly for a couple of hours whilst I tidied the living room—"

Misty peered over her husband's shoulder into the front room, a grin slithering onto her face as she caught sight of the spotless room. "Aww, Ash! I was going to do that tomorrow, but you've saved me the bother! That's so sweet."

"You can thank me later, Misty! As I was saying, she was fine at first but then she purposely broke a picture frame upstairs to get my attention."

Misty's eyes bulged. "The glass one upstairs?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah, that one. I put her in time out for it, which was a huge struggle as she kept kicking and punching me."

That was all Misty needed to hear. "Right, well I think I'll go and have some words with that little madam." She tried to brush past Ash, but he pushed her back with his hands on her shoulders.

"Wait, not yet. After I took her out of time out, I tried to talk to her but she just ran up into her room and she's stayed in there ever since. Nothing I tried has coaxed her out."

The orange-haired twenty-four-year-old placed a hand on her chin as she went deep in thought. Ash watched her with baited breath, desperately wishing he could read minds.

"You say she broke the frame on purpose, right?" Misty questioned. "To get your attention? Think about it, Ash. Violet always behaves like this when it's just you, doesn't she?"

"Yeah…"

"And she's Daddy's Little Girl, which can only mean one thing…"

"Which would be…?" Ash enquired, crossing his arms and shooting an annoyed expression to his wife.

"She misbehaves because she thinks you won't punish her for it!"

The Pokémon Master wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. Violet didn't behave because she thought she could get away with it? Was that really the truth? Yes, Ash was soft… but was he _that_ soft? What happened this afternoon surely proved that he wasn't?

"Don't you worry; I'll go and talk to her, Ash."

**A/N: I know, rubbish ending. I couldn't think of how to end it, so sue me. It's nearly ten at night, so I'm becoming more tired which means my writing is lacking. You enjoyed it, right? I really wanted to get it finished for tonight, which is why it seems rushed. If it seems that way, it most likely is.**

**OH EM GEE. Westlife were on Strictly Come Dancing… AND THEY SUNG FLYING WITHOUT WINGS! Eeeehhhh! It's a Pokémon song, that's why I got so excited. It was a brilliant performance of course. Seriously, when Claudia Winkleman said that they were singing Flying without Wings, I honestly pumped my fists and cried, "YESSS!" Ohh man, I was so happy. It really made my night. **

**Yunagirlamy, 6.11.11.**


	5. Last Christmas

**Author's notes: Okay, it's not chronological any more. -_- The reason for this is that Violet is _five_ in this and Misty is dead, but in the next chapter I upload, Violet will be _three_ and Misty will be alive. *sigh* Oh well. This will just be a story of a typical Christmas. At least what it was like when **_**I **_**was little… except one of my parents wasn't dead. (And still isn't, woo!) I'm going to try my damned hardest **_**not**_** to make it cheesy or fluffy or **_**any**_**thing like that. Not that there's anything wrong with that… okay maybe a leetle. But hey, I'm English – we don't really like things like that. Well, at least I don't. If you're expecting Ash to read his daughter a Christmas story or for them to drink eggnog****, then you're going to be HORRIBLY disappointed. Oh, and this is going to sound like a terrible excuse, but any grammar mistakes that likkle Violet makes whilst talking, please credit those to her as she is only five. And partially me, since I'm the one writing her. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I only own any characters that have not appeared in it.**

5. Last Christmas.

"You want a _what_?"

"A bike."

"Why do you want a bike?"

"Oh, so I can take it apart."

Ash froze, holding the lights in a static position and turned to look at his daughter who was attaching bulbs to the bottom branches of the tree, humming quietly to herself as she did so. Was she really being serious? Or being her usual self and just joking? Well, there was only one way to find out.

"Are you being serious?" Ash questioned, curling one hand into a fist and resting it on his waist—the lights he held hung down towards the floor. Violet shot him an amused glance, with a little smirk added. This prompted Ash to roll his eyes and continue with his task of draping lights over the Christmas tree. "So what do you _really_ want for Christmas?"

"Daddy, that's a secret," Violet told him matter-of-factly. "Only Santa can know that."

Ash pulled a mock-sad face. "But sweetie, how am I supposed to tell Santa what you want if I don't know?"

Violet stood up and ran over to the box on the settee, which contained various Christmas decorations. The five-year-old stuck her hands in and began to tug on some gold tinsel. "Because Santa will know automatically what I want. That's what Robert said."

Ash raised his eyebrows. "And where did _you_ learn 'automatically'?"

"From Pikachu," Violet stated, pointing to the yellow mouse who was scratching at the tinsel he had asked Ash to wrap around his ear. "I learn lots of stuff from Pikachu."

"I bet you do," Ash muttered. Once he had finished hanging the lights over the tree, he went over to his Pokémon, picked him up and sat down on the free side of the cushion, setting Pikachu down on his lap. "Come here, let me get that off you," he said to the rodent who was wriggling about trying to get it off.

"You shouldn't of asked, Pikachu," Violet remarked, giggling as she finally retrieved the gold tinsel from the box.

"Hey," Ash began, softly pulling the tinsel from Pikachu's ears, "remember when _you_—"

"Dad!" Violet cried, whirling to face him with a horrified expression. "You promised you wouldn't talk about that again!"

"Pikachu pika kachu pikachu, Pi-Pika-Pi," Pikachu commentated, crossing his arms. Violet shot a confused look to the electric mouse, trying to make sense of what he had said. Sometimes the five-year-old could understand him—and when she could, only tiny pieces—and sometimes, she couldn't. Most of the time, she couldn't – something the little girl hated and hoped to rectify soon.

"What did he say?" Violet bluntly asked her father. "I didn't understand it."

Ash thought carefully, hesitating on what choice of words he should use without fear of offending his daughter. "Just… something I agree with," the twenty-five-year-old chuckled, recovering the last piece of tinsel from Pikachu's ear. The Electric-type swiftly jumped off his lap with a small "thank you" (in his own Pika language, of course) and ran up to Violet, who handed him a piece of tinsel to put around the bottom of the tree. Ash sat back, keeping a close eye on the two to make sure there was no danger of them being hurt.

The cute scene was great with just the two of them, but of course it was missing one extra person: Misty. She loved to decorate the Christmas tree and it never failed to look beautiful at the end. This was the first Christmas without Misty and it was harder than Ash expected it to be. There wasn't a problem with money and presents; Ash's position in the Indigo Plateau made sure of that. It wasn't that he wasn't in the Christmas spirit; because to be so would be cruel to Violet and his Pokémon. It was because he felt lonely. Despite having his family around him, he felt lonely without his other half. Yes it sounded damned cliché, but Ash wasn't bothered about that.

"Daddy, come and help!" his daughter exclaimed, snapping Ash out of his thoughts. The young dad smiled warmly at his young child.

"All right then."

* * *

><p>The living room was bathed in a dim light, creating a lovely atmosphere for the room's two occupants. The curtains were shut and the Christmas tree lights of red, yellow, blue and green added the welcomed Christmas feeling. Wrapped around the mirror, that hung above the fireplace, was red and gold tinsel. Thin, gold lametta dangled from the mantelpiece and snow globes were scattered upon it, in-between the various pictures. On the wall by the door was a big, red stocking which had the picture of a Christmas tree and a snowman on it.<p>

Violet and Pikachu were curled up on the settee, watching Christmas cartoons. The quilt from Violet's bed was draped over the two and logs were burning on the fire. Pikachu was settled in Violet's arms and as for Violet, her head was resting on the arm of the settee and her eyes were glued to the telly screen. Pikachu wasn't giving one-hundred percent to the television – the Mouse Pokémon was just enjoying the warmth radiating from Violet's body and the fireplace.

Ash watched from the doorway with a smile; one hand was rested on the door-frame and the other held a wired phone up to his ear—like most people in Kanto, he _did_ have a video phone but he didn't want Violet to hear the other person's voice. Even Ash was talking in a low voice, although he was sure that Violet had blocked out the rest of the world.

"That's way too late, Mum. Violet normally wakes me up at four in the morning to open her presents… yeah, that'd be nice. She'd love to see you tonight. Are you sure you don't mind, though? … I _know_, but—… okay, Mum. I'll put the kettle on, then… yes, I can! … I can and I'll prove it! … All right then, see you later. Bye, love you, Mum. Bye."

Ash sighed as he hung the phone back on its cradle—he loved his mother dearly, but by _God_ did she tend to ramble on a bit.

"Who was that?" Violet's voice floated from in the living room. Ash gazed in, and sure enough, her brown eyes were now turned on him – the television having now been shoved to one side. Pikachu, however, was now giving _his_ full attention to it _despite_ being an adult.

"No one, sweetheart," Ash replied, more out of habit than wanting to keep Delia coming over a secret. His mother had _always_ come over for Christmas, but before Misty died, Delia had arrived _after_ Violet had opened her presents and all the mess had been cleared away and everyone had gotten dressed. _Now_ everything had changed. Violet was used to having two people watch as she opened her presents, but only Ash was there this year. Therefore, he and his mother thought it'd be a great surprise for Delia to be there as well.

"Oh. Okay." Violet shrugged and turned back to her programme. Ash smiled and shook his head.

He couldn't wait for Violet's reaction to the news that her grandmother was coming over. She was going to be so surprise—

"Daddy, when's Grandma getting here?"

* * *

><p>He rolled his eyes and sighed at himself before shifting the pillow over to the dry side. He put his head back down irritably, blinking back the barrage of tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks. Ash directed his eyes to his starter, who was curled up against him. Pikachu had cried earlier, and considerably hard too, and Ash had comforted him, in the same way he comforted Violet when she cried over her mother. He'd held Pikachu tightly in his arms, rubbing his back and saying nothing whilst the Electric mouse cried into his shoulder. When Pikachu had finished, Ash laid him down on the bed and Pikachu had instantly curled up next to Ash. Suprisingly, and envously for Ash, Pikachu had fallen asleep rather quickly. It wasn't fair; Ash had done a fair amount of crying all day – when he was certain his daughter wouldn't be able to see or hear, he didn't want to spoil Christmas Eve for her – and here he was, just not being able to shut his eyes and rest. Ash glanced at the time—1:42AM—and he knew Violet would still be up at this hour, chattering away to her toys what she might be getting for Christmas.<p>

It would be selfish of him to disturb her, but all he wanted right now was to hold Violet. It sounded horrible, but to him, she was proof that there was still some Misty left in the world for him to love. Yes of _course_ he loved Violet for herself, but she was her mother's daughter.

Careful so that he wouldn't wake up his snoozing Pikachu, Ash gently slipped out of his bed quilt and planted his feet onto the brown carpet floor. Briefly he remembered having an argument with Misty when they first moved into this house about what colour the carpet should be—Ash wanted it to be a plain white while Misty wanted it to be a baby blue. In the end, they fought over it so much that his mother intervened and had a carpet put down one day when the two were out visiting Brock. Ash smiled sadly, wishing he could still argue with Misty. He missed the way her temper would flare whenever he did something idiotic, which was most of the time he had to admit. Ash could definitely see that fiery temper in his little daughter, though. Violet may have looked like _him_, but when it came to her personality, she definitely took after her mother in that department.

The twenty-five-year-old silently opened his door and closed it, and then made his way to Violet's room, just a couple of doors down. When he made it there, he took a deep, ragged breath in and out and knocked as soundlessly as he could on his girl's door.

"Come in, Dad," was the answer, near enough a whisper. Ash entered the room, shutting the door behind him. "I can't sleep either," Violet told him, her voice still quiet. "I keep thinking about Mummy, too." That was all Ash needed to hear before rushing over to his daughter and gathering her into his arms. Violet climbed onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her head into his chest. "You must be psychic, Daddy," the girl said, her voice muffled. Ash could still understand her, though.

"Why?"

"Because I was just about to come to _you_."

Whether it was because _she_ wanted comfort or _he_ wanted comfort, Ash couldn't guess.

"But, at least we know one thing," Violet said, pulling back to gaze up at her father.

"What's that?" Ash questioned, tucking a stray lock of Violet's hair behind her ear.

"Wherever Mum is right now, she's having a great Christmas, because she'd want _us_ to as well."

* * *

><p>Ash remembered being <em>so<em> excited for Christmas when he was a little boy. He'd always _rush_ downstairs full of exhilaration, eager to open whatever presents Santa Claus had left for him under the tree. When he got something he really liked, he'd scream the house down in happiness.

His daughter? The same could _not_ be said for her.

The present she was opening now was something she had literally begged Ash for – clasping her hands together and getting down on her knees – and the twenty-five-year could predict what her reaction would be. Her eyes would light up, she'd smile—and promptly move onto the next present.

Violet finished tearing off the snowman themed wrapping paper, with a little help from her grandmother – and when she saw her gift her eyes sparkled as though she were the luckiest kid in the world. She sent a smile her father's way; she was happy that she'd got what she wanted, but now it was time to move onto the next present.

Ash sighed inwardly and chuckled quietly. His daughter was such a character and without her, his life would definitely be dull and boring. Just then his heart pained for Misty, but he pushed it away. Not much he could do about it _now_… unless Celebi were to show up.

"Hey, Ash, where's Pikachu?" Delia suddenly questioned, eyes darting around and worry shown on her face. "I haven't seen him."

Ash stood to his full height from the floor and began to look around the room for his starter. "Now that you mention it, I haven't either. Pikachu? Pikachu, where are you?"

Violet wasn't paying either of them attention, instead just focused on pressing the buttons on her storybook.

Then Ash heard a muffled cry from a box underneath the Christmas tree. He raised his eyebrows and immediately dashed to the tree, picking up the rather heavy box. As soon as he opened the lid, though, something yellow and fluffy jumped into his arms exclaiming:

"Pika-Pi!"

"Hey, Pikachu!" Ash laughed, putting the present to one side so he could hug his Pokémon. "How'd you get in there?"

"I think maybe Pikachu's had too much ketchup!" Delia giggled, holding a hand to her mouth. Pikachu rubbed the back of his head and chuckled sheepishly in reply to this, letting Ash know the answer without having to ask.

"Okay, well no more ketchup for _you_." Pikachu squeaked in agreement and jumped down to the floor to join Violet, who greeted him by pulling him into her lap and stroking his head.

The Pokémon Master then looked in the present, amazed to find a Poké Ball in there. He juggled it slightly in his hands, feeling the weight of it. One thing was for sure, this Poké Ball was _not_ hollow. What kind of Pokémon was in _there_? Before he could ask his mother though—because it definitely wasn't from him or his friends—his little girl snatched it out of his hands and held it up to her face, gazing at it in wonder.

"Violet, we don't snatch from people," Ash mildly admonished.

"'Kay," Violet replied, eyes still on the Poké Ball. "What's in _this_?" She questioned, plonking herself down on her grandmother's lap.

"Well," Delia began, "it's a Pokémon for when you start your journey! You'll have to wait and see!"

Silence followed as Violet and Ash took this news in.

"I have to _wait_?"

**A/N: Okay, so I admit that in **_**my**_** Christmas past, Pikachu didn't get trapped in a box, nor did I receive a Pokémon for Christmas. If my memory serves me right, however, I **_**did**_** get Pokémon: The First Movie on VHS. Okay, time for my big news (which you've probably already heard):**

**Pokémon The Movie: White—Victini and Zekrom will be shown on CITV on the 2****nd**** of January! That's only thirteen days away! I'm so excited, eeeh!**

**Oh, anyone else watch Lucario and the Mystery of Mew today on CITV? I cried, as usual. Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea is **_**supposed**_** to be on tomorrow, but from what I've seen, it looks like it'll be going on to The Rise of Darkrai. Have CITV got some problem with the ninth film or something?**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

**Yunagirlamy, 20.12.11.**

**P.S. The title of this chapter is my favourite Christmas song! Ahh, us British sure know how to do a good Christmas song.**


	6. Of Dents and Lakes

**Author's notes: Okay, so you were expecting one with Misty and a three-year-old Violet in. But I **_**really**_** wanted to do this one, so there. My name on the story (it actually is, seeing as my name is Amy. What, you thought I picked a random name?) so I can do what I want. :P Besides, that will be the **_**next**_** one, so do not panic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I only own any characters that have not appeared in it.**

**6. Of Dents and Lakes. **

Being nine-years-old and bored was never a good combination. Being the daughter of Ash Ketchum, one of the least patient people in the world just made it worse. The black-haired girl sighed as she slid down even lower in her chair, eyes focused on the screen of her hand-held console but not paying full attention to it. She just _hated_ the days when her father had to go and work at the Indigo Plateau. It wasn't fair, why did he have to be a Pokémon Master and one of the Elite Four? True, it guaranteed that Violet could have pretty much everything she asked for but it didn't mean that she had to _like_ the arrangement. What made it even worse was that he always took Pikachu with him—which meant she had no one to talk to in this stupid café. Yes, sometimes her grandmother chatted to her for five minutes but she always had to go back to working. And most of the people in this café were boring adults anyway. Violet couldn't wait until she had Pokémon, she'd always have someone to talk to.

Sighing, Violet saved her game and deposited the console into her little shoulder handbag. She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. Why couldn't she just stay at home? Didn't Dad trust her? It wasn't like the house would be a tip when he got back! It just wasn't fair.

"Are you okay, sweetie?"

The girl nearly jumped at her grandmother's voice, but gained her composure swiftly. She sat up, and twisted her body round so that she was facing her grandmother.

"I'm okay," Violet replied, resting her arms and head on the back of the chair, "I'm just bored as hell. Why couldn't Dad have gone to work on _Monday_? I'd have something to actually do, then…"

Delia looked thoughtful for a while. Then she suddenly grinned and clasped her hands together. "I've got it! Why don't you go out and hang about with Robert?"

Violet's gaze shifted down to the floor. "But Dad said I have to stay here."

Delia held a finger up and winked. "I won't tell him. Besides, if you come back before _he_ does, he'll never know!"

An expression of delight crossed the young girl's face as it lit up and she shot a wide grin to her grandmother. "_Really_? Are you being serious?" Delia nodded and motioned for her granddaughter to stand up from her chair, which she did seconds later. "That's so wicked, thanks, Grandma!" Wasting no time at all, Violet gathered up her coat and ran straight out of the café almost creating a trail of gust behind her. Delia sighed and shook her head at the child, being reminded of when Ash was that hyper…

… five hours ago.

* * *

><p>Violet tugged her coat tighter around her body, shivering slightly. It wasn't <em>this<em> cold earlier, which was why she hadn't put on her bigger coat. Of course, her dad had warned her that the weather would become nippy but she didn't believe him because it was so sunny this morning. Looking up now, the sky was completely different; dark and grey, not a single spot of blue or sun for that matter. If only she had a key for her house, this wouldn't be a problem. True, she _could_ have just stayed in the café but the café didn't have a telly, or a public kitchen… or a nice, warm bed.

"Why are dads so stupid?" Violet mumbled, wrapping her arms around her chest. "Why am I talking to myself?" The girl stopped in the middle of the path, gazing at the bungalows that were on either side. "I'm in Cross Path Street?" Violet cried out in despair. "Oh man, that _sucks_! … And I'm _still_ talking to myself." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, if I'm going to talk to myself, I may as well try and give myself some ideas." She racked her mind, trying to think of something she could do. "Maybe Nikki was right. Maybe Pallet Town _is_—" Her sentence was cut short as her eyes caught sight of something that would give her _much_ entertainment.

Without hesitation, the child ran over to the object as to make sure no one _else_ would claim it for their own. Of course, it _was_ strange that it should be so far away from its home. How someone had managed to get it away from its home was a mystery—however, Violet was just happy that some stranger had unknowingly provided some fun for her.

She took hold of the object, a grin of pure ecstasy fixed on her face. Without caring if anyone was looking, Violet started to wheel it in the direction hers and Robert's street was in. It went without saying really that she would drag Robert along – after all, Robert was the only reason she had came out anyway.

In just a few minutes, Violet was in her street but she zoomed past her house, instead choosing to push the object up to the top of a steep hill. Yes, she was aware that there was a small lake in front of the hill but with any luck, they'd stop short of the lake. They wouldn't be going _that_ fast…

Certain that the object wasn't going to slide down the hill, Violet giggled with joy – after getting her breath back – and as carefully as she could, she walked back down the hill, almost just using her toes. It nearly turned out so that she was running, but she kept her balance right. When she reached the bottom she slightly fell over, recovered quickly and made her way to the house of her best friend's. Luckily, it was exactly opposite her house—which actually had _nothing_ to do with them being best friends.

The nine-year-old jogged up the steps in front of the door (but not a porch) and rapped her knuckles on the door in a rhythmical pattern. The door opened no less than ten seconds later, revealing a brown-haired boy behind it. As soon as he saw Violet, he rolled his eyes and muttered something incomprehensible under his breath.

"Oh look, here's trouble," he sighed. "What have you found to get us grounded for life… _again_?"

Violet waggled her eyebrows at him and promptly grabbed his wrist, only telling him, "You'll have to come and see. I _promise _it's gonna be fun!"

"Before or after a massive telling off?"

"We won't get told off—"

Robert tugged Violet closer to his home. "So it _is_ something that will get us in trouble? I knew it."

"But not if our dads don't find out!" Violet exclaimed, feeling a sinking feeling in her stomach at the idea that she would not get to do what she wanted to. It certainly wasn't something that she could enjoy fully all by her lonesome—Robert just _had_ to be there with her. "Come _on_, it'll be fun! What do you say?"

There was a few seconds of silence, before Robert let out a deep breath, pulled his coat from a hook and called out to his father, "Dad, I'm going out with Violet! See you later!" The boy didn't leave a chance for a reply as he slammed the door shut before one could be heard. As he tugged his coat on, he shot a look of disbelief to his friend. "So how _fun_ is this thing?"

"You know when we were in Reception and Year One and the other one?"

Robert nodded. "Year Two, yes. Why?"

"Well," Violet began as she lead Robert to their destination, "remember when we used to roll down the little hill? You know, the one that was just by that big tree?"

"Oh yeah," Robert remarked, his mind filling of memories from those days, "What about it?" Violet didn't give a reply, instead dragging the poor boy towards the steep hill. Upon realising what he'd have to do, Robert's eyes bulged and he backed away. "No way, Violet, no _way_! I am _not_ climbing all the way up _there_!"

Violet clasped her hands in front of her, almost pleading. "Oh, _please_? It'll be worth it, honest!"

Robert gazed up the hill and back to Violet. At seeing the anxiety on her face, he moaned and drew a hand down his face. "I'm _really_ going to regret this in the long run… but _fine_. Let's go up."

The Ketchum girl let out a squeal of delight and clutched Robert's hand. "You're not, I promise," she said as she staggered up the hill with her life-long friend. "But… you can… kill me later," the girl struggled out as they eventually reached the top. Robert doubled over, grasping his stomach.

"So… _why_ did you drag me from my nice, warm living room all the way up here?" he questioned as he looked around in confusion.

"Be-_cause_, because, because, because…" Violet rattled off excitedly.

"Because?" Robert raised an eyebrow.

"Because," Violet gestured grandly to a shopping trolley just to the side of her, "look what I found!"

"What's so special about a trolley?" Robert frowned.

Violet's big grin and arms fell. "You _what_? Have you not noticed where we're standing?"

"Yeah, on top of a hill… Oh, God no…"

"Oh, God _yes_."

* * *

><p>"<em>This<em>. Is your worst idea. _Ever_. Full stop."

"_Oh_, stop moaning. This is gonna be _great_!"

From his position behind Violet, Robert surveyed the situation carefully. This could either end badly… or _really_ badly. From the way things looked, it seemed the latter was going to be the result. Unfortunately, Violet had not yet worked this out. She probably thought that everything was going to be okay and that they were _not_ going to get wet.

"Are you ready for this?" Violet enquired, her body stiffly bunched up in the front of the trolley.

_Not really…_

"Sure!" Robert retorted, his gut aching with nerves – not from the knowledge of that they'd inevitably get wet, but from the knowledge of the explaining he'd have to do to his father. "Go for it!" This was it, no turning back now. Even if he hopped out of the trolley, Violet would still end up crashing into the lake. Saving his own hide was _not_ an option for him.

"Three…"

_Shiiit._

"Two…"

_Why did I come out? You're an idiot, Robert._

"ONE!" Violet cried, suddenly lunging her body forward causing the trolley to accelerate swiftly forward down the steep hill. As soon as this happened, Violet quickly started to regret the idea. She did not say this out loud however—she made it known by screaming her lungs out. Robert wanted to cover his ears from the loudness, but the speed at which they were racing down the hill meant he did _not_ want to let go of gripping the sides of the trolley.

_Oh, my God, we're gonna die. For sure this time. _

At that moment in time, a car was driving up the road. The driver was minding his own business, as was his Pikachu in the passenger seat beside him. However, when he heard the screaming of a young girl, he braked his car and looked to his left confusedly.

Violet took a break from her screaming to cry out, "Oh no! That's my _Dad's_ car!"

Ash barely had time to gather Pikachu and himself out of the car before the trolley collided full-force into the side of the vehicle. The force of the impact sent Violet and Robert flying up into the air, straight over the top of the car—and right into the freezing waters of the lake.

"Violet!" Ash yelled, running up to check on his daughter and her friend. "Oh, my God, are you two _okay_?"

The two friends swam up to the surface of the lake, dramatically taking in a big, deep breath.

"We're… okay, Dad," Violet spoke. Her voice was timid and the expression on her face matched her tone exactly. She, like Robert, knew what damage the trolley would have done to the car. She, like Robert also, knew that once her dad looked at the dent, the shit was going to hit the fan. "But… I wouldn't look at your… car."

"Huh?" Ash placed Pikachu down on the ground, walked around to the side of his car, pulled the trolley aside… and when he saw the extent of the destruction caused to this car, an expression of nothing but pure rage escalated on his face. "Whose idea _was_ this?" he spat out.

Violet instantly pointed to Robert, whilst Robert pointed to Violet. But Violet knew whose fault this _really _was.

_Stupid Grandma…_

**AN: I have wanted to write that scene for **_**so**_** long now. I'm so glad I finally have, let me tell you. I'm really pleased with this one as well, because it feels like something that would happen in a British comedy sitcom (which are the **_**best**_** in the world, **_**ever**_**) and I've always felt it'd be nice to write for one of them. **

**So, what kind of punishment did Ash dish out to Violet? Well… I'll leave that to your imagination. Just… don't imagine something **_**too**_** harsh. **

**Oh, if you're living in the UK, go on ITV Player and go on Pokémon: Black and White's page. The two episodes from the 27****th**** of December and the 28****th**** of December are **_**Crisis in the Underground Up! **_**and **_**Battle for the Underground**_**, because for some strange reason, we got them before they aired in the US. *shrugs* Not that I'm complaining about it. Oh, and **_**Arceus and the Jewel of Life **_**is on at 1:00PM later today! On CITV. Not Disney XD. **

**Yunagirlamy, 29.12.11.**


	7. Anniversary Celebrations

**Author's notes: Just a warning, this one will be **_**chock full **_**of British slang. One example is fag, meaning a cigarette before you Yanks gasp in horror. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I only own any characters that have not appeared in it. **

**7. Anniversary Celebrations.**

"Ash, I want to do something for our anniversary."

Her husband shot an amused look at her as he buttered Violet's toast. "We've only been married for… let's see, I was seventeen when we got married so that's…" Ash put the knife down and counted on his fingers, prompting Misty to roll her eyes, "wow… six years. Longer than I thought, really."

Misty regarded her husband with a dark glare. "And I want to_ celebrate_ being married for six years, though God only knows why."

"Mummy, what's married mean?" Violet questioned, staring intently at her mother. However, Ash replied before Misty could.

"It means throwing your life away. There's even this piece of paper where you practically sign your death warrant."

"There _is_?" Violet's eyes turned to her father.

"ASH!"

Violet giggled behind her hand. "Daddy's in twouble!" she said in a sing-song voice. Ash mock-glared at Violet, pretending to smack her on her arm—this only caused the little girl's giggles to increase further. Pikachu, whom was just entering the kitchen, wore a confused expression on his face wondering what the hell he had missed out on.

"Ash, do you mind _not_ making our three-year-old thinking marriage is a _bad_ thing?" Misty questioned, "What about when _she_ wants to get married?"

"You mean _if_," Ash countered, handing Violet's now buttered toast on a plate to her, "and then you've got to think about _who_ she wants to get married to. I bet it'll be Robert."

"You _what_?" Misty exclaimed, ruffling Pikachu,whom had clambered onto her lap, between his ears. "May and Drew's son?"

Ash nodded. "Well, yeah. The two are best friends—why not?"

"Ash…" Misty sighed, placing a hand to her forehead. "You _don't_ marry your best friends. Who does _that_?" Ash said nothing, only shooting asmirk to his wife. "Bollocks. _We_ did." Ash instantly gasped in horror and placed his big hands over his daughter's small ears.

"Misty, you can't say that in front of Violet!" Ash cried in an appalled tone. "What if she picks it up?" Misty shook her head at him, pointing to Violet. The little girl, not at all fazed by her father's hands over her ears, seemed to have a song in her head as she was quietly humming a tune, whilst eating her toast, with a satisfied smirk on her face. "She _could_ have heard it."

"I don't think so, Ash."

Ash scowled mildly at his wife before removing his hands. "And yet, whenever _I_ swear around her, you tell me off something rotten."

"_That's _because she thinks that if it's okay for daddy to say it, then she can say it, too," Misty pointed.

"Who's this she, white woman?" Violet abruptly said, completely serious.

"Bloody _hell_," Ash groaned, burying his head into his hands. "What have I _done_?"

"Ash, I'm going to glue your sodding mouth _shut_," Misty warned. "You're tainting our daughter's innocent mind."

"Is bloody hell a bad word, too?" Violet asked with her eyes wide in fascination. She didn't wait for an answer, however. "Cool!"

"Yes, Violet. It _is_," Misty responded. "So _don't_ use it."

"Awww." Violet pouted her bottom lip. Suddenly, her face lightened up and she tugged on her father's hair. "Daddy, can I say bloody hell?" Ash picked his head up and shot a sympathetic smile to his child.

"Sorry, sweetheart. Bad word means you can't say it."

"But why _not_?" the three-year-old whined. "_You_ said it!"

"See what I mean?" Misty remarked in a snooty tone. "Everything _you _say, Violet repeats it."

"That's _not_ true!" Ash insisted. "Go on, give me an example. Except for just now."

Misty shook her head, resting her elbows on the table. "It doesn't matter, Ash. Can we just discuss things to do for our anniversary?" The red-haired mother sighed, resting her cheek on the palm of her hand. Ash had never been as passionate about their anniversary as she had—it wasn't that he didn't care, he cared _deeply_ about it, but he just... didn't see why such a big deal had to be made out of it. Sometimes for the sake of making Misty happy he tried, he really did. Sometimes he hit the nail on the head; however most of the time, he failed epically.

"Sure, Misty," Ash replied, pulling a giggling Violet onto his lap. "So what do you want to do for it?"

"Maybe..." Misty began, absently tracing her index finger along a line on the wooden table. "Maybe we could... go out for dinner?"

"Go out for dinner?" Ash tilted his head, a look of misunderstanding expressed on it. "What's wrong with eating dinner here?" Violet echoed the exact same expression, her brown eyes demanding an answer from her mother.

"It's not as romantic!"

"We can dim the lights in here," Ash said, looking around the room. "I think we've got candles in the cupboard actually..."

Misty resisted the urge to slam her face into her hands. "Ash…" she growled.

"And I'm sure we can get Brock to cook us up a great meal," Ash carried on, oblivious to his wife's rising rage. He gazed down to Violet and ruffled her hair, causing the little girl to scowl and swat his hand away. "Wouldn't that be great, Vi? Yeah, you'd love that, wouldn't you?"

Misty's fury flushed away and her head instantly shot up. "Excuse me?"

Ash shrugged. "Well, I think Violet should be part of it."

"B-But, Ash—!"

"Misty, look at it this way." Ash sighed, pushing Violet's short fringe back. "Violet is our child and she's part of our relationship. It's not fair to push her out of it. Whoever ruled that celebrating our anniversary had to be just us?"

"Because when we got married, Violet wasn't even born!"

"So? It's _because_ we got married that Violet was born," Ash countered. "And if we didn't get married," Ash covered his daughter's ears once more and lowered his voice to a whisper, "Violet wouldn't have been born." He raised his voice to its normal level again. "Therefore, because Violet is a result of our marriage we should include her in our celebration as well. After all, we _are_ celebrating us getting married aren't we?"

Misty frowned; she had to admit that her husband had just made some _very_ valid points. In fact, the more that she thought about it the more that it made sense. Ash was right—it wouldn't be fair to exclude Violet out of their festivity.

"Okay, Ash, we'll take Violet with us out to dinner," Misty conceded.

Ash grinned and tightened his arms around Violet's midsection (which caused the small girl to let loose a series of giggles) in joy... but his glee was soon over as Misty's words played over in his hand. "Wait... _out_ to dinner?"

Misty nodded, crossing her arms which caused Pikachu to be scooped up into her arms earning a squeal of delight from the small rodent. "If we're going to do this by _your _rules, then I only ask that we go out to dinner." _And here's where I turn it back on you, Ketchum. _"After all, Violet's our beautiful child – why shouldn't we show her off to other people?"

Ash slumped his shoulders and his grin faded into a warm smile, still keeping Violet close to him. "Okay. I suppose it's not like we can't afford it."

"Who's this _we_, Mr Elite Four?"

"What?" Ash squeaked out. His face was painted with an air of horror. "_I_ have to pay for it?"

"Of course," Misty said simply.

"You got money, Daddy," Violet muttered as she was pulling at Ash's green fingerless gloves. "And men al... alwa..."

"Always, sweetie," Ash provided for her.

"_Always_ have to pay for women," the three-year-old finished. "Everyone knows that!"

"Daddy didn't," Misty informed her daughter. "So what does that make Daddy, Violet?"

"Stew-peed!" Violet exclaimed cheerfully.

"That's right!" Misty chirped, nodding and clasping her hands together. "Daddy _is_ stupid."

"Thanks, Misty," Ash sulked. He rested his head on his toddler's head lightly and pouted his bottom lip—a near enough perfect impersonation of his daughter whenever she couldn't get her way. "I love you, too."

"Oh, Ash. Don't be such a _baby._"

* * *

><p>This was <em>ridiculous. <em>Violet was _three_-years-old. She did _not_ need to be in a bloody pushchair anymore! But did Ash listen to her advice? Did he heck as like! Instead, he insisted on wheeling Violet around in that pink and white pushchair nearly everywhere that they went. It wasn't as if Violet couldn't walk, because Misty was there when she took her first step! Misty had confronted Ash about it multiple times and _every single damn time_ the response she got was: _"Violet enjoys being in her pushchair. Why take away something she loves? Speaking of love, I love you soo much!"_

"Misty, what do you think of this one?"

Misty was shaken out of her thoughts and directed her eyes to her husband, whom was resting one hand on one of the handles of the pushchair and with the other hand was holding up a green and yellow dress made for two to three-year-olds. It reminded Misty of… _that dress_… so there was no way in hell that she was going to allow Ash to waste his money on such rubbish.

"Are you _kidding_?" Misty remarked with an arched brow. "That's horrible; put it _back_."

Ash's face fell like that of a child's being told he could not have any sweets – nevertheless, he obeyed his spouse and hung the dress back on the rail from which he had taken it. Immediately he began to search for another dress, pushing and pulling his daughter's pushchair whenever needed. He ignored the roll of eyes from Misty—he couldn't work out what he had done, though—and just focused on finding the perfect garment for his little… _angel_ (a term Ash knew he could use _very_ loosely).

As he was sometimes (but more likely to be found perched on his trainer's shoulder) Pikachu was quite content sitting in Violet's lap, even if she _did_ constantly pull at his ears, tail and fur—her grip wasn't very tight, though, so Pikachu supposed he didn't mind all that too much. Sometimes even Violet had a very relaxing touch, causing him to squeal in delight. Unusually though, Violet wasn't doing _any_thing – only staring around the shop, eyes sparkling with admiration.

And then the toddler decided to pull at his ears. Normally she wouldn't be so tight, but she was just too excited. Pikachu squirmed in discomfort, letting out small noises that reflected his distress. Thankfully it did not last long, as Ash noticed the uncomfortable expression on his Pokémon's face (Misty was busy looking at tops and skirts for Violet). The young parent sighed and shook his head at his daughter's actions. Then, as gently as he could, he eased Pikachu's ear out of Violet's grip and hoisted Pikachu, whom appeared to be _very_ grateful, up onto his shoulder. The Mouse Pokémon breathed a sigh of relief, very ecstatic to be away from Violet. The same, however, could not be repeated for Violet herself.

Tears welled in her eyes and she threw her arms up, looking straight up at her father. "Daddy, _noo_!" she whined with her voice as high a pitch she could manage. It caught Misty's attention and the Water Pokémon Trainer whirled around to face her husband, one fist curled up and a scowl on her face.

"_Ash_, what have you done to Violet!"

Ash raised his hands up to his chest, waving them rapidly in defence. "Nothing, I swear!"

Misty continued to glare at her husband as she unstrapped Violet from her pushchair and held her so that Violet could cry into her shoulder. "Then _why_ is she _crying_!" The red-head began to console her daughter by rubbing her back softly and bouncing her slightly. "She must have a good reason for it!"

"She w-was pulling at Pikachu's ear." Ash couldn't help the stammer—after all, who _wouldn't _be scared of Misty's anger? "And it was causing him pain, so I put him on my shoulder."

Ash's answer earned an exasperated sigh from Misty, and she set her daughter down on the floor. Violet blinked confusedly at her mother, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"Young lady, you can stop those crocodile tears right now," Misty told her firmly. "Because it certainly won't get you anywhere with me."

"B-But, Mummy—"

Misty interjected her daughter by shaking her head. "I don't want to hear it, Violet Elizabeth. Say you're sorry to Pikachu." Violet's response was to run over to her father, embrace his legs and bury her head in them. "Violet..."

The small girl's – although not small for her age group – bottom lip trembled and she gazed up with wide eyes to her dad, whom nodded. Violet averted her eyes from Ash back to her mother and said in a timid voice, "So-sorry, Pikachu."

"Good girl," Ash praised and he picked the girl up, holding her on her hip. "Now, why don't we go and find a nice dress for you to wear, hm? Would you like that, sweetie?" Violet nodded her head as she played with ties of her father's hoodie. "Okay, what colour do you want?"

"Pink..."

"NO!"

Misty's abrupt exclamation caused all other shoppers around to stare at her and whisper, whilst Ash gave his wife an unimpressed look and Violet flinched, thinking she had said something wrong. Her mother detected this and instantly regretted her comment. "Oh no, honey! You've not said anything wrong, it's just that… well, you can't have a pink dress because…" Misty trailed off and twiddled her thumbs. She wasn't sure how to word her next sentence without fear of upsetting her daughter.

"Because, Misty…?" The devilish grin that had slithered onto Ash's face nearly drove Misty to punch him in his stupid—albeit handsome—face. The only thing that really prevented her was the fact that Violet would be witness to it. The idea of Violet going around and punching people who pissed her off was not the best one.

"Just shut your face, Ketchum," Misty snapped, moodily crossing her arms. "Violet, you can't have a pink dress because they're horrible, okay?"

"But pink dwesses are nice, Mummy." Violet shrugged off her mother's statement and began to play with her father's hair (which had him wincing in pain). "_I _want one."

"And you can _have_ one," Ash spoke before Misty could. He was scared that Violet would throw a temper tantrum if she did not get her way. "Never mind Mummy, she's just being mean."

"Mean Mummy!" Violet giggled as she pointed a finger at Misty. "Mummy is mean, Mummy is mean!" the little girl sang. Ash snickered at her antics and then settled her back into her pushchair. Misty sighed in frustration and mumbled some choice words about Ash under her breath, making sure that Violet definitely wouldn't hear.

"I can't believe you're still sore about that dress," Ash hissed quietly to her as they walked away to look for some more toddler dresses.

"It was awful, how do you expect me to get over something like _that_?"

"Baby."

"Arsehole."

* * *

><p>There really weren't many places where you could go out for dinner <em>and<em> be allowed to have your toddler with you. Which was exactly _why_ Ash had wanted to have a special dinner at home; it was private, eating the food wouldn't cost anything... and the "special" dessert would be easier and quicker to have. Okay, so maybe the money part had _some_thing to do with it, but Ash was overruled on that part so it wasn't as if he could do anything about it.

Ash sighed as he glanced wistfully inside his wallet at all the twenty pound notes that were nestled in there, soon to be gone forever. Although he was on a wage of eighty-thousand pounds a year, Ash never found it easy parting with his money. Except when Misty and Violet gave him that puppy dog eyed look. It was like some sort of hypnotism spell—weird.

"Why are you looking at your wallet like _that_, Ash?" Misty questioned as she walked down the stairs, Violet balanced on her hip. "Honestly, you're giving it the same look you give me when I look sexy. Which I guess is all the time." Something Ash could not disagree with. "Well? Are you going to look at me or what?" Ash sighed, eventually tore his gaze away from his wallet—and was rendered completely speechless when he set eyes upon his wife.

She had on a sleeveless black dress which accented her figure, one which was surprisingly good after having carried a baby, and her ginger hair fell just past her shoulders, nothing having been done with it, apart from being brushed obviously. Misty had donned only a bit of make-up, choosing to put on pale pink lipstick and baby blue eye shadow. Her lips curved into a smirk and she winked at her husband. "Like what you see? If you want, you can see more of me later..."

This was of course an idea that Ash was immensely pleased with, but Misty _could_ have chosen a better time and place to say it. Preferably somewhere _not_ in front of their innocent three-year-old daughter, where she could hear everything clearly.

"Daddy, what does Mummy mean?"

"It doesn't matter, Vi." Then the young father stood up and took Violet out of his wife's arms and gathered her into his own. "Doesn't my baby look beautiful, though? Awww, you look amazing, sweetie!"

Violet giggled. "Fank you, Daddy." The little girl was wearing a white dress, also sleeveless like her mother's, and white sandals were on her feet. Her black hair had been curled loosely – how Misty managed to get Violet to sit still for that, Ash would _never_ figure out – and to top it all off, a white headband with a black flower that had a pearl in the centre was situated upon her head.

"Thanks to her mother," Misty remarked, still smirking. "Oh, by the way, I tried to get a bowtie onto Pikachu and he—" Ash knew the answer already.

"He shocked you, right?"

"No, he bit me," Misty corrected, causing Ash to do a double-take. "I was surprised myself. Do you think he's in a bad mood? Should we take him?"

Ash sat down, settling Violet in his lap, and placed a hand to his chin. "Well, he's never really bit anyone before. But I'm sure he'll be fine. I'll talk with him, though, just in case." Once again he stood up, handed Violet to her mother and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. When he got to his and Misty's bedroom, he knocked cautiously on the door. "Pikachu, is it all right if I come in?"

"Pika."

Ash entered upon Pikachu answering, shut the door behind him and sat on his bed beside Pikachu who was curled up on a pillow. Ash wasted no time in questioning Pikachu.

"So why did you bite Misty?"

"Pikachu pi pi pi pi pika pi pika pikachu pi pikachu. Pi pika, pikachu kachu pi pi pi pikachu pika pikachu."

Ash was completed puzzled. "Huh? But why not? You loved the idea at first."

"Pikachu pika pika kachu."

Ash placed his hand on Pikachu's back and began to stroke his fur softly. "Why's that, then?"

"Pikachu pika. Pikachu pika pika chu."

"But if you come out, you can protect me. After all, you're strong enough aren't you?"

"Pikachu pika..."

Ash grinned, thankful that nothing was actually wrong with Pikachu. "But you don't have to wear a bowtie, I promise."

Pikachu reflected Ash's grin with his own. "Pika!"

"But," Ash's voice took on a much firmer tone now, "having a bad feeling is not a reason to bite Misty, okay? You should have just said so."

Pikachu rolled his brown eyes like the pre-teen he was. "_Pika_, Pika."

Ash laughed and ruffled Pikachu in-between his ears and gathered the Mouse Pokémon into his arms. "Okay, if you apologise to Misty as well, I'll buy you a big bottle of ketchup. How does that sound?" He knew it was blackmail, but as long as it worked then Ash didn't mind. Besides, it certainly wasn't blackmail that wasn't going to hurt anyone.

"Pika!"

Ash felt a little guilty to have to dampen Pikachu's cheeriness now. "But you can't drink it all at once, okay?"

Pikachu huffed and crossed his arms. "Pika..."

"Daddy! You coming or whaaaat?"

Ash turned towards the doorway, shooting a warm smile to his impatient looking daughter. "Did Mummy send you up here?" Violet nodded, curling her hands into fists and biting her lip as she bounced on her feet. "My, isn't Mummy lazy? She could have just—"

"Dad -_ddy_!" Violet whined. "Get. Down. _Stairs_!"

"—come up herself to drag me downstairs instead of sending our little daughter to do it." Ash mocked a sigh. "Oh, Misty. When will you ever learn?"

"DADDY, NOWWW!"

"Okay, okay!" Ash laughed once more, shifting Pikachu to his shoulder. "I'm coming, honey." Then, emitting a squeal of delight from his young daughter, Ash scooped Violet up into his arms and began to tickle her under her arms.

"D-Daddy! Don't!" Violet cried in-between giggles.

"You give up?"

"Give up! Give up!"

"And so quickly, too?" Ash groaned. "Oh well." Violet calmed her giggles down and rested her head on her father's chest as he walked out his room, down the stairs and back into the kitchen. "Hey, Misty," Ash greeted his wife, pecking her on the lips.

"Yuck!" Violet hid her eyes behind her hand.

"I don't know why you're saying yuck," Misty remarked, "because you'll be kissing someone yourself."

"_What_?" Violet gasped with her eyes becoming as wide as saucers.

"Not for ages yet, just ignore Mummy," Ash assured her. "Anyway, are we all ready to go now?"

"Sure," Misty replied, grabbing her handbag and purse. "I'm ready when you are."

Ash suddenly remembered something important. "Oh, you have something to say to Misty, _don't_ you, Pikachu?" Pikachu's ears fell flat against his head and he shrunk back embarrassingly. "Come on, Pikachu."

Misty placed her hands on her waist and tilted her head to get a better look at the Mouse Pokémon. "Lemme guess; was it an apology?" Pikachu could only nod his head timidly. "Then don't worry about it, I forgive you, Pikachu." Pikachu sighed in relief.

"Right then, let's get into the car," Ash ordered. "You've got the keys to lock the front door haven't you?"

"_Yes_, stop worrying. Just worry about getting our daughter into the car," Misty said as the family walked out of their house. "You know she doesn't like sitting on a booster seat," Misty reminded Ash as she began to lock the front door, having fished the keys from her handbag.

"I _know_," Ash grumbled to his wife. "Pikachu, you wanna sit in the back with Violet or in the front with Misty?" The black-haired trainer opened both doors on the right-hand side of the car. Pikachu didn't voice his answer, choosing to hop into the front into the passenger on the left-hand side. "Okay, let's get _you_ settled in, missy," Ash said to his daughter whom was eyeing her booster seat with nothing but disdain. "And I _don't_ want to hear any whining from you, understand?" Violet nodded but it was so vaguely done that Ash was positive that she was hardly listening to him. "Violet, are you listening to me?"

"Sure, Daddy…"

Ash rolled his brown eyes—but he figured he may as well get it over with. He took a deep breath to prepare himself, to which Pikachu and Misty shot weird looks at, and began to put Violet into her booster seat.

Immediately the little girl began to wail. "Nooooo! Fwont seat, fwont seat!"

"You can't, that's for Mummy and Daddy," Ash told her softly, strapping the seatbelt over her and clicking it into place.

"Pikachu is." Violet pouted and folded her arms irritably over her chest. "Why can't I?"

"Because little girls have to sit in the back." Ash ran his fingers over Violet's fringe in hopes it would calm her down. "I promise that when you're a little older, you can sit in the front."

"Pomise?"

"I promise."

Violet directed her eyes away from him. "Okay then…"

"That's a good girl." Ash ruffled her hair, Violet swatted his hand away and then he slammed shut the car door and sat himself into the driver's seat. A couple of seconds later, the passenger door opened as Misty got herself into the car and she picked up Pikachu and deposited down on her lap. Ash was about to start up the engine when, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Misty placing a certain item into her handbag.

"You're bringing your fags?"

"You're not bringing _yours_?"

"No way!" Ash answered in a horrified tone. "What about Vi?"

"Don't worry; I won't smoke in front of her. When have I ever?"

"Three times," Ash said flatly. He didn't even have to count in his head. Never once had Ash lit a cigarette in front of his daughter, or his Pokémon for that matter. It was strange that he'd picked up the habit of smoking as he'd always been warned away from it when he was younger with adults claiming, _"It's bad for your health." _Well seven years he had been smoking now and he felt just fine, as did Misty. Of course, when they'd tried a cigarette for the first time a lot of violent coughing was involved but that wasn't enough to deter them away from the weird addiction they had gained from it. Besides, it wasn't as if they were chain smokers. The maximum cigarettes they would smoke per week were five. "And two of those times were _yesterday_."

"Come on, Ash. It's not as if I could help it." Misty buckled herself in and narrowed her eyes at her husband. "Both times when I was lighting a fag, Violet came into the room unannounced."

"Oh yeah, _blame _Violet."

Suddenly, both adults felt a sharp kick in the back of their seats.

"No fighting!" Violet told them off from the back.

Misty turned in her seat to face her daughter and smiled sweetly at her. "Oh, we're not fighting, Chocolate. Mummy and Daddy are just having a heated discussion."

"Daddy says that's weally fighting." The look on her daughter's face was an inquisitive one. "Who's telling the _twuth_?" By this time, Ash had poked his head around his seat as well. Looking rather much like her mother, Violet crossed her arms and sent a hard look to her parents. "Weelll?"

Ash and Misty exchanged a glance before responding.

"I am, Violet."

"_Noo_, I am, Vi."

"Shut up, Ash! I am!"

"_You_ shut up, Misty, because _I_ am!"

"Pikachu pika Pikachu?"

"No thanks, Pikachu," Ash hastily retorted, "that will spoil our dinner."

"We won't _get_ to dinner at this rate!" Misty spat. "Because _you_ can't handle the truth!"

"It's _you_ who can't handle the truth!"

"No, _you_!"

"You, you scrawny red-haired _runt_!"

Misty gasped dramatically. "_Ohhhh_, so it's like _that_ is it? Well in that case, you're a stupid, little wannabe with nothing but Pokémon on his brain!"

Ash curled his fist. "Well _you're_ nothing but an annoying voice in the background!"

"Well you—"

"PIKA PIKA PIKACHU CHU KA PIKA PIKACHU!"

The arguing fell silent and the two Pokémon Trainers focused their gaze on the small Pokémon in slight shock that he would raise his voice to them. Although, he _did_ make a very valid point. If they continued to argue like little children, then they would be going nowhere fast. Ash and Misty presented each other with an awkward expression and then they faced forward in their seat, leaving their daughter to be very confused about what had just transpired.

"Shall we, Misty?"

"Let's."

* * *

><p>By the time they arrived at the restaurant, their argument was well forgotten as instead Ash and Misty were focusing on the celebration of their marriage. As they walked to the building from the car pack, they swung an ecstatic Violet in-between them producing loud laughter from the tiny tot. Another couple who were childless were staring upon the small family with mild disgust, mostly directed at the small girl. This did not go unnoticed however.<p>

"Ash, look at the stares they're giving my baby!" Misty was about ready to unleash motherly rage on the ignorant couple. "No one stares at my daughter that way!" The furious parent let go of her daughter's hand and would have carried out all the actions of violence she had circulating in her head, if it were not for Ash swiftly grabbing onto her arms and forcibly holding her back. "Let me go, Ash! I will _kill _the bastards!"

"Huh?" Violet cocked her head and placed her finger to her mouth.

"Misty..."

"_No_, Ash! I said I—"

"Just calm down, okay!"

Misty huffed, tugged on her dress and pulled her arms loose from Ash's grasp. "Fine. I _will_." Then the mother turned around, lifted her daughter off the ground and began to walk into the restaurant with her head held high and hoping she was giving off at least _some_ dignity. Ash was left standing on his own and he slammed his face into his hands, groaning.

"Sometimes I wonder..." He spoke to the Pikachu on his shoulder. Pikachu didn't have to ask what the rest of Ash's sentence was going to be, because it was one he had heard many times. "Oh well. I'm paying so we may as well go in." Right after his words, Ash followed his wife and daughter who were patiently waiting in front of the doors of the restaurant.

"Jeez, what took you so long?" Misty enquired once Ash had reached the front as well. The Pokémon Master could only grin at his wife as he took her hand and led her into the building. "Me and Violet were nearly going to starve out there."

"I'm feeding you _now_ aren't I?"

"Not _right_ now..."

"If you shut up, then I can!" It wasn't exclaimed loudly, but in a hushed whisper as not to disturb anyone else and cease the small chatter. "Let's just go and get a table, okay?" Without saying another word, Ash led his family up to the head waitress. Upon seeing the Pokémon Master and his wife, the head waitress' eyes bulged; she bit her lip and tapped her fingers on her stand. The husband and wife just shrugged off her behaviour, having been exposed to it for years now. "Hi, we'd like a—"

"Table for three?" the head waitress cut in enthusiastically. "Of course, Pokémon Master—er, _sir_. If you'd just like to follow me..." As soon as the woman spun around, a squeal of absolute delight was heard coming from her lips. But then she remembered she had a job to do and it was a job she was going to do exceedingly well tonight! She searched around for the perfect table, because nothing less would do. "Ooh, right there!" She pointed over to a table and quickly herded the married couple, their daughter and Pikachu to the table which was situated in a corner of the room and mostly secluded from all over tables.

"This is _very_ ideal," Misty commentated whilst taking a seat and placing Violet in her lap. "But what about a highchair for Violet?"

"I will go and fetch one straight away and then after that, I shall fetch you your menus!" It appeared to Ash and Misty that the young woman—or perhaps she was a teenager?—seemed to dance away. The adults arched their eyebrows at her prior to diverting their attention on their daughter.

"So what do you think of this place, Violet?" Misty ran her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"Erm... it's pretty."

"You sure about that?" Ash laughed at his daughter's hesitance. "Or is it ugly?"

"Ugly is _you_, Daddy." There wasn't one hint of playfulness in Violet's words. In fact, she sounded a lot like her mother.

"What?" Ash pressed a hand over his heart. "I'm hurt by that, Vi. Deeply wounded by that."

"Don't care."

"Okay, here you go!"

The spouses jumped at the abrupt entrance, not expecting the head waitress to have arrived back so soon. In her hands she held a white, plastic highchair with a pink cushioned seat.

"Is _that_ for me?" Violet trilled in exhilaration.

"Yes, it's just for _you_!" The head waitress matched Violet's attitude wholly. "Do you like it?"

"I _love_ it! Mummy, isn't it nice? Daddy, _look_!" Ash had sat down by this time and reached over to tousle his daughter's hair. She was so focused on the highchair, though, that she didn't pay any attention to Ash. "Fank you, miss!"

The head waitress put the highchair down and bowed at the waist to the small girl. "You're welcome, Miss Ketchum. Now, I'll go and fetch you your menus so you can order, okay?" She clapped her hands together, bowed once more and strolled off to fetch a couple of menus.

As she set Violet down in the highchair, Ash asked his wife, "So what do you wanna order, Misty? Maybe some champagne or wine?" Misty was hasty to shake her head. "Huh? But why not?"

"I don't want to drink in front of my baby and Pikachu! It might let them think _they_ can have some, too."

"Pikachu's _ten years older_ than Violet," Ash pointed out while scratching the said Pokémon behind his ear, much to his joy. "He's not stupid; he knows not to touch alcohol."

"I just want to make sure, especially after _that_ night."

Pikachu giggled sheepishly and placed a paw behind his head. It looked as if Misty was never going to let him forget what had happened on that particular night. That was a night _no one_ wanted to relive ever again. It was bad enough the _first _time and spending two weeks in the Pokémon Centre (which he didn't need to do, Ash just got way too worried and protective) wasn't the ideal night for Pikachu.

"No need to worry, Misty—"

"You've been hanging around with Dawn again, haven't you?"

"—I'll be keeping a close eye on what Pikachu has, you can be sure of that!"

"All right, whatever you say, Ash. But I'll be fine with just some pop, thank you."

Ash, exasperated as he wanted his wife just a little tipsy, rested his hands on the table and exhaled. "Okay, fine. Cherryade?"

"Ooh, you know me so well." Misty leaned over the table and flicked Ash's nose, giggling to herself. "And what are _you_ having?"

Ash shrugged and rubbed his thumb against his hand as he thought about what drink he wanted. "I don't know. Cola, I guess."

"You're not drinking either?" Misty teased.

"I know _you'd_ expect me to follow your example," countered Ash.

"I'm hungryyyy," whined Violet and began to kick her feet. Before her father could stop her kicking, Pikachu hopped up from Ash's lap and onto the side of the highchair. Then, in hopes it would calm the toddler down and distract her, the Mouse Pokémon commenced to tug on his face, stretching it out and sticking his tongue at Violet. Thankfully it worked just as Pikachu anticipated it would and the three-year-old sniggered at the Pikachu, thinking he was being extremely silly.

"Kids are so easy to entertain," Ash stated, resting his cheek on his fist, which in turn was gaining support from his elbow on the table.

"No, she just gets that from _you_."

Ash shot an annoyed glare at his wife and soon afterward he turned his attention back on his daughter and Pokémon. It appeared that Violet wasn't going to grow bored of Pikachu's antics anytime soon. Eventually, the head waitress returned and now carrying a pair of menus.

"Here are your menus, Mr and Mrs Ketchum," the staff member told them whilst placing the menus down on the table. "I hope you _enjoy_ your meals."

As soon as she left, Ash raised an eyebrow. What was the reason for putting an emphasis on 'enjoy'? It sounded much too friendly—like there was a hidden meaning behind it. It could be that Ash was reading too much into it, but still... it did raise his suspicions somewhat.

"... and to top that all off, I want some breadsticks!"

Ash blinked at Misty, blankness expressed across his face. "... What?"

Misty bore a dull expression. "You weren't listening to me, were you? Typical husband."

Ash hid a smirk behind his hand. "Okay, okay. What do you want?"

Misty slammed her menu shut. "I'll just have some chips and egg."

"Just... chips and egg?"

"Yep," Misty said with a nod of the head. "What about you?"

Ash didn't give much thought into it. "The same as you, I suppose." He gazed to Violet and Pikachu. "Vi can have chips and egg, too." Inwardly Ash was grinning like a mad fool. Chips and egg weren't going to be expensive whatsoever and if he was lucky, he wouldn't even have to spend twenty pounds—_eighteen_ pounds, even! "And is cola okay for her, too?"

"_You're_ her dad."

"_You're_ her mum."

"Who apparently didn't kind of, not really give birth to her."

"That was three years ago!"

Misty folded her arms across her chest. "I will _never_ forget that for as long as I live, Ketchum."

"But—" Ash tried to defend himself.

"And I mean _ever_."

Ash shrunk in his seat, feeling ten-years-old once more.

* * *

><p>"Ash, will you feed her <em>properly<em>!"

The fourth Elite Four member slowly turned to his wife with innocence flashing in his eyes. "I _am_."

"Excuse me, but throwing bits of a chip in an attempt to get it into Violet's mouth is not something I would rule as proper."

"_Violet's_ enjoying it," Ash remarked off-hand. His lips curved into a smirk as he tore off another piece of a chip. "And as long as my baby's enjoying it, I'll continue to throw chips at her. Besides, it's _fun_, Misty!" He was aware that no matter how he argued his case, Misty wouldn't be persuaded.

"It is _not_ fun, it is embarrassing." Deciding to end the conversation there and then, Misty pierced her fork through more chips and ate them as lady-like as she could. She furrowed her brow – these chips didn't taste at all like the others. These ones tasted really off—"_minging_" as Misty had heard some teenagers say once. "Ash, how do your chips taste?"

"Fine," Ash answered without even testing one, "why?"

"Because the ones I just ate tasted really funny."

Ash shrugged. "Try eating some more; it may have just been those ones." Misty did as he suggested.

"They taste fine now."

A smile twitched at Ash's lips. "That's good. Oh, can I tell you something, Mist?"

"What's that?" Misty questioned, amused.

"Happy anniversary, Misty. I love you and I'm really glad I met you."

A blush formed on Misty's cheeks and she bunched her shoulders together and stared down at the floor. "I... I love you, too, Ash." Right there, the moment was perfect. The two young adults felt as if there was no one in the whole entire world, only they existed. They stood, resting their hands on the table, and began to lean to each other with their eyes locked firmly and not daring to move at all. Their lips were about to close in, _so_ close to touching and Ash could almost taste Misty's tender lips on his own—

And then Ash felt a tug on the leg of his trousers. Puzzled he looked down... and found Pikachu standing there, ears back and eyes wide.

"Pika-Pi, pikachu pika pika! Pi kachu!"

**A/N: AND EFFING FINISHED. Oh sweet jesus, that took ages to finish. Are you surprised though? Longest one-shot so far! OH, MY GOD, GUESS WHAT. It's Ash Wednesday in eight days! Otherwise known as Pancake Day! **_**Eeehhhh**_**, I absolutely love Pancake Day! My Dad makes the best pancakes **_**ever**_**! They're dead thin, but he puts a hell load of sugar on it. Which is a wonder I'm not diabetic by now. And for anyone not British, we have the pancakes for dinner, not breakfast. Having pancakes at dinner on Ash Wednesday is the done thing. To be honest, I care more about the pancakes than the whole religious side of it. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Yunagirlamy, 14.2.12.**

**P.S. By the way, I'm not happy with you Yanks. You have a release date for the next series and we **_**don't**_**! *sobs***

**P.S.S. Bet you want to know what Pikachu's been saying, right? Well you can't because I can only remember some of it. And no, he _didn't_ get a big, bottle of ketchup. 1. Because Ash is a meanie and 2. Technically, he _didn't_ apologise to Misty.**

**P.S.S.S. I am _not_ obsessed with ketchup. Pikachu is. Although Heinz Ketchup is just lovely. And I saw David Tennant dressed up on the telly as tomato sauce for Sports Relief... wonder how Pikachu would react. I'd be ecstatic to see Tennant, and he'd be ecstatic to see a massive bottle of ketchup.**

**P.S.S.S.S. I don't know if you use more P's or more S's and frankly, I don't give a damn. Good day.  
><strong>


	8. Mothering Sunday

**Author's notes: Just a warning – if you cry easily, you may need some tissues. Not at the first part, the second part. Hopefully you'll laugh at the first part. So just to clear up some confusion – Mothering Sunday falls on the fourth Sunday of Lent here in the UK. So please no reviews saying it doesn't.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I only own any characters that have not appeared in it.**

**8. Mothering Sunday.**

Sticking her tongue out slightly and carefully standing on her tiptoes, Violet placed the single flower in the water-filled glass vase. Yes, she had been told _not_ to do it about, what, a million times? Well, that didn't particularly matter because all that mattered was Mummy and once Mummy saw what she had done, she wouldn't be angry. Besides, she could just put all the blame on Daddy. The young girl cupped her small hands around the vase and steadily brought it down from off the counter and onto the tray. Then, she stood back and admired her work with hands on her hips and a big grin.

Mummy would be so happy that she had brought her breakfast in bed and it was nothing more than what Mummy deserved. She was the best Mummy in the whole, widest world and no one would ever convince her otherwise. Mummy kissed her injuries (that was the right word, right?) when she fell over, made her happy when she felt sad and was the most fantastic cook in the world, _ever_! Daddy was just rubbish, really. No other way about it. Violet knew that she took after her mother when it came to cooking, though.

The toast was a dark black, much like her hair, and the tin of baked beans had been mainly easy to cook. Who knew that all you had to do was open the tin and just tip it onto the toast? Mummy and Daddy were always doing it wrong, so that was something she'd have to remind them of. The orange squash wasn't complicated either, because all she had to was tip it into the cup straight from the bottle and all she had to do with the chocolate digestive biscuits was take them out of the packet and place them on a small plate. Honestly, why did Dad moan about cooking about so much? It was easy-peasy lemon-squeezy!

Violet glanced at the digital clock on the side (analogue clocks were so hard to read!) and saw that it was already 8:58AM! This wasn't good, as she wanted to wake up her parents at somewhere around half past seven, not nearly _nine o'clock_! With a panicked cry, the little girl swiftly grabbed the tray away from the table and made her way out of the kitchen and up the stairs, trying her damned hardest not to drop or spill any of it. Which was hard considering the tray was a million times heavier than _she_ was. Once she'd struggled up the stairs, she _then_ struggled to the door of her parents' bedroom. She used her elbow to open the handle, biting her lip from how much weight the tray had gained whilst she tipped it upwards. The glass of orange squash very nearly fell off but thankfully, she got the door open in time. Then, the black-haired child kicked the door shut, ignoring how loud a bang it made, positioned the tray on the floor and ran over to her mother's side of the bed.

She put her arms on the bed and pushed down as hard as she could in order to swing her legs up onto the bed. Once that was out of the way (with a few grunts and groans accompanied), Violet resisted the urge to scoop Pikachu up into her arms and began to shake her mother awake. "Muuuum," she whispered. "Mummy, wake upppp!"

"Violet, what's wrong?" Her mother murmured, not even opening her eyes. "Did s'mthing happen?"

"_Noo_!" Violet cried, gripping at her hair in frustration. "It's _Mother's Day_, Mummy!"

"Issit? That's nice…"

Violet growled and climbed over her mother to her father. She began to shake him too, but with just a _bit_ more force…

"Daddy, wake up, wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!"

"Vi, I was up when you _slammed_ the door…" Ash grumbled. "I think you woke the whole of _Pallet _up when you _slammed_ the door…"

"Daddy, whatever! It's Mother's Day and Mummy won't wake up!"

"Just tickle her under her arms," Ash suggested, now sitting up and rubbing at his eyes. "I promise that'll work."

"Mmm, do it and everyone in this room _dies_."

"Told you it would work, Vi." Her father grinned, reached over, picked her up underneath her arms and settled her into his lap. "So how is my beautiful little girl this gorgeous morning?" Ash questioned, giving her a quick peck on the lips. Then, he wrinkled his nose up as a smell drifted up it. "And who smells of… burnt toast?"

"Daddy, I don't smell of toast!" Violet giggled. "The _toast_ smells of toast, silly!" She pointed in the direction of the tray.

Ash's eyes followed her arm, and slowly he nodded. "Right…" he commentated, dragging the word out. "You… you made toast?" His voice wavered with uneasiness, afraid of Violet's answer.

The girl nodded, plunging Ash's heart into his stomach.

"Yeah, and I put some baked beans on it, too and—"

"You cooked _baked beans_?" Ash didn't care how loud his voice was because he was just so surprised that neither Violet nor his house was burnt. "B-But, how? Are you _okay_?" He immediately began to make sure that his three-year-old _wasn't_ burnt instead of just assuming she wasn't.

"Oh, my _God_, I'm fine, Dad. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Wait, did I hear right?" Misty shot up from lying on her stomach, leaning on her arms. "Violet cooked beans on toast?" Ash could only timidly nod. Violet gazed between her parents, completely baffled as to what she had done wrong. "Violet, _why_ would you do that? Haven't your father and I told you before to _never_ do anything in the kitchen without an adult there?"

"Well, _yeah_," Violet answered in a whiny tone, "but, Mummy, its _Mother's Day_!" Misty positioned herself so that she was sitting and took Violet from her husband's lap into her own.

"Sweetheart, I'm very flattered that you would do that for me." Misty spoke in a calm tone, smoothing back Violet's hair. "But I care more about _you_ than having breakfast in bed. But thank you, that was very lovely of you to do."

"Hey, did _I_ get any breakfast in bed?" Ash grinned. Violet's response prompted Misty to do nothing else but laugh.

"Daddy, you've got two hands. Make it yourself."

* * *

><p>The sky was all wrong. Why was the sky always wrong on this day? For once, couldn't the sky be grey and match her mood? It wasn't fair! Plus, everyone was happy but they shouldn't be! This was one of the worst days on the calendar! Why was everyone so goddamn happy today?<p>

"You okay, Violet?"

Of course, Dad wasn't happy. No, he was just as miserable as _she_ was, if not _more_. This morning, Violet couldn't get him to smile for absolutely _nothing_—not even Pikachu covered completely in flour (courtesy of Violet herself).

Violet nodded her head a few times, tearing her eyes away from the blue sky. "Of course I am, Daddy," she responded, smiling in the hopes it would get her father to. "Are you?" And then her father did the most wonderful thing that day.

He smiled.

"Yeah, don't worry," he said as he ran a hand over her hair. "You wanna go yet?"

"Not yet," Violet decided. "I wanna sit in here for a while. It's nice in here." She gazed down to the Mouse Pokémon on her lap and scratched him behind his ear. He was too relaxed to respond verbally. "Dad, why is the sky so nice today?"

Ash's eyes flickered to the sky. "Because the KBC News said it would be sunny today."

Violet furrowed her brow—that wasn't exactly the answer she wanted. "Oh. Okay. You listen to what the KBC say?"

"Well they _do_ tell the truth, sweetheart."

"But Robert said that his dad said that they talk rubbish all the time."

The corners of Ash's mouth curved into a smirk at that comment. "Yeah, Drew _would_ say that after—" He looked at his daughter's curious face and suddenly concluded that it wasn't the best thing to tell his _six-year-old_ child. "Err, never mind." Violet only shrugged it off.

"Robert said that he doesn't see _his_ Mummy much," the child remarked. "And that his dad said that because she lives in Hoenn that _she_ may as well be dead."

Ash frowned. "I think I need to talk to Drew about what he says to his son."

"Robert doesn't agree, though. He says that his mummy calls and writes letters and all kinds of stuff. A-And mums that are dead don't, they don't…" Violet's voice became higher pitched and cracked as her tears brimmed in her eyes. "They don't _call_ and _write letters_ a-and, and all kinds of _stuff_!" She couldn't handle it anymore; the misery that was hanging over her finally came crashing down on her. And finally, the six-year-old broke down into little sobs.

Immediately Ash scooped his daughter up into his lap, whereupon she buried her head into his chest and cried her eyes out. Ash was finding it hard not to do it himself, but right now he needed to be strong for Violet and Pikachu—whom was on the verge of tears himself.

"Daddy, d-do you, do you think that M-Mum misses _us_?"

Ash tightened his embrace. "Of course she does, sweetheart. Every single day, just like we do her."

"D-Daddy, I want to…" The girl drew in a sharp breath. "I want to go to Mummy's grave now."

"Sure, honey."

The three of them got out of the car, Violet in Ash's arms and Pikachu on his shoulder, and began to walk towards Misty's grave.

_Happy Mother's Day, Misty. Hope you're really enjoying yourself up there._

**A/N: I've never understood how people can cry while writing their own stories, but I have to say that I completely understand now. I feel guilty for killing Misty off; I'M SORRY, ASH AND VIOLET. **

**Okay, so by my reckoning, **_**Pokémon Black and White: Rival Destinies**_** should debut on our screens on the 14****th**** of April! If it does, not only will I be slightly scared, I will be **_**very**_** happy. I tell you what I can't wait for, though: the English version of episode 54! If you haven't seen the opening of it, then you will **_**love**_** it. I mean, if you love cute moments between Ash and Pikachu. **

**So, did you enjoy it? Did it make you cry like it did me? I hope the first part made you laugh.**

**Yunagirlamy, 18.3.12.**

**P.S. UK viewers, don't forget to watch **_**Arceus and the Jewel of Life**_** (or **_**Pocket Monster Diamond & Pearl: Arceus' Conquering of Space-Time**_** as the RadioTimes is calling it. Hey, who knew that the RadioTimes was run by the BBC? I didn't) ****this Saturday on CITV! Also, Disney XD is showing **_**Pokémon: Sinnoh League Victors**_** and it finishes at midnight… it's because of Dawn isn't it? **

**P.P.S. If you watch **_**Rosario + Vampire**_**, then please go onto Google and type in "Rosario + Vampire Capu3 petition" and **_**please**_** sign it. We totally need a series three because the end of series two was a huge cliffhanger! **

**P.P.P.S. It is most definitely RadioTimes, not Radio Times.**

**P.P.P.P.S. Isn't it funny how I live in the only region of England that tends to use "Mom" instead of "Mum"? Yes, Mom is a British word. (No reviews correcting me either, please.)**

**Here are some of my funny (at least what I **_**think**_** and _hope_**** are funny) Facebook status' (just because I feel like it):**

**Oh, my God, why have I never thought of listening to my Walkman when JLS are on before? ¬_¬ (JLS were on **_**Let's Dance for Sports Relief**_**, so I decided to listen to a song from **_**The Muppets**_**.)**

**JLS, Y U NO LAST AS LONG AS MY SONG?**

**This may sound "WTF"-ish, but I swear to you my hairbrush just shed its skin.**

**I'm not sure why YouTube is recommending I watch exorcism videos...**

**Just tidied my room, doing the washing up after Pokémon... would someone like to tell me what the hell is wrong with me?**

**So there's me, hitting Daniel (my brother) with Volume 3 of Rosario + Vampire. I hit him with the back side, he stands there and takes it. I go to hit him with the front side, the side with Inner Moka on it, he goes, "NYAAAAH" and runs away.**

**George Clooney being arrested is the best thing I've heard all day.**

**Anyone who was 12/13/14 around five years ago... WHY did we do the "kerchinng" thing at the end of Mika's "Grace Kelly"? O_O**

**Dad (eating a ham sandwich along with Mum): Its nice ham. What do you think, Amy?  
>Me: Mine tastes like cheese...<br>Dad: You're eating cheese...**

**Can you imagine having a jelly sandwhich? *shudder* Especially with the way I make jelly.**

**So yeah, I just went in the kitchen and twirled about in a circle on one foot for absolutely no reason at all.**

**Wearing sunglasses, sitting directly in front of a huge-ass mirror and listening to "We Built This City" may not necessarily be the best thing while trying to write a story... (**_**this**_** story.)**

**So I was just on Hotmail and accidentally clicked on the Amazon "Add to Wish List" button on the browser... and the price came up as £25,000. O_O**

**Considering how long it's taking for this jelly to set, it looks like I'm having strawberry jelly and whipped cream for breakfast tomorrow! :D (I actually did.)**

**So I seriously (well, not seriously) just said: "Seeing as I'm banging everything today, I hope David Tennant turns up!" *cue hysteric laughter from me* (Note: I'm not banging in that way. I keep stubbing my little toe. *sad face*)**

**Someone convince me that a spoon + Tesco Value Chocolate Spread equals a bad idea.**

**Central Tonight told us we should read to our pets. So I read the ingredients on the Pringles packet to Leah. You can only guess how this ended.**


	9. Easter Troubles

**Author's notes: I haven't seen too many Easter chapters of Pokémon stories on here, so I thought I'd contribute. Besides, the ones I **_**have**_** seen have had American traditions in, so I thought, 'Why not write one with British traditions in?'**  
><strong><br>Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I only own any characters that have not appeared in it. I also do not own Cadbury.  
><strong>

9. Easter troubles.

"Violet, are you doing your work?"

"… _Yes_…"

"No you're not, you're drawing something… what _are_ you drawing anyway?"

Violet immediately placed her arm over her drawing and glared at the boy sat next to her. "None of _your_ business." Making sure that her friend wouldn't see it, Violet returned to her activity. Her pencil lingered over the paper, suddenly feeling all of her inspiration flooding away. She glanced side-ways, looking at Robert's worksheet – not being totally sure why she did, what inspiration could she gather from _Maths_? – but he had his arms covering his sheet just as she did. The boy seemed to be really into his work, going by the sheer look of concentration on his face.

"Okay, it's Easter eggs."

Robert's own pencil stopped and his head flickered up. "Easter eggs? What the bloody hell are you drawing _those_ for? It's not for another three weeks. Couldn't you just wait until the Easter holiday?"

Violet shrugged. "This is our last class for today. Look, can you pass me your rubber? I don't like the shape of _that_ egg…"

"Why are they all _purple_ anyway?" Robert questioned as he passed his rubber over. "Are you doing what you did in half term _again_?"

"No!" Violet was hasty to reply and rather defensively, too. "I thought we said we weren't going to mention _that_. Anyway, they're all purple because all the Easter eggs I want are Cadbury's."

"Cadbury?" Robert's tone was almost one of disgust. "Why _them_? You want Smith's, they're much better."

"You WHAT?" Violet flew to her feet, pointing her pencil threateningly at her best friend. "How _dare_ you say that about Cadbury's! How _dare_ you even compare them to the rubbish that is Smith's! Everyone knows—"

"_Violet Ketchum_!"

The eight-year-old flinched, suddenly realising what she had done. She gazed around the classroom—all eyes were on her and _especially_ the amused eyes of Hannah Oak.

"Erm, sorry?" Violet offered weakly.

"Well you obviously weren't doing your work, so would you like to share with the rest of the class what you _were_ doing?" Her teacher crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at the young girl. That moustache only helped in making him look _more_ terrifying – even more so than that time Violet had dared to steal some of her father's food. (Never again, _never_ again!)

And for what she said next, Violet could only point the blame at her brain.

"You see, your class is so shitty along with your teaching that I decided drawing would be a much better way to spend my time."

Robert banged his head on the table, ignoring the instant headache that followed. Violet grinned sheepishly, desperately wishing that it was her father that she had said it to… actually no, that idea was _worse_. He was allowed to smack her, at least her teacher wasn't.

"Get _out_ of—"

"Your shitty classroom, I know, I know."

Violet really wished she could tape her mouth shut sometimes.

"Get out and you can _stay_ out for the remainder of the class!"

As she walked out, probably not with any of her dignity intact anymore, Violet knew it wasn't a good idea to stick her two fingers up at Mr. Cooke—as if _that_ stopped her from doing it, though. Of course, this only resulted in reddening the teacher's face even further and quite possibly an appointment with the head teacher.

The young girl walked as quickly as she could out the door, with her teacher barely giving her enough to get out before he slammed it forcefully, the loud sound echoing all throughout the junior part of the primary school.

"I wonder if he's mad at me…"

* * *

><p>"What? How could there be <em>that<em> many?" The youngster scratched at her head. "There's Kanto and Johto… that's _all_, right?" Abruptly, the bell went off – not only was it signalling the end of the school day, but it interrupted Violet's train of thought and made her jump nearly half a mile into the air. "Thank God for that…" she mumbled, pushing herself off from the floor and then she patiently waited for Robert and her stuff (which he would no doubt bring). A couple of seconds later, all of her classmates came walking out of the door and chatting amongst themselves. Some of them pointed and giggled at her, but Violet paid them no mind.

"Here you go, Miss Chevious."

Violet grinned widely, and without even glancing sideways, she accepted her reading bag into her left hand. "Thank you," she told Robert, whom was gazing at her with a disapproving expression. Violet lowered her eyes at it and sighed deeply. "Save that look for my dad, will you?" She requested as the pair began to walk to the cloakroom to collect their backpacks and coats. "If I tell him that is."

"You mean to tell me you'd tell your dad that you swore to and at a teacher? Are you feeling okay?"

"I said _if_," Violet snarled. "I know he'd absolutely _kill_ me if he knew."

"Do it. Tell him. I _dare_ you," Robert said as they entered the cloakroom. The pair walked to the hooks their coats and bags were hung up, which were conveniently right next to each other. "If you tell him as soon as possible, like as soon as we get to our parents on the playground, then I'll buy you the biggest Cadbury egg _ever_." Violet opened her mouth to speak, but Robert cut her off. "With my pocket money."

This caused Violet's eyes to widen and her mouth dropped open slightly. "Wha—_really_?"

Robert nodded and held out his pinkie. "Pinkie promise."

Violet smiled, wrapped her own pinkie around his and then they shook them up and down once. "Okay, so now you can't go back on that."

"I won't, don't worry."

"You coming then?" Violet questioned as she slipped her one-strapped bag over her shoulder and folded her coat over her hands. Robert nodded, and put his own backpack and coat on. Then they walked out of the cloakroom and began to walk down the path to the playground. Violet could see her dad and Robert's dad just around the middle of the playground, talking away to each other. It was easy to spot her father straight away anyway, because all she had to look for was a small yellow Pokémon on his shoulder.

"So will you tell him _now_?" Robert enquired.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll get lucky and Mr Cooke will phone my Dad and tell him."

"You really think you'll be lucky?" Robert's tone was one of disbelief.

"It was sarcasm, you idiot…" Violet sighed. "Familiar with it?"

"Sarcasm? What's that?"

"Nothing…" Violet answered as they finally reached their parents.

"Nothing what, sweetie?" Ash enquired, taking Violet's reading bag and her backpack. He put the back strap over one shoulder, not over his chest like his daughter had done and settled the reading bag on his wrist. Then he took Violet's coat and made her put it on, as it was a bit chilly.

"Dad, we're only walking from here to the car!" Violet moaned.

"Doesn't matter," Ash said firmly. "I don't want you to get a cold."

"Are you gonna tell him?" Robert remarked, giving Violet a sly look. His father had also taken his things from him, except for his coat.

"I think these two may have a bet on, Ash," Drew suggested, smirking at his son. "And I think it may have something to do with your daughter…"

"You may be right," Ash agreed. "So come on, trouble. Fess up. What have you done _now_?"

"Err, well… maybe…" The eight-year-old had to admit that having the biggest Easter egg _ever_ sounded completely tempting—but the possibility of getting told off, and in front of loads of people, put her off the idea one-hundred per cent. "I'll tell you when we get back home."

"So you _have_ done something. Don't like the sound of that."

"It's nothing _too_ bad," the young girl assured her father as they began to walk out of the playground and to Ash's car. Robert and Drew did the same, except they were going to Drew's car. "At least, that's my opinion of it."

"Yeah right," Robert scoffed.

"Shut up." Violet elbowed her friend in the stomach, causing him to double over slightly.

"Violet, don't elbow Robert!" Ash chided.

"Why not? He's my best mate, I'm allowed to."

"She's got a point, Ash," Drew stated.

The four of them reached their cars, Ash having parked in front of Drew. Ash went to his car, as Drew went to his, and they both dumped their child's things in the backseat of the car.

"Yeah, because I should really encourage my daughter to be violent."

"I already _am_ violent," Violet said as she climbed into the passenger seat on the left-hand side of the car. "Did nobody tell you that?"

"No, not really." Ash slammed the car door shut and walked around to the other side to climb into the driver's seat. "You'd better not have done anything really bad, or I swear, you'll be grounded forever."

"Depends what you count as really bad…"

* * *

><p>"<em>So have you told him yet?"<em>

"No, I've not had the bottle to…" Violet peeked nervously into the dining room to see if her dad was giving any indication that he could hear what she was saying. He had gone in there, claiming to give her some privacy whilst she was chatting on the blower to Robert. But honestly, Violet wasn't quite sure if her dad could actually hear or not – so she tried her best to speak in much of a hushed tone as she could, whilst still being understandable to Robert. "I don't wanna get grounded, or _worse_, get not Easter egg! Do you know how much I love chocolate?"

She heard a sigh on the other side of the line.

"_You idiot, don't you remember? I said I'd buy you the biggest Cadbury Easter egg ever if you did tell him!"_

"But what if he takes it away from me? Hmm? Ever thought of that?"

"_Parents can't take away our Easter eggs. It's against the law."_

Violet pulled a sceptical look. "Are you _sure_ about that?"

"_Yeah, my Nan told me so. She said it was definitely against the law."_

"Positive that wasn't a law in Hoenn?"

"_Postive. Why don't you ask your dad? I'm sure he'll know."_

"All right, then…" Violet placed the handset – as it was a corded telephone – on the arm of the settee, got up and opened the dining room door so much so that she poke her head in a space. "Dad, is it against the law for parents to take Easter eggs away from their kids?"

"Of course it is, sweetie," Ash answered, without even looking up from the paperwork he was doing. Pikachu smirked, to which Violet arched her eyebrows at but said nothing.

"Okay, thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome."

"He said it is," Violet informed Robert as soon she was sat back down and the handset was back up to her ear. "So I guess I don't have to worry about that."

"_That's awesome. So go on. Tell him. Don't hang up either. I want to hear it."_

"You're not going to give up until I do, are you?"

"_No I'm bloody not."_

"Fine… if it'll shut you up. This Cadbury's egg had damn better be worth it!" The black-haired girl placed the handset by the phone, the microphone and speaker facing upwards. She wrung her hands nervously, took as many deep breaths as she thought needed and made her way into the dining room, but close enough so Robert could hear it.

_If he's lying, I shall kick his arse all the way to Unova. And that's a bloody long way!_

"Dad?" she began hesitantly. "I, err, wanna tell you what happened at school today."

Ash placed his biro down and grinned at his daughter. "Okay, off you go then."

Violet directed her brown eyes down as she started to recall what happened. "Well, it was Maths… and I-I wasn't paying any attention because it was boring, so I decided to draw instead." Ash nodded, urging her to carry on. He could tell by the tone of her voice that there was more. "And Robert noticed, and I was drawing Cadbury Easter eggs and Robert said that Cadbury's were rubbish, so I shouted at him that they weren't. And then my teacher asked why I wasn't doing my work and that I should share with the rest of the class why I wasn't doing my work."

"And what did you say?"

"I said that his class and his teaching were the s-word, so he sent me outside the classroom. But before I went out, I stuck my fingers up at him."

"Oh, _Violet_…" Ash groaned, placing his hands in his face. "Sweetheart, what am I going to _do_ with you? Well, I'm sure as hell not happy that you swore… but…" Violet's eyes shot up, hope flashing in them. "Considering _whom_ it was that you swore at, I can let it slide. That Mr Cooke is possibly the biggest pillock in the world."

"You think that _too_?"

"Yes, especially after he shouted at you for crying in the playground."

Violet rubbed her hand up and down her arm. "Yeah, that was really horrible. I can't wait until I'm in Year Four, it'll be awesome."

"So _was_ the bet telling me what you just did?"

Violet gasped, suddenly remembering she had Robert still on the phone. "Yeah, hang on, Dad, I'll be right back!" The girl raced into the living room, picking up the phone as hastily as she could. "So, how much of that did you hear then?"

"… _You jammy sod."_

**A/N: Happy belated Easter… even though I'm not a Christian. Honestly, I'm just in it for the chocolate eggs. **_**No**_**, we don't get baskets of sweets. Why have those when you can have chocolate eggs? :D And CADBURY'S at that? So, seeing as it is St. George's Day (which I could easily incorporate into this, just change the dragon into a Charizard or something), I shall be doing everything English as I possibly can. I'll be listening to English music, eating English food, crap like that. Unfortunately, that means I can't listen to any Pokémon or **_**The Muppets**_** but I think Queen is more than enough to make up for that! (As I write this, I'm listening to The Feeling – Love It When You Call. ;D)**

**So what's been with all this bloody rain and hail? I don't know if it's been happening in other parts of the country, but we've been getting it a lot in the West Midlands. And we're supposed to have a "drought" on as well. Did anyone watch the London Marathon yesterday? London were lucky bastards yesterday, getting all that sun! Well, we got **_**some**_** sun where I live. **

**Do you wanna know how working class I am? I found a pound down the side of my bed and I got excited about it. Ohhh dear. **_**Yes**_**, I'm working class. I always thought I was middle class but whatever. **_**No**_**, I don't go down the pub. I think the last time I was in one, I was eleven. I think. Actually, when you think about how many times I swear, it's rather bloody obvious I'm working class, isn't it?**

… **Half of you don't have a bloody clue what I'm going on about, do you? I bet you don't even know what "jammy sod" means. :P**

**Yunagirlamy, 23.4.12.**

**HAPPY ST. GEORGE'S DAY TO MY FELLOW ENGLISH! *waves the cross of St George***


	10. Day off from School

**Author's notes: Red Dwarf series ten is going to premiere on Dave in September! By the way, don't have sugar free Werther's! They taste like absolute shit! By the way, if you see an exclamation mark or a question mark in a bracket, it's not wrong. In British English, we use it to show a person is being sarcastic. I only just found out myself. Thanks, BBC! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I only own any characters that have not appeared in it. **

**10. Day off from School. **

As she lay in bed comfortable underneath her quilt, Violet couldn't help but wonder if there was actually any point to school today. Turning away from the wall onto her side, the eight-year-old glanced upwards to her curtains where the sun was filtering through. Sure enough, it seemed the day was going to be absolutely beautiful today – but what was the point of it if all of it, save for two break times and possibly lunchtime, was to be spent in _school_?

_Let's see, what are the… what were those words again? The ones where you compared something good—ohh, that's right! Pros and cons. Right, what are the pros and cons of school? Which one means the good things again? It could be pros… well, no one can hear my thoughts so what does it matter? So, the pros of school are… erm… eff all. I can't think of—Robert! Yeah, he's one of the pros of school! And lunchtime is one, too, because you get to eat. But, that's it really. Nothing else good about school. So now to think of the cons. That's easy. Maths, Literacy, ICT, Hannah, my teacher, the Head teacher… just about everything else really. Though, I can see Robert whenever I like and eat whenever I like, so the cons outweigh the pros! Yes, looks like _I'm_ not going to school today! … Now to just convince Dad. _

"S'pose I'd better get dressed," the young girl mumbled, throwing her quilt away from her body. She sat up and stretched, and then stood up to move over to her wardrobe to get her school uniform, which was a polo t-shirt and a charcoal pleated skirt. Pupils had the choice of either a royal blue cardigan or a jumper. Violet chose to wear a cardigan most of the time. She also wore white ankle socks and plain black shoes. Violet hated the uniform with a passion because it was the most boring set of clothes she'd ever laid eyes upon. However, she knew she had no choice _but_ to wear it, since Pallet Primary School was the _only_ primary school in Pallet Town, and both Ash and Delia were too busy to even consider home schooling—plus Violet knew she would hate _that_, too. The eight-year-old finished getting dressed and ran a brush quickly through her hair, except for her fringe. Then, she began to pace around her room thinking on ideas on how to persuade her father that school was not needed today. Anyway, she had only about a year and half (if she passed the test to become a Pokémon Trainer that was) left of school, so what would one missed day do? "'_A bloody lot,'_ Robert would say," Violet muttered, biting down slightly on the tip of her thumbnail.

She could not think of one single, solidary idea that her dad would believe. Because, most of the tricks she thought were ones that had been used already and it would not be easy the pull the wool over Ash's eyes a second time. Certainly not impossible, but definitely not easy.

"_Ohhh_, I really don't wanna go to school today!" Violet cried – as quietly as she could, though, so Ash would not have heard her – as sank to the floor on her knees, clutching at her fringe in despair. "God, I know you're not real and you caused my Mum to die, but grant me a miracle just this once, okay?"

Suddenly, Pikachu poked his head around her door, which was open somewhat. "Pi pikachu pika, Pi-Pika-Pi?"

"Pikachu, thank God you're here!" Violet crawled on her hands and knees forwards to Pikachu, causing the small rodent to become faintly uneasy. "Have you ever had to do something but you _really_ don't want to do it?" Pikachu nodded. "Great! What did you do to get out of it?" A great smile then adorned the Pokémon's face and he raced past Violet and to her cupboard upon which her telly was situated upon. Confusion flashed in the girl's brown eyes as Pikachu pulled out a certain electrical appliance.

"And what, erm, are you going to do with _that_?"

"Pikachu pika pka kachu!"

Violet arched an eyebrow, but shrugged. Pikachu handed the appliance to her and once Violet had plugged it in into the socket, the young girl knelt again and waited for Pikachu to carry out his plan.

"This had better work or I'll kick your arse into next week."

* * *

><p>Feeling her forehead for the hundredth time, Violet drew a deep breath as she prepared herself. She unbuttoned her cardigan and slung it over the rail of the stairs, just in case her dad would use the excuse that she was dressed in too many layers. <em>Here goes nothing.<em>

"Dad, I don't feel well!" Violet wailed as she walked into the kitchen, slumped shoulders and dragging her feet for effect. Ash said something—but Violet couldn't understand him properly. "Ew, Dad. Don't talk with your toast in your mouth, that's disgusting!" Ash rolled his eyes as he bit down hard on the corner of his toast and tore the rest away, placing it on the counter. "What did you say?"

"I asked what was wrong," Ash repeated. "You look fine to _me_."

"Yeah, I may _look_ fine but I feel ill!" Violet took her father's hand and forced him to feel her forehead. "It's hot, isn't it?"

"You're right, that _is_ hot…"

Violet began to cheer inwardly and she couldn't hold back a massive grin. "So I can have the day off school?"

Ash scoffed. "No way."

Violet's grin fell immediately. "B-But, Daddy, why? You felt my forehead, it's dead hot!"

"_Yes_, dead hot as in a certain electric mouse took a hair-dryer to it dead hot. Am I right or wrong?" Ash smirked slightly, being reminded of the days when _he_ would try to get a day off from school. Although _he_ usually went much further than using a hair-dryer on his forehead.

"Pikachu, you said it would work!" Violet hissed, turning to glare at the Pokémon in the doorway.

"P-Pikachu pika pika pikachu…" he nervously corrected her. "Pikachu pi kachu pi pi Pikachu pika pi."

"_What_? You could have told me that before!"

Ash chuckled and shook his head. "The only reason it didn't work is because I caught him in the act the very first time he tried it. If I remember correctly, all tame Pokémon had to go to the Pokémon Centre to have some vaccinations."

"And Pikachu was scared of the needle?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"It was where the needle was going to go."

Violet thought about it for a while, thinking of all the places a needle would be inserted into. "I don't get it," she eventually concluded. "Where was it going?"

"Never mind." Ash sighed, and then folded his arms over his chest. "So, young lady, I presume you don't want to go to school today. Is there any reason for that?"

"Err…" Violet knew she couldn't very well tell him that she had weighed the pros and cons of school, because that would _definitely_ mean having to spend today in the boring building. "Well, on Saturday… something happened."

"_What_ happened?" Ash's tone suggested to Violet that her excuse had better be a damned good one.

"Erm, well…" Violet begun to feel nervous under the pressure that was gradually rising up, "You see, I, err…"

"Can't be arsed to go to school today?" Ash finished for her, seeming to be amused by it. Violet said nothing, only smiling sheepishly as she timidly nodded her head. "Aww, sweetheart." Ash reached out and ruffled his daughter's hair, causing her to growl and swat at him. "Of _course _you can have the day off school." Violet's reaction was instantaneous, jumping up and down in delight—which was why Ash hated to have to cut her celebrations short. "_If _I knew who could take care of you, that is." As expected, Violet immediately stopped, her grin fell into a frown and she shot a puzzled look to her father.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Ash took his daughter's hand in his own, sat down on one of the chairs and set Violet upon his lap. "Well, sweetie, I'd be more than happy for you to have _one day _off school, but I have to go into work today, remember?"

"What about—"

"Grandma is on holiday in the Sevii Islands."

"Well why don't you take me with you?" The question was so sincere, Ash knew for definite that she hadn't thought it through. "I'll be really quiet, promise!"

"Violet, it's not that simple," Ash replied, shooting a sympathetic smile to his girl. "I honestly can't just take you into work with me. Besides, all I do is paperwork for five hours. It's really boring, honestly."

"I'll take my… thingy with me!"

"Your… thingy?"

"Yeah, my little games console thing!"

"Yes, and you'll play on it for about five minutes, then moan that you're bored."

"I won't! Please, Dad!" Violet pleaded, her expression of desperation matching her tone perfectly.

_No, Ash! Don't give in! What's more important, her education or her happiness?_

"Pleaseeeeeeeeee?"

_Don't you dare…_

"Oh, all right then."

_Damn, why does she have to be so much like her mother? It's not fair!_

"_Yes_!" Violet cheered, throwing her arms around her father's neck. "Thanks, Daddy!"

"I've got some custard creams and bourbon biscuits if that'll keep you happy."

"Yeah, they're my favourite!"

"Hmm," Ash ran his fingers through Violet's fringe, "You've nearly finished Year Four, so you probably won't miss much."

"Yeah, it's bloody boring anyway."

"Language, young lady!" Ash chided playfully. "We don't say 'boring' in _this_ house."

"Oh, phew." Violet wiped a hand in mock relief across her forehead. "I thought you were telling me off for saying 'bloody'. Anyway, it's only swearing if you say bloody hell and—" Violet cut herself short and confusion suddenly appeared over her face. "Why does hell make it swearing? Hell isn't swearing."

"Oh, that's because…" When he started, Ash's voice was full of confidence but as soon as he realised something, the look on his face became identical to that of his daughter's. "I actually don't know. It begs the question – why is bloody hell even swearing?"

"Does that mean I can say it?" the young girl asked in excitement.

"No."

* * *

><p>Violet couldn't recall the last time she had ever been here. Of course she'd been to the league part of it, the bit where Pokémon Trainers battled against each other. She must have been at least five-years-old the last time she had come here. She didn't know why, though; the place was absolutely bloody fascinating! It helped that the sun shone brightly.<p>

"… and you'll stick by me at all times, you will _not_ go off by yourself, understand young lady? Violet, are you listening to me? Violet!"

Violet's cheery demeanour fell and she turned in the car seat to glare at her father. "_Yes_, Dad. I'm listening."

"Then what did I just say?"

"I dunno," Violet answered with a shrug of the shoulders. "Something about not running off."

Ash rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "I'll say it all again. You will not touch anything, talk to any strangers, embarrass me or yourself, act a nuisance and you will stick by me all the times and not go off by yourself."

"What if Pikachu comes with me?"

"Don't be cheeky," Ash sternly said, pointing his index finger at her. "Still got time to go to school, you know."

"Love you, Daddy."

A smirk twitched at the corner of Ash's lips as he shifted the gear stick and steered the car into the car park. "Yeah, I bet you do." His eyes scanned for an available spot. "You'd think that being the forth Elite Four would grant me my own parking space, wouldn't you?"

"Why don't you?"

"I'm too young," Ash explained with a wistful sigh.

Violet arched an eyebrow. "You're… too young? But you're twenty-eight! That's dead old!"

Ash ignored the comment and told his daughter, "You have to be thirty before you can have your own space."

"That's only, err…" Violet counted on her fingers. "Three—"

"Two."

" _Two_ years, you impatient sod."

Ash turned to his child, eyes wide in shock. "And where did you learn _that_ language?"

Violet crossed her arms. "From Pikachu."

"Pi pi!" Pikachu shouted, finally speaking up from Violet's lap. "Pi pika!"

"Did too!"

"Pi pi!"

"Did too!"

"Pi pi!"

"Did—"

"Okay!" Ash interjected, causing the two arguers to jump. "That's enough, pack it in right now. You," he pointed at Violet, "don't use bad language, not even sod, and you," Ash turned his finger to Pikachu, who backed away somewhat, "stop _teaching_ Violet bad language."

"And _where_ does _he_ get it from, hmm?"

"You can stop _that_, too."

"What have I done _now_?"

"Sounding like your mum. You're not supposed to do that until you're seventeen."

"Whatever, just find a space."

* * *

><p>"Wow, it's so bright in here!" Violet marvelled, gazing around. She would have explored the rest of the place, but her father was keeping a tight grip on her hand as he swiftly led her through the various corridors to his office. "I'd be happy all the time if school looked like <em>this<em>."

Ash paid her no mind – instead choosing to pay attention to his surroundings, more specifically the _people_ that surrounded him.

"God, Dad – why are we in such a rush?" Violet enquired, her voice nearly breathless from the speed at which her father took her through the corridors. Pikachu was gripping onto Ash's shoulder as tight as he could, just in case he broke into a run. "Slow _down_!"

"We can't _afford_ to slow down, Vi."

"But _why not_?" The youngster wasn't quite sure how expensive walking was or how her father couldn't afford it.

"Because I said so," Ash replied, turning down a corner into the corridor in which his office was located.

"But that doesn't make any damn _sense_!" his daughter retorted.

"Of course it does, I'm your father. Anyway, we're here now so you can stop whinging." The young dad took the key for his office out of his jeans and unlocked the door. Prior to walking in himself, he lightly shoved his child into the room. He made sure to quickly shut the door—and then let out a big sigh of relief. Violet shot a look of confusion to him, but shrugged figuring that her father was just plain weird.

The eight-year-old turned away from her dad to gaze at his office.

"Your office is just like _you_, Daddy!"

"And how did you come to that conclusion?"

"_It's_ dead old, too!"

"You're so _nice_ to me. You know that (?)"

Violet turned and grinned at her father. "Aww, thanks, Dad."

* * *

><p>Three hours later—and Violet was bloody <em>bored<em>. She already eaten half a packet of chocolate digestives and now she was slowly munching her way through a packet of Nice biscuits. But not even the coconut-flavoured biscuits were enough to still her boredom. What made it even _worse_ was the fact she had forgotten her games console—earlier she had looked in the handbag she had bought and despite tipping all of the contents out (which consisted of a couple of bobbles, a comb, empty sweet wrappers and a melted bar of Cadbury's Chocolate), her portable console was nowhere to be seen! The little girl wanted the ground to swallow her up whole just so she could be rid of being so bored.

"_Daad_?"

"Hmm?" Ash showed little interest in her, as he was concentrating on his vital paperwork. If it wasn't completed, then he wouldn't be able to participate in the next Champion League at Indigo Plateau. "What's up, Vi?" The father mumbled his words.

"I'm bored like hell!"

"You're the one that insisted on coming here…"

Violet glared at her father's back. _He_ was supposed to give her ideas of what she could do, _not_ imply it was her fault for being bored.

"Pika pi ka kachu?" Pikachu suggested looking up from the bowl of Pokémon food he was eating from on the floor. "Pi ka chu ka."

"Explore?" Violet repeated. "What, around this place?"

_That_ caught Ash's full attention.

"No!" Ash cried, rotating in his chair to face his daughter. "You _can't_ explore around here."

Violet cocked her head and bore a look of puzzlement. "Why not?"

"You're _eight_! You can't go walking around this place by yourself."

Violet folded her arms huffily over her chest. "_Fine_ then, I won't explore."

Ash smiled and went back to his work. Normally it was much harder than that to convince Violet _not_ to do something—so maybe she didn't want to explore by herself anyway. Besides, being eight was _one_ of the reasons why he didn't want her going around off by herself—the main reason was that he didn't want his boss to find out. His boss wasn't exactly one of the most child loving people in Kanto…

"So what are you doing?"

Ash had been so caught up in his thoughts that he failed to notice his daughter standing behind him, peering over his shoulder at his work. Well, she was here now so he may as well include her. He grabbed one of black-haired girl's hands and sat her down on one of his legs.

"Well, three times per month, as you know, I have to come into work to do this paperwork."

"But, Dad, what it's for?"

"It's for keeping information on my Pokémon updated. How many battles they've won, how many battles they've had, what their favourite food is—and so on."

The little girl narrowed her eyes as she spotted what she thought to be a spelling mistake on her father's work. "You spelled colour, favourite and smelled wrong."

Ash rolled his brown eyes – perhaps it wasn't a good idea to keep Violet off from school today all along? It was pretty damn obvious she wasn't paying any attention in Literacy. "First of all, it's spelt, not spelled and sweetie; colour and favourite _are_ spelt with a 'u'. And its smelt, not smelled."

Violet pulled a sceptical look. "Are you _sure_ about that?"

"I'm positive. So how you enjoyed today? Rather spend it here or at school?"

His daughter didn't answer straight, choosing to think carefully about the answer instead. It was true that at school she wouldn't have been as bored as she had been today – but she _still_ would have been bored nonetheless. Plus she had to _learn_ things at school. Then again, she had learnt things here today as well.

"Erm… here."

_Because school is crap._

**A/N: Totally rubbish ending, I know! *dodges whatever you may choose to throw at me* But I couldn't think of how to end it. I **_**was**_** going to have Violet running around by herself, but that idea has been done about a million times already. **

_**So**_**, on the 28****th**** of April, I went and saw Titanic at the cinema (in 2D)—and I bloody cried my eyes out. Before I used to cry at you-know-what scene towards the end, but this time I cried when the band began to play **_**Nearer My God to Thee**_**. So sad. And then afterwards, I spotted some **_**The Muppets**_** posters on sale – £3, but totally worth it – but my friend dragged me away before I could get them! Grr! However, I'm going to watch **_**Beauty and the Beast **_**at the same cinema, so next time posters! NEXT TIME! Before that though, Avenger's Assemble on Wednesday! (And thank Michael Crawford for Orange Wednesday's!) :D (Don't ask about the Michael Crawford thing...)  
><strong>

**Yunagirlamy, 30.4.12. **


	11. Dinner Party

**Author's notes: Am I being a true British eccentric yet? Please tell me I am—or you'll break my heart. Okay, so I have an answer and if you know the **_**true**_** answer, put it in your reviews… err, if you're **_**going**_** to review that is (not that I'm complaining, because I don't write for reviews but I **_**did**_** notice the lack of reviews the previous two chapters). Okay, so my question is: **_**Why are there so many songs about rainbows and what's on the other side?**_** ;) I'll be so happy if you know the answer. So, get ready to cheer because… MISTY. By the way… you will **_**definitely**_** hate me after this one. Trust me, you will. I thought it up in bed and I was like, 'Oh, my God, that's so **_**evil**_**… I have to do that.' It's no wonder we're the bad guys in American things. We **_**are**_** dead evil. Also, Ash's father will be in this. Why he's never been mentioned before in my Pokémon stories is because I've only just made him up. After this chapter is published, I'll be changing some things in **_**A Violet in Bloom**_** and this. **

**WARNING: There is a part in this where Misty throws up. Don't worry, I shan't be going into graphic detail about it but I thought I'd warn you just in case you were eating and/or you have a sensitive stomach to things like that. Because, come on, we all imagine story scenes in our heads don't we? Even the ones we particularly don't want to. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I only own any characters that have not appeared in it. **

**11. Dinner Party. **

The door slammed shut. Immediately after were the excited shrieks of a twenty-four-year-old man.

"Misty! Misty, Misty, Misty, Misty, _Misty_! Mis—"

"Ash, shut _up_!" Misty hissed, whacking her husband over the back of his head. He winced in pain and threw his arms around his head. Misty rolled her eyes and sighed – men could never take pain without being a git about it. Pikachu had jumped off of Ash's shoulder and giggled quietly at his trainer.

"Mist, why'd you do that?" Ash whined, gazing to his wife with tears pooling in his eyes. Misty could hit bloody _hard_.

"_Because_ I've only _just_ got Violet off to sleep, you _prat_!" the angered wife replied, pointing sharply at the clock hanging on the wall besides her. Ash followed the direction of her finger and once he saw what the time was, he smiled sheepishly and put his arms back down to his side. "And I _don't_ need some _muppet_ waking her back up!"

"Sorry, Misty," Ash remarked, pulling his wife into a hug. She resisted for a moment, not wanting to let herself be cooled down by Ash. But then, she knew it was hopeless as she could never stay mad at him for too long. She sighed and hugged her husband back. "But I was just really excited about something, that's all."

"What were you excited about then? It _had_ better be good…" Misty warned. The ginger-haired woman pulled away from the hug and gave Ash a peck on the lips, which he returned with a nearly passionate kiss—Misty wouldn't let him do _that_ though, because she was _still_ just a tiny bit pissed off at him.

"Well, you know I quit being the Champion?"

"Yes…" Misty wasn't too sure where this was going – what could be better than being the Champion of Kanto?

"My boss offered me the position of an Elite Four."

Misty's eyes widened and her jaw dropped wide open. "Wha—_really_? Ash, that's fantastic! I can't believe it!"

Ash laughed softly. "Yeah, I couldn't believe it either."

His wife's merriment died down when she remembered something very important. "But don't you have to battle for the position?" Surely that was something Ash would have mentioned without being prompted to? After all, Pokémon battling was practically his life.

"That's just it, you see. You know Karen?" Misty nodded. Karen was the fourth Elite Four member and a specialist in Dark-type Pokémon. "_She's_ quit because she believes herself to be too old to carry the position any more."

"What?" Misty was baffled. "But she's only in her forties."

Ash shrugged. "I'm confused too, but she's adamant in her decision and can't be convinced to change her mind. So, if I choose to accept, which I already have in my mind, I'll be the new fourth member of the Elite Four. Which means," Ash paused and a smug grin came onto his face, "if anyone wants to get to the Champion, they'll have to get through _me_ first."

"Oh, Ash," Misty laughed and cupped Ash's face in her hands, "This is just wonderful news! But wait, who's going to be the gym leader of Viridian Gym _now_?"

"Anyone who takes it I guess."

Misty shook her head, causing her loose hair to bob about slightly. "Oh, Ash. I can see why you were excited now. And as long as madam hasn't woken up, then you're off the hook."

"No I'm not," Ash told her. He moved one of his hands down to her stomach. Pikachu pulled a face of disgust and scarpered up the stairs, guessing where this was going to lead and how mushy it was going to be. "I should have remembered your delicate condition, Mist."

Said woman rolled her eyes once more and huffed. "Oh stop getting soppy, Ash. The baby is just fine. I'm six months gone already. If something was going to happen, it would have probably happened by now." Even though she had said that, Misty rubbed her hand along her bloated stomach affectionately. She couldn't help but be a _bit_ worried.

"Because nothing happened with the _last_ one, did it?" Ash teased, kissing his wife again. "So we can be certain nothing will happen with this one."

Misty smacked Ash on his arm – which he didn't react to at all – and smiled through the kisses she was receiving. "Don't say things like that, you'll scare me."

"We've got a healthy four-year-old upstairs haven't we?" The young father pointed out.

"_Pikachuuu, you're a mean Pokémon!"_

Both parents groaned simultaneously.

"Make that a _wide_ _awake_, healthy four-year-old."

"You go and sort her out, Ash. I need to go and have a sit-down and give my sisters a ring."

"All right, Mist." Ash released his wife and kissed her forehead. He walked halfway up the stairs—when he turned to Misty. "Oh, Misty, just before I go."

"Yes, Ash?"

"My boss is holding a dinner party in celebration."

* * *

><p>"Mummy, what's a dinner pawy?"<p>

This time, Misty was too preoccupied to bother correcting her daughter. "It's where everyone sits down and eats a lot of food," she said with a frustrated tone as she swept through her wardrobe, trying to find a suitable dress. All of the dresses were proper maternity clothes, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was that most of the people there were going to be high-class and rich—and that meant the media were going to be there as well. Normally Misty wouldn't be too fussed about the media – however, Violet was coming along as well. So if her parents (and grandparents, as Delia and Ash's father were coming along as well) turned up badly dressed, it wouldn't reflect very well on Violet in future years when she was old enough to dress herself. "It can be really boring, and we usually don't go—but this time, it's being held for Daddy."

"Is it Daddy's birthday?" Violet questioned, confused. She looked to Pikachu on her lap who only shook his head.

"No, but something just as important," Misty replied. "So we need to make sure we look extra nice for it, okay?"

"Daddy says I _always_ look nice," the four-year-old said smugly.

_Oh, for Pete's sake, Ash. I know you love our daughter unconditionally but there's no need to make her bloody smug!_

"Well, I don't disagree, Chocolate, but… err…" Misty was unsure on how to go about it without upsetting her daughter. "Sometimes dad's say things just to be nice."

Violet's brown eyes bulged. "Then… Daddy was _lying_?" Misty faced her girl and knelt down in front of the bed.

"Not… really, I'm positive what he said was true." Not that Violet was _listening_ to her. By now the young girl had tears in her eyes and her bottom lip was trembling.

"So D-Daddy doesn't love me?"

_Great work, Misty. You'll definitely be a nominee for Mother of the Year now._

"Of course he does, sweetie," Misty soothed her daughter, rubbing her hand against Violet's cheek which had the girl leaning into her touch. "Daddy'll love you forever, as I will."

"Will you love Pikachu fowever as well?"

"Naturally," Misty nodded, giggling a little bit to herself. She stroked Pikachu on his head with her other hand. "Daddy and I will love you both until the end of time."

"But, Mummy… that's not fowever… time's going to _end_? What about all the Pokémon?" Violet asked only resulting in working herself up into a panicked frenzy. Misty tried to calm her down by sitting on the bed and drawing the little girl into her lap. Pikachu hopped off Violet's lap so that Misty could hold her better.

"Don't worry, Violet, time _isn't_ going to end. Not whilst we're alive anyway."

"You sure, Mummy?" Violet rested her head against her mother's pregnant stomach.

"I'm positive, Violet," Misty responded with an amused tone. She ran her fingers through Violet's black hair and through her fringe. Misty and Ash found it quite peculiar that the action of combing their fingers through Violet's fringe would calm her down – but they weren't going to complain about it, because at least they knew how to calm her down quickly and easily. "You can even ask your daddy, he'll say the same thing."

"Okay, because—" Violet was cut off by a high-pitched yelp emitting from her own mouth and she moved her head swiftly away from her mother's stomach. Misty had an inkling of what scared her, as she had felt something too.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"M-My sister kicked me!" Violet cried, pointing a finger at Misty's stomach. "She's _mean_!"

"She's not mean," Misty said with a hint of a laugh. "She was just saying hello to you."

"Hello?" Violet's expression was one mixed between disbelief and enquiry. "Why can't she just say that?"

"Because she's only a foetus and a foetus can't speak."

"A fee'us? What's that?"

"It's what baby sisters are before they come out of a Mummy's tummy," the young mother explained. She brought her firstborn closer and rested her daughter's hand on her swelled stomach. "See if she says hello again, okay?" Violet nodded and waited a few moments… then she felt another kick. "See, she's saying hello again. Your sister loves you, sweetie!"

"I love her _more_, Mummy!" Violet boasted—and to prove it, she kissed her mother's stomach. "See? I kissed her."

"That's very kind of you, honey," her mother praised as she ran her hand gently over Violet's head. "Only four months to go and you can kiss her for real."

"I can't wait until she does, Mummy. I want her to come _now_, not later."

"Me too, Violet."

_Back when I first met Ash, I never would have imagined I'd be having two daughters with him. It's like a dream come true, having such a perfect family. I can't believe how lucky I am to have this. I really hope I have this forever.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Ash sighed and a partially annoyed look flashed in his eyes as his daughter tried to drag him to the toy shop for the fifth time today. No matter how many times he told her they were strictly here for clothes, not <em>toys<em>, it seemed that it went in one ear and out the other with her. He blamed himself, though. Four years of non-spoiling _would_ do that to a child. Honestly, it was no wonder Pikachu had chosen to stay home.

"Daddy, _toys_, _toys_!"

"Violet, I said _no_." Ash pulled his daughter back towards him and gathered her into his arms. "We're here to get you a dress for the party, since your mother seems to think that none of your dresses are suitable…"

"What's _that_ mean?"

"It means your mother thinks your dresses are too common," Ash replied as his brown eyes scanned around the children's department in New Image. He didn't know why he had to come here – it was bloody expensive. The _lowest_ price on something was _twenty pounds. Twenty bleeding pounds_—it was downright ridiculous. "So I have to buy one that is posh."

"You said posh people are stuck-up, Daddy," the young Ketchum stated, beginning to twirl her father's hair in her fingers. A look of intense concentration was instilled on her face. "So why I have to dwess like one?"

"Because Mummy wants you to," Ash answered. He rolled his eyes and just left Violet to her hair-pulling antics. It was better for him to suffer some pain rather than have to deal with a four-year-old having a temper tantrum in a shopping centre. He had dealt with that once before – never again, _never again_.

"That's _not_ fair."

Uh-oh. It seemed that maybe she would throw a temper tantrum _anyway_.

"You know what, Violet? Let's make it fair."

The look on his daughter's face was one of complete doubt. "How, Daddy?"

It was at this point that Ash smirked, or maybe even smiled _evilly_. "How about we make Mummy pay for making you have a new dress?" Violet said nothing, but the look in her eyes urged him to carry on. "There's this colour that Mummy really hates, but you really like."

"Pink?"

Ash nodded. "Exactly, pink. But not normal pink. _Hot_ pink. Like, a really bright but dark pink."

"So we get a dwess in that colour?"

"Yep. Mummy will regret her decisions then, won't she?"

"It's weally mean…" Violet stared down to the floor, seeming to be thinking about the idea further. Then, a couple of minutes later she raised her eyes and a look similar to that of her father's adorned her child face. "But I weally like the idea, Daddy."

Ash couldn't help but grin. "I'm glad you do, Vi. Let's find us the hottest pink dress ever made."

"And show Mummy why she's not boss of us!"

"Err… that's not entirely _true_, sweetheart…"

* * *

><p>She was going to kill him. She was actually going to take that mallet of hers (which may have been somewhere in the loft, she wasn't sure) and keep bashing it down and down onto his head until he didn't have a head <em>left<em> to bash down on! He was fully aware of her opinion towards an item of clothing of _that_ colour—and still he wasted his money on one anyway! On one that cost eighty-five pounds no less! There was nothing wrong with the design of the dress—a plain summer dress with a black bow around the waist—but the _colour_ was just appalling. It didn't help that the colour of her daughter's skin and hair, both darkened, actually _went_ with the damn colour.

"What do you think, Mummy?" Violet enquired as she gave a little twirl in the dress. Misty's lips tightened for a second or two and in her eyes was complete rage – but then she remembered it wasn't _Violet_ she had to direct her anger at, as Violet had no idea her mother hated the colour, but that _prat_ she was married to. Therefore, she flashed a wide grin to her daughter and false happiness sparkled in her eyes.

"Oh, I love it, Violet! It's so… so… _pink_."

Violet nodded enthusiastically, running into her mother's arms when her mother knelt down. Misty stayed knelt down, just holding her daughter in her arms. "It's gweat, isn't it, Mummy? Daddy said you would _love_ it a lot."

"I do, Violet. It's… _nice_." Misty had to practically force that word out of her lips. "In fact, I _love_ it so much that when I next see your Daddy, I'll show him how much I _really_ love it."

"Poor Daddy," Violet giggled.

Misty tilted her head, confused. "Why would you say that?"

"No reason, Mummy."

"Okay, if you're sure." Misty shifted some of Violet's fringe to the side—the rest of her hair was tied up into a high ponytail, courtesy of Ash. "Do you know something _I_ don't, young lady?"

"Nope." Violet didn't hesitate in her answer and she shook her head, grinning innocently at her mother.

"You're absolutely positive about that?"

"Yep."

"Misty, don't interrogate the girl," Ash remarked, walking into the lounge with Pikachu on his shoulder. Ash was dressed up in a standard dinner jacket with a black tie around the collar of his shirt. He had wanted to dress rather casually for the event but had quickly decided against it after Misty threatened he'd have to go a whole year without any sex—and that was enough to get just about any man doing what his wife requested.

Misty released Violet, whom instantly ran over to her father and hugged one of his legs, and sent an icy glare Ash's way – causing the twenty-four-year-old to smile guiltily. He knew _exactly_ why she was angry at him.

"Pikachu, could you go with Violet in her room please? I need to _talk_ with Ash." The Electric Mouse nodded and jumped off his trainer's shoulder. He nudged Violet towards the stairs and after throwing a mischievous smile to Ash, he followed the young girl up the stairs. Once she was sure the two were way out of earshot, Misty began talking at her husband.

"Ash, this is getting ridiculous now!" the enraged woman cried, pointing a finger at Ash. "It has been _three_ years now!"

"M-Misty, don't you think you're overreacting a little…?" Ash backed away from his wife, giving her a timid look.

"No, I'm _not_ overreacting! You know how much I didn't like that dress!"

"I thought you didn't like the colour of it?"

"You know what I mean, Ketchum! If you _really_ loved me, you wouldn't have got that dress because it's causing me anger and stress, which is not good for the baby!" Tears began to leak out of the mother's eyes and she faced away from her husband so he wouldn't see. "And now you've got me crying, you unbelievable bastard…"

Ash didn't waste any time. "Misty, I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around his wife, despite her hitting at him. "If I'd have known it was going to make you cry, I never would have bought it. I'm really sorry."

"Don't you love our second daughter?" Misty sniffled. That one she only said to be really sure Ash wouldn't even _think_ about buying anything of that colour again.

"Unconditionally, Mist!" Ash replied sounding just a bit appalled that Misty would even consider something like that. "Since you told me you were pregnant again I've loved her."

"Then, you promise never to stress me like this again?"

"I promise, Misty." The husband kissed his wife tenderly on her lips. "I'm gonna go and see if my parents are ready, okay?"

"Okay," Misty nodded. "Love you, see you later."

"Love you, bye."

Once Ash had gone out the front door, Misty called out, "You can come out now, you two." Violet and Pikachu appeared, both with shamed faces, which Misty had to giggle at. "It's okay, I'm not mad."

"Mummy, did you cwy cwocodile tears?"

Misty winked. "Works a treat, doesn't it?"

"But how come _I'm_ not loud to do it?" The adolescent gazed to Pikachu for an answer – and the only answer she got was a blank look. Violet countered with a glare to the mouse.

"Because you do as I _say_, not as I _do_." Misty loved being a mother.

"Weally?" Violet sounded absolutely fascinated. "But why?"

"It's a Mummy rule," Misty told her. "When you have children, you'll learn more about the Mummy rule."

"I don't want to be a Mummy, Mum." The child directed her dark eyes down to the floor, thinking that her mother would be upset with her because of her decision. Misty was far from it, though.

"But why not, sweetie?" The tone was gentle, and it was put across rather casually.

"Because—"

"I'm back, Misty!"

The ginger-haired woman sighed in disappointment, but bit her lip to prevent herself saying anything against Ash. She sent a smile her daughter's way, patted her on the head and made her way over to her husband, whose parents were trailing behind him.

"Delia, why do I _have_ to wear a tie?"

"Because you _do_, Kieran—and I won't hear no further of it!"

Both Ash and Misty rolled their eyes at Kieran's complaining; the man had never liked to dress up formally and it seemed he never would.

"Dad's moaning, as usual," Ash spoke. "He's been moaning ever since we left my mother's house."

"Nothing new there then," Misty said. Then she rotated to face her daughter. "Chocolate, Grandma and Grandad are outside—why don't you go and see them?"

The four-year-old gasped in excitement and ran outside to greet her grandparents. She first went to her granddad whom lifted her high into the air and then planted a series of kisses on her cheeks, causing the little girl to giggle. Delia then took Violet out of her husband's arms and gave her one, great kiss on her forehead.

"Grandma, that's 'owwible!" The girl whinged as soon as she was placed back down onto the ground.

"So you like it when Grandad does it, but not when I do?" Delia placed a hand to her heart in mock sadness. "That's really hurt my feelings, Violet." All the girl did was giggle some more and wrap her arms around her grandfather's leg. "Oh. Thanks, Violet."

"Delia, I'm sure she's just teasing you. Aren't you, Violet?"

"Yep!"

Delia grinned and let out a soft laugh. "Not that I mind," Delia knelt down to Violet's level and grabbed her granddaughter gently, "because you're the _cutest_ wittle girl _ever_! Yes you are!"

"Mum, don't use baby talk on my daughter," Ash moaned, even though his daughter was wildly amused at her grandmother's antics. Besides, all his moaning only gained a slight narrow of the eyes from Delia and Violet. Kieran guffawed at this, but then figured it wasn't probably best to spend the remainder of their time standing outside.

"Come on you two, we'd better get inside."

"Hi, you two," Misty greeted her in-laws as soon as they stepped through the open door. "Any of you want a cup of tea?"

"Not from you," was Kieran's immediate answer, though it was not rude. "You should be sitting down and relaxing, what with another kiddie on the way. _Ash Ketchum_, why isn't this girl sitting down?"

"Uh—I-I, er…"

"Well stop stuttering and get her sitting down! Kids these days—they don't look after anything properly."

"That's right, they don't!" Delia added, as her son's face flushed a deep red and he escorted his wife into the living room where he guided her onto the settee. "Anyway, we were offered a cup of tea. Why is it not in my hands already, young man?"

Violet stifled her laughter, clearing enjoying all the teasing her grandparents were dishing out. To a four-year-old whom had been scolded by her father on many occasions, it was highly entertaining to see her father in that position now.

"You must be kidding, Delia," Kieran commentated. "Do you really think Ash knows how to use a kettle?"

"Yes, you put it under the tap, run water in it, put it on its stand and flick the switch down," Ash said, as though talking down to a little child, but playfully, not annoyed.

"First you turn the socket on, though."

"Kieran, what if he uses a gas kettle?"

"Oh come off it, Delia. Who uses a gas kettle these days? Electric kettles are far easier to use."

"What's Gwandma on?" Violet gazed up to her grandfather with an inquisitive look in her eyes.

"W-What?"

"You told Gwandma to come off it. What's she on to get off?"

Ash came to his father's rescue. "It's just a term, sweetie. Come on, you can watch me make some tea and laugh your head off when it goes all pear-shaped."

"Doesn't evewything you do, Daddy?" Violet sniggered as her father took her hand and lead her into the kitchen. Ash's response was to scowl, but only for a few seconds. This only prompted his daughter to laugh even more.

"So how is your pregnancy coming along, Misty?" Delia questioned, walking into the living room and sitting beside her daughter-in-law. "You look positively glowing."

"I am, I am," Misty nodded, running a hand along her stomach. "I can't believe six months have gone by already. Only four months left and I'll be able to hold Julia in my arms."

"Julia?" Delia was surprised – this was the first she had heard of what the baby's name was going to be. Violet hadn't been named until _after_ she was born, so Delia wasn't expecting Ash and Misty to have come up with a name already. "Oh, what a lovely name, Misty."

"Thanks," Misty blushed. "Although, I didn't think of the name, Ash did. I got to name Violet, so I thought it was only fair Ash should get to name our second child."

"That could've been dangerous," Kieran joked, sitting down on the chair opposite the settee. "I'm surprised Ash didn't say the kid's name was to be Ashley."

"I think he was kidding when he said it—but I slapped him in the face just to be sure."

"He _did_ suggest it?" Kieran chuckled and shook his head. "Oh, that boy…"

"I was pulling your leg, Misty!" Ash called from the kitchen. "You honestly think I was being serious?"

"Yes!" Misty replied. "The look on your face when you said it certainly suggested that to me."

"It's called _acting_!"

"Ash, you couldn't even act out a Pokémon battle."

"Th-that's not true!"

"Prove it then."

"Make me!"

"You'd better believe I'll make you in a minute, Ketchum!"

To anyone else, it would have seemed that the couple were in the middle of a severe argument; however, to those people who knew them, they would have known that this was one of the many ways Ash and Misty showed they loved each other and they were never being completely serious.

"I'd like to see your pregnant self come in here and do it!"

"How do you think I _got_ pregnant, you idiot?"

All Misty heard next was a kettle being dropped on the floor.

"Daddy, what does Mummy mean?"

* * *

><p>"Maybe we should buy some reins for her…"<p>

"That might be a good idea."

"Or just forbid her from consuming any sugar," Misty proposed as she watched her husband chase their laughing four-year-old child around the car park. It was because of this that Pikachu was settled in Delia's arms. "Who gave her some sugar anyway?" The mother wasn't looking in the right direction to see the guilty expression on her father-in-law's face.

"Violet, you'd better get here _right_ now or I'll ground you forever!" Ash cried in an attempt to get his daughter to stop, even though he was fully aware it was in vain.

"Ash, we've never grounded her before," Misty informed him. "She doesn't know what being grounded means."

"Damn it!" Ash replied. Then suddenly, he came to a complete stop. His family, save for Violet, were puzzled as to what he was doing – until he spoke. "Okay then, Violet. If you wanna run around the car park, then you go ahead and run around. Come on, Misty, Mum, Dad and Pikachu. We'll go inside _without_ Violet." Violet instantly halted and observed her father with horror.

"D… Daddy?"

"Come on, Misty." Ash took his wife's hand in his own, and along with his parents, they began to walk towards the building where the dinner party was being hosted.

"Daddy, _wait_!" Violet shouted and she swiftly ran over to her dad. When she reached him, the young girl gripped onto one of his legs as tightly as she could. "I'm sowy, Daddy! I was jus' having fun!" she nearly sobbed.

"Having fun is fine, Violet," Misty remarked. "But when Daddy and I ask or tell you to do something, we expect you to do it."

"Yes, Mummy," Violet mumbled with her eyes straight down on the ground. "Are you mad at me, Daddy?"

Her father grinned and scooped the girl into his arms. "How could I be mad at my gorgeous girl?"

"Fank you, Daddy," Violet said, returning the smile. "I am sowy, Daddy, and I weally mean that."

"I know. You were just excited."

"And excited little girls have a _lot_ of energy," her mother said, tickling the girl's stomach.

"M-_Mummy_!" Violet managed to say through fits of giggles. "S-Stop, that tickles!"

"I know it's highly irresistible when you're parents to a four-year-old child," Delia began. She walked ahead of everything else, spun to face them and rested her fists upon her waist. "But you can please stop messing around? We've been invited to this thing and I actually _want_ to make it inside."

"Sorry, Mum. We'll behave. I promise." Keeping to his word, Ash began to walk to the building again, his family following him.

"I recall you saying that once before, Ash," Kieran told his son, stroking at his chin. "I _also_ you recall you ended up confined to your room and your telly taken off you that day."

"_Really_?" Misty gasped. She twisted to her spouse, green eyes wide. "Ash, when was this? I don't remember that!"

"It was… a long time ago…" Ash revealed, blushing considerably. "I think I was maybe fifteen. I'd just gotten back from Unova."

"I think it was your Unovian friend who set you off. I believe it was because she called you a kid…"

"She _still _calls me a kid actually…"

"But, Daddy, you're weally old!"

"Thanks, sweetheart(!)"

"You're welcome, Daddy!" Violet grinned. "This pawy is gonna be weally gweat!"

* * *

><p>"Daddy, I'm bored…" Violet grumbled, resting her head upon the white clothed table. "This is <em>bor-wing<em>… when's the food gonna be here?"

"In a minute, sweetie," Ash assured his daughter. "I promise. And it'll be really yummy food, too."

Misty raised an eyebrow. "How do _you_ know? Have you seen the menu or something?"

"I _have_ actually," Ash said, fixing his wife with a smug look. "For appetisers, we're getting sausage rolls and the starter is…" Ash's eyes rolled to the ceiling as he tried to remember just what the starter was. From his lap, Pikachu tugged on his trainer's sleeve and quietly reminded him. "Thanks, Pikachu. The starter is potato and leek soup."

"Ewwww!" Violet instantly cried. "'Gusting!"

"And how do _you_ know?" her father questioned. "Have you ever had it?"

"Uh-huh," Violet replied, sending her father's confidence about proving his daughter wrong straight down. "Gwandma made some an' I didn't like it. Did I, Gwandma?" It seemed that the little girl was rather proud of her dislike towards potato and leek soup.

"No, you didn't," Delia confirmed. "Ash, do they not have anything kids will like?"

"Maybe she could just eat a lot of sausage rolls?" The young dad wasn't very keen on that idea, though; Violet needed something _good_ for her system, not nibbles of something you could practically call something junk food. Plus, sausage roll were very greasy and Violet would definitely _not_ sit still to have her hands wiped.

"Ash, that's _not_ very healthy," Misty snarled. Sighing, she then told him, "Look, I knew Violet wouldn't probably like some of the food, so I bought some for her."

"What did you bring?"

"Some fish fingers." Misty was careful to whisper; she didn't want her daughter knowing this _just_ yet. She'd wait until the starter came out. "I've got enough for them to be a replacement for the starter _and_ main course. What is the main course anyway?"

"Roast pork with apple sauce, roast potato and I _think_ maybe some gravy."

Misty blanched – not because _she_ wouldn't like that, she actually loved it, but because Violet definitely didn't like it. Misty had wanted a traditional Sunday lunch, which had roast pork. Violet took one little bite of the meat, straightaway declared she didn't like it and refused to eat anything else except blackcurrant jelly. _Which reminds me…_

"Ash, what are they serving for dessert?"

"Strawberry jelly," Ash told her, sounding more like an excited kid than Violet. "I can't wait for that. I've been looking forward to it all night!"

"Stwawb'rry jelly?" Violet gasped in excitement, nearly bouncing in her seat if it weren't for her grandfather holding her down. "Daddy, I love jelly!"

"I know, sweetie," Ash grinned.

"I think the whole _building knows_…" Misty groaned, placing her face in her hands.

* * *

><p>"Daddy, why aren't we eating any more?" The confused little girl pouted her bottom lip out and rested her head on her father's shoulder. Her mother had told her not to do that because it would most likely mess her hair up—but Violet wasn't really bothered, nor did she understand why her hair mattered. Besides, Ash had taken Violet away from the rest of the family because the girl was becoming a little restless as it got later in the night and being away from the huge crowd of people would surely calm her down. "I want pudding!"<p>

"And you'll _get_ pudding, don't worry, Vi," Ash comforted her, running a couple of his fingers through her fringe. "We're not eating it right away because we have to let the main course settle in our stomachs first."

"But I want it _noow_!" Violet moaned, coming quite close to breaking down in tears. Ash could hear that in her voice, so he shifted the girl in his arms so that his front was facing his front. In response to this, his daughter threw her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder again. "Daddy…"

"I think someone's ready for bed." Ash glanced at his wristwatch – he hated wearing the damn things, but Misty forced him to wear one for tonight – and saw that it was close to eight o'clock. _Way_ past his girl's bedtime of five in the evening, so it was no wonder the girl had no energy right now.

"No bed…" Violet protested, adding a big yawn on the end of her sentence.

"You sure about that?" Before his daughter could answer, his wife came sprinting down the hallway with her hand to her mouth and the other to her stomach. Ash caused his wife to stop running by gently grabbing onto her arm. "Misty, what's wrong?" His voice held only concern. "Are you okay?"

Misty shook her head. It was then that Ash noticed that she was looking paler than when he had left her.

"I think… I think I need to be sick, Ash…" Her voice was somewhat hoarse, adding to Ash's concern. He didn't hesitate to grab her hand and guide her to the nearest loo. Fortunately for Misty, the first one Ash found was a single room one, so at least she'd have _some_ privacy. "Thanks, Ash," Misty said as she went into the loo and locked the door. Ash backed up against the wall as far he could so Violet wouldn't hear her mother throwing up – if she was even awake still. Looking over his shoulder, Ash could see that her eyes were firmly shut. The little girl was also breathing very softly, adding to Ash's conclusion that his first-born had fallen asleep.

Then, gaining his attention was the sound of Misty vomiting rather violently. Ash wished he could be there for her as she emptied the contents of her stomach, but it was very hard to do when you had to hold your fast asleep daughter.

A few minutes later, the latch on the door unlocked and Misty came shuffling out. Thankfully she didn't look any worse than when she went in, maybe even _better_. Nevertheless, Ash went rushing up to his wife whilst being careful not to wake Violet up. "You okay, Mist?" Ash questioned as swiftly as he could. "Why did you throw up? Did you catch a bug or something?"

"I don't think so," Misty replied. She leant up against the wall to give herself support, knowing full well Ash wouldn't be able to give her any support that would help. "None of the food tasted off, and my morning sickness ended ages ago. I'm just as confused as you are." Misty shot a smile to her husband so he wouldn't be worrying as much any more (and if Misty knew her husband, he was about ready to call an ambulance any second now). "Enough about me—how's Violet?"

"She's fallen asleep. My shoulder must be really comfortable," Ash chuckled.

"That's true," Misty nodded. "Pikachu's certainly fallen asleep on there a few times."

"_More_ than a few times. So, are you gonna go to the doctor's?"

"Only if this happens again."

_Please, don't let there be something wrong with my baby. I don't think I could handle that._

**A/N: Finished, thank **_**MC**_** for that! I was hoping to get this done by tomorrow night, but you don't mind tonight do you? I know there was no eating done whatsoever but that would have been a tad boring. At least I thought it would have been. Maybe not if this were **_**Come Dine with Me**_**. Hey, I wonder what Ash would cook on there? I apologise for the lack of Pikachu, but where I **_**did**_** fit him in, I tried to make it count as much as I could. **

**So… the first Eurovision semi-final on the 22****nd**** of May! Excited? I am. I've decided that until that semi-final I'm going to be listening to Eurovision songs every day to get me in the mood. In case you don't know, here is the schedule for the Eurovision Song Contest:**

**First semi-final – 22****nd**** of May, BBC Three and BBC HD.  
>Second semi-final – 24<strong>**th**** of May, BBC Three and BBC HD.  
>Grand final – 26<strong>**th**** of May, BBC One and BBC One HD. (HD for me all the way, thank you, SKY+ HD! ^_^)**

**You who you should see? My doggy, Leah. I swear to you she is the cutest dog, **_**ever**_**. Plus, she has the best personality you could ever see in a dog. You should see when she sits in the front garden – she holds her head high like she owns it or something.**

**Right, last thing and then I'll let you go. My Mum and I couldn't see Beauty and the Beast in the same cinema as Titanic, so **_**The Muppets**_** poster has gotten away… for now. But anyway, can you believe I cried at it? Nearly twenty minutes straight. My God, it's astounding. Tomorrow night, I'll be going to see Avenger's Assemble again, this time with my Dad (whom I had to call Daddy to get him to come with me, just bloody awful). **

**Okay, that's enough from me.**

**Did you know Red Dwarf was on Dave all day yesterday?**

**That's it.**

**I swear.**

**Yunagirlamy, 8.5.12. **


	12. Parents' Evening

**Author's notes: I know, I know. I should be writing for **_**A Violet in Bloom**_**—but don't worry, I haven't got writer's block for it… I just can't seem to bring myself to open the document for it. It's really strange to be honest. It doesn't help I've been going out a lot lately really. Now, every single one of these so far have been set **_**before**_** Violet is on her Pokémon journey, but I promise you that the next one or the one **_**after**_** that (because I have so many bloody ideas for this!) is going to be during her Pokémon journey – **_**without**_** spoiling it (only if you've read up to the latest chapter, though). So look forward to that. Hey, I realise that I tend to chat a lot in my author's notes – but I just guess I'm a really chatty person, eh? I've been told more than a few times I could talk for England… I'm not good enough for Great Britain apparently…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I only own any characters that have not appeared in it. **

**12. Parent's Evening. **

She hated that day with a _passion_. There was not a worse day in the year—not even Mothering Sunday or the anniversary of her mother's death were worse than _that_! The last time that day had happened, she had gotten grounded for one week _and_ had her telly taken away from her for _two_ weeks! That was literally hell! No, hell was _better_ than being grounded and having no telly. The day had only one redeeming feature – school closed early to set up for it. There was no doubt that she was looking forward to _that_, but the rest of it? No damn way.

"Violet, your turn!"

The nine-year-old groaned and placed her head in her palms before begrudgingly getting up from her seat and dragging her feet over to her teacher's desk. "Do we _really_ have to do this, Miss?"

Her teacher placed her hands flat on her wooden desk and simply stared at the child over her glasses. She had known this child all throughout her primary school years; therefore she was well prepared for all that the child said. "Yes, Violet—we _really_ have to do this. How else would your father know how you are progressing in school?"

Violet shrugged. "Take my work home and show him?"

"Yes and just show him all the parts with ticks and none with crosses?"

The child shifted her eyes down. "N-No, Miss."

"Of course not," her teacher sighed. "Now, what time does your father get off work?"

"What day is it on?"

Mrs Jones smiled, glad that Violet was deciding to cooperate. "It is on the 17th of October," she replied, glancing down at her notes and then looking back up the child for the answer to her own question.

"Err," Violet placed her hands in the pockets of her cardigan and directed her brown eyes out the window, "about six, half six."

"And how long does it take him to get home?"

"I dunno—"

"You mean you don't know."

Violet's forehead creased. "Whatever, dunno, don't know—who gives a crap? Anyway, it takes him about forty-five minutes."

Ignoring the girl's tiny outburst, Mrs Jones pushed her glasses up her nose and looked down to her notes where she had written her pupils' names and a time next to them (not _all_ of them had a time, however). "So, would a quarter to nine be all right?"

"What's a quarter to mean?"

"It means fifteen minutes to," Mrs Jones informed gently with a warm smile. "So, would fifteen minutes to nine be fine with your dad?"

"Yeah, I guess…" Violet answered.

"Good. Now…" The woman jotted down the time next to Violet's name, and then picked up a letter which had the school's logo and was addressed to parents and guardians. On these particular letters, as the topic was parents' evening, there was a blank space allowing for a time to be written in. The teacher wrote in _8:45PM_ into this blank space, folded up the letter and placed it into an envelope which had "_To the Parents/Guardians of Violet Ketchum, 112 Pallet Town Road, Pallet, Pallet Town, Southend, Kanto"_ on a sticker. Now came the hard part: give it to Violet or _don't_ give it to Violet? Because she knew very well what would bloody happen if Violet had it – her father would not even know of its existence. The girl would drop it in a lake somewhere or tear it up and chuck it into the bin. However, that would _also_ mean having to post it off and seeing as parents' evening was in a couple of days, Mrs Jones could not take the risk of trusting the Royal Post to deliver it in time. There was no way that she could deliver it personally as her schedule was just too busy. So it looked like she had no other choice but to give it to Violet. "Give this to your father, okay?"

Violet accepted the letter, turning it about in her hands looking for the address. "Yeah, sure…"

"And don't even _think_ of dumping the letter in a bin or leaving it in your bag, young lady," Mrs Jones lightly warned her. "Because on those letters is an allocated time for your father to call me and if he _hasn't_ called me within an hour of that time, I'll be phoning him myself. Understand? So even if you _do_ decide the letter is destined for the bin, it won't work." Violet timidly nodded; she was slightly surprised at the lengths her teacher was prepared to go to. Her last teacher, Mr Cooke, wasn't prepared to do that at _all_. For _his_ parents' evening, Violet had taken the letter home and immediately introduced it to one of her father's lighters. Ash didn't even know there had been a Parents' Evening until Drew had asked what Mr Cooke had to say about Violet's schoolwork—which was _why_ she had gotten herself grounded with no telly. "I know you'd rather the whole event didn't happen, but it's for your own good. If your parents know how well—_"or how badly in your case"_—you are doing, then they can help you further your progression."

"… Okay." Violet didn't have a clue what her teacher had just told her. "Well, don't worry. I'll give it to my Dad."

* * *

><p>"<em>So are you actually going to <em>give_ it Ash this time?"_

Violet scoffed as she held the fridge door open and scanned through it for some food. "Why on Earth would I do a stupid thing like that?"

"_Because last time you did it you got grounded—and the time before _that_, you got a smacked arse and nearly forbidden from your Pokémon journey?"_

Violet felt some nerves creep into her at this, but she wouldn't let it affect her much. "Well I won't get _caught_ this time."

"_Because talking loudly in the kitchen will guarantee you won't get caught(!)"_

The sarcasm completely passed over Violet's head. "I know. The kitchen was the best place I thought of."

"… _What?"_

"Never mind. Anyway, the letter isn't even in my bag any more. I've put it underneath my bed. Dad _never_ looks underneath my bed."

"_But what if Miss phones?"_

"Already got that handled," Violet remarked confidently, slamming the fridge door shut. She had decided there was nothing that tickled her fancy in there. Maybe just a chocolate-spread sandwich would do… "When Miss _does_ phone, I'll pick up the phone, let her say 'hello' or whatever she wants to say and then hang up. And I'll _keep_ doing that."

"_Ash won't get suspicious on why you keep hanging up the phone?"_

"I'll just tell him it's prank calls."

"_Knowing your dad, he'll take the phone from you and answer it himself. Then he'll kill you."_

"No he won't. I'm his little girl." Strangely enough, she heard a little titter. "Did you just laugh?"

"_No, it wasn't me."_

"Oh… oh well," Violet shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

"_You say that, but you're actually shitting yourself now."_

"And why would I be doing _that_?"

"_I'll let you find that out for yourself." _Violet swore she could actually hear the big smirk that was sure to be on his face. _"Anyway, I've got to go now. My Dad wants to use the phone to ring Miss up."_

"Why can't he just use his Poke Gear?"

"_Because… I lost… it."_

Violet held back a laugh. "You bloody idiot."

"_Takes one to know one. Anyway, I'll see you at school tomorrow. See ya."_

"Bye." After she had put the cordless phone back on its hook, the nine-year-old set to making herself a chocolate-spread sandwich. As she was busy doing this, she didn't notice her father enter the kitchen… until he cleared his throat, causing the girl to nearly shriek in surprise.

"Sshhh!" Ash put a finger to his mouth as he said this. "I've _just_ got Pika off to sleep." Violet cringed; the thought of waking up the eight-week-old Pichu was _awful_.

"Sorry, Dad," Violet sincerely apologised. "You just scared the life out of me, that's all."

"So…" Ash began, folding his arms and leaning against the fridge. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"No." Violet arched an eyebrow, gazing at her father in suspicion. "Should there be anything?"

"I dunno," Ash replied with a tone that suggested to Violet that he _did_ know. "Maybe something like… oh, I don't know, _parents' evening_?"

The nine-year-old dropped her knife immediately, gazed at her father… and winced when she saw anger flashing in his eyes and thin, tight lips. The expression on his face was silently demanding an answer from his daughter and hinted at dire consequences if she did not answer soon—at least, that's what Violet could gather from it.

"Parents' evening? Err… well… the school…" Violet dug deep in her head for an excuse. "The school… decided to cancel it!"

Her father arched an eyebrow. "They decided to cancel it? And how is cancelled spelt?"

"Err…"

"B, o, double l, o, c, k, s."

"Boll—"

"_Don't_ say it. So come on, give me the letter please."

"But, Daddy—"

Her father shot her a stern look. "Don't give me any of that Daddy crap." Then his features softened. "Violet, you're not in trouble, honestly." That led the nine-year-old to smile. "At the very least just tell me the time the appointment is."

"It's at quarter to nine."

"Bit late that is." Ash shrugged. "Oh well, at least we've got plenty of time to get there."

* * *

><p>"Do we <em>really<em> have to go in?"

"I want to know how you're doing at school," Ash answered simply. "If you want to, you can stay in the car." Ash looked to his left to see what his daughter's reaction would be. She was pulling an annoyed face and her arms crossed tightly over her chest. "Might not be the best idea, though. You know how _some_ parents just won't stop talking."

His little girl sighed and loosened up. "_Fine_, I'll come in. Doesn't mean I'll behave, though."

"I'll buy you a doughnut."

"Add some fish and chips in and we've got a deal."

"Fish and chips… with a doughnut?"

Violet nodded. "Yep, with salt and tomato sauce on the fish and chips." Ash was glad that Pikachu, along with Pika, were being looked after by his parents. "Have we got a deal, Ketchum?" Violet held her hand out. "Oh, and I want the fish and chips in a bag as well."

"What _else_ are you going to have fish and chips in?" Ash mumbled, placing his hand in his daughter's and shaking it up and down. "But you can only have a small bag."

"Awww! Why?"

"Because you're having a doughnut as well," Ash pointed out. "You won't be able to eat the fish, chips _and_ the doughnut if you have a big bag."

"Fine, whatever," Violet remarked. Following her short sentence she threw the car door open, got out of the car, and _slammed_ it shut. Once she had got onto the path, she huffed, tightened her coat around her body at the cold breeze that hit her and tucked her black hair behind her ear because of the wind.

"I don't like that word," her dad mumbled, copying his daughter's actions. When he exited his car, Ash locked it and then took his daughter's hand. "Come on then, let's go and see your teacher." The two began to walk towards the primary school. Violet could feel dread growing bigger in her stomach – what would her father have to say about her school work? It was true that she had _some_ ticks but mostly she had crosses. _Especially_ in her maths workbook—and _that_ was her _best_ subject. "Are you okay, Vi?"

"Mm-hmm," answered Violet with her lips pressed tightly together. She was staring down at the ground and one could say it was almost in shame. Ash glanced at her in worry and gave her hand a squeeze, but she didn't respond to it. They walked into the playground and then into the corridors in complete silence.

In the corridors outside each classroom, tables (which were made for two chairs to be seated at) were set up with workbooks and a child's name under each workbook. Parents were currently flicking through these books – and it was likely it was not _their_ child's book that they were looking at. Ash was annoyed at this, even though he had been tempted once to do it himself, as other parents had probably gone through Violet's work and labelled her as the bad child of the class, the one that never listened and always mucked around in class.

"Where's your work set up?" Ash whispered to his daughter.

"Over here," Violet whispered back. She dragged him over to a table which, thankfully, no one was standing at. "I'm gonna go and talk to Robert, okay?"

"Okay, sweetie." Ash's answer was distracted as he had already begun to flick through one of Violet's workbooks, her Literacy one. Needless to say, it was _not_ looking good.

"_Question one: write out the sentence that is correct." 'Your father's Pokémon ran away earlier; it has been missing for three hours already.' 'You're fathers Pokémon ran away earlier, it has been missing for three hours.' Their both not correct you need to go back to school. "Question two: which of these is the correct spelling? Sulphur or sulfur?" It could be sulfur… nah, I'm just kidding. It's sulphur. You'd have to be stupid not to know that." _

Ash shoved the book to one side, already angered by the lack of effort put in by his daughter. But then again, he supposed, at least she had been bothered to actually write out the questions. Next, he looked at her maths book, which wasn't much better than her Literacy book but there were far more ticks in her maths book. Science was the next subject he looked at—and immediately regretted as Violet hadn't even bothered to write _any_thing which had _any_ relation to science whatsoever.

"Mr Ketchum?"

The Elite Four stood straight up at his name and looked over to see his daughter's teacher beckoning him into the classroom. Ash did so, motioning for his daughter to follow him.

"Good evening, Mr Ketchum, Violet," the teacher greeted once they were inside the classroom. It was practically empty save for a couple of left-over pupils desks and the teacher's desk. "As I said earlier on the phone, I apologise that your appointment is so late, but it's the best time I could do because of what time your shift finished."

"It's all right," Ash waved his hand. "You can't help what time I finish work and neither can I. Besides, Violet's bedtime isn't for another hour."

"_Daaaad_!" Violet flushed bright red and sank in her seat.

Mrs Jones smiled at the pair and then cleared her throat, signalling she wanted to get to the more serious business. "As you are probably quite aware, Violet…" She mused in her head about how she should go about this, whether to be blunt or to sugar coat it. Being blunt was probably the best idea. "Isn't the most accomplished pupil in this school – in fact, on record she is one of the worst we've seen in seventy years." This fact was met by a dark look by Ash. Violet, on the other hand, seemed to be quite pleased with herself. "But unlike other teachers she has had in the past, I won't give up on trying to bring out the best in Violet. She _is_ a bright girl and I'm sure she knows this herself."

And _now_ came the hard part. All day, Mrs Jones had been tormenting herself in her mind over this because she just _knew_ it would not go down well. It was quite a sensitive subject for her to be stepping all over and intruding in – after all, she had tried to get Violet to talk about it before but the girl simply stayed stoic and silent. So who knew how her father would react?

"Violet, could you please leave the room for me a minute? I need to talk with your father about more… private matters."

The nine-year-old instantly looked to her father, who nodded and pointed his index finger to the door. With a loud groan, Violet heaved herself up from her seat, stomped all the way over the door and flung it shut once on the other side of it.

"What did you want to discuss?" Ash didn't hesitate in questioning. Mrs Jones reached into one of the draws in her desk and pulled out a workbook that was a light grey and displayed Violet's full name (including her middle name of Elizabeth) and the subject which was maths in a messy scrawl, which Ash recognised as four-year-old Violet's handwriting.

"I'm sorry if what I'm about to say next upsets you—but it concerns the death of your wife." Mrs Jones watched as Ash drew a sharp breath in and dabbed a finger at his eyes. "I've noticed something rather peculiar, though." The blonde woman opened the maths book to a page which had only correct answers each followed by green ticks. "The date written here is 5.7.2011, which is, as you know, two months before your wife…" She looked up to see the expression on Ash's face, and it was one that suggested she shouldn't finish that sentence. "Anyway, if you go forwards by three months…" The teacher did as she said—and Ash was perplexed by what he saw, it was a complete contrast of the other page. "It seems to be that your daughter lost interest in school because of the loss of her mother."

"It makes sense," Ash commented in a hushed tone. Tears were clouding his vision, but not because of the mention of the death of his wife. Because he had _never_ seen it before now. "Misty… Misty always urged her to be intelligent a-and she was always further developed with her motor skills and things like that."

"I'm just sorry… that we have only just noticed this. Most teachers have always just written Violet off as a problem child _without_ even bothering to look into the fact _why_ she was one. She doesn't do well at school not because she thinks it's fun, which is certainly the impression she gives off, but because she hasn't got her mother there to keep her interest in it."

Ash placed a hand up to his mouth; whilst he _had_ always tried to make Violet take pride in her education, he'd never pushed her as far as Misty had.

_My poor baby._

**AN: This was rather an important one, wouldn't you say so? As you can guess from this, I've gone completely for basing it on the English education system. As well as being one of the best education systems in the world, it is also the one I received. It must also be a breath of fresh air to see a different education system on here other than the American education system.**

**OH, MY GOD. OH, MY GOD. GUESS WHAT. Well, you know how in this, their house number is 112? Well, that was just a random number. A couple of days ago, I thought that it'd be cool to change it to the Poke Dex number of the first Pokemon ever created, which is Rhydon. Guess what? Rhydon's Poke Dex number is 112. Completely mad, right? And also, you know how here Ash is one of the Elite Four and a Pokemon Master? Well, the 112th episode of Pokemon... is the one where he wins the Orange League. Bloody freaky or what?  
><strong>

**Right, completely off-topic now but: who else watched the Jubilee River Thames Pageant today? It was glorious, wasn't it? Shame about the rain, but that didn't dampen anyone's spirits. I got all teary eyed at the London Philharmonic singing **_**Rule, Britannia! **_**and **_**God Save The Queen**_**. Absolutely amazing. Seeing Tower Bridge's royal salute was, and I hate to use such an old-fashioned word, just splendid. Wonderful day to be British. I'm going to be so sad when the Jubilee is over; I've been enjoying seeing the Union Flag plastered over stuff. Even things that aren't British **_**or**_** from a country that is part of the Commonwealth have had the British flag put on them. **

**Still, there's still the 2012 Olympics to come. **

**Yunagirlamy, 3.6.2012.**


	13. Happy Father's Day

**Author's notes: If only I updated this fast for A Violet in Bloom. *wistful sigh***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I only own any characters that have not appeared in it.**

**13. Happy Father's Day!**

_The two parents cuddled up against each other, enjoying the warmth and comfort their bodies brought. The mother sighed with happiness and reached up to stroke her hand against her husband's cheek, rubbing her thumb against it. Her husband retracted one hand from around his wife's body and used that hand to brush his fingers softly through her ginger hair. _

"_This won't last forever, Ash."_

"_I know, Misty."_

_They both smiled with sadness, but revelled the moment before it was to be destroyed forever. _

"_I'll be taken away from you," Misty stated. _

"_Then let me hold you whilst I can," Ash told her. He replaced his hand and tightened his hold. "I'd say we've got about a minute."_

_Misty scoffed. "Less than _that_."_

_Ash smirked. "You think?"_

"_Ash, she's three-years-old. She's probably been up two hours already."_

"_If she's been up two hours, she would have already come in here."_

"_Not necessarily. You know Violet likes to have lie-ins."_

"_She's the only toddler that does."_

_As Misty predicted, less than a minute later their wooden door banged open and before Ash and Misty had time to react, their child launched herself onto the bed and into her father's arms. She squealed in delight as her father caught her and nuzzled her. Misty smiled in adoration at the scene; it was obvious there was nothing more in the world that Ash loved than his daughter. The same was true for Misty herself. _

"_Happy Daddy's Day, Daddy!" Violet cried joyfully, grinning at her father. Then she turned to Pikachu, whom was making his way up from the foot of the bed. "I said it first!"_

_Ash and Misty laughed sympathetically, keeping the fact that Pikachu had said it an hour ago hidden from their daughter. They knew Pikachu would not reveal this information either. _

"_Thank you, sweetie," Ash said, moving Violet's fringe out of her hair. He made a mental note to drag her down to the hairdresser's to get her hair cut, as it was nearly covering the whole of her back. "But where's _my_ breakfast? Mummy got breakfast in bed for Mothering Sunday. Why don't I have any?" His tone was pretend sorrow. _

"_Cause I'm not loud to do stuff in kitchen by myself," Violet replied, proud that she had been able to remember what her mother had told her on Mothering Sunday. "Mummy said so."_

"_That's right," Misty nodded. "And you do what Mummy tells you. Isn't that right, Ash?"_

"_Or else Mummy will whack you over the head with her mallet."_

_Violet cocked her head to one side. "But Mummy sends me to my room…"_

_Misty slapped her husband on his arm, which had him wincing and rubbing his arm. "Ignore your daddy, Violet. He just thinks he's funny."_

_The three-year-old shook her head disapprovingly at her father. "Daddy, we've told you before," the girl sighed. "You're not funny. You're not even dead funny!" _

"_What's the difference between being funny and dead funny?"_

"_Being dead funny is funnier than being funny," Violet answered simply. _

"_It is?"_

"_Duh."_

_Misty laughed. "Okay you two, enough banter. Come on, Chocolate, we need to go and fetch your Daddy's gift." Violet's face lit up in pure delight when her mother told her this, as she just remembered why she had gone into her parents' bedroom in the first place. The toddler slid off her parents' bed onto her feet and ran over to the left-hand side – from Ash and Misty's point of view – of the bed, Misty's side. The mother held out her hand to her daughter, knowing full well her daughter would drag her out of the room. _

"_Come on, Mum!" Violet did as her mother expected – she grabbed both her hands and pulled her away from the bed. Misty let herself by pulled, which was how Violet was able to drag Misty away so easily. "Daddy's present awaits!"_

"_You mean just waits, Violet," Misty sweetly corrected her, but Violet paid her no mind continuing to haul her mother out of the room. "See ya in a minute, Ash!" Misty let out a laugh and waggled her long fingers at Ash in a waving fashion. _

_Ash smiled warmly as he watched them go out; life could not get any better than this._

"Pi kachu, Pika-Pi?"

"Huh—what?" Ash snapped out of his thoughts and directed his eyes to Pikachu, whom was standing on the pillow next to him, a worried look on his face.

"Pi pi pika chu."

Ash pushed himself up and shook his head, a silent message that Pikachu shouldn't worry. "I'm all right, Pikachu. I was just… remembering something, that's all."

"_This won't last forever, Ash." _She couldn't have been more right.

"Pi pi chu?"

Ash smiled softly. "It doesn't matter, Pikachu. Hey, do you know if Violet is up yet?" Before Pikachu could answer though, a high-pitched beeping sound sparked up. Ash pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing deeply. "When will that girl get it…?" He muttered. He threw the quilt to one side, hopped out of his bed and raced downstairs as swiftly as he could. Pikachu followed, but he walked instead of running.

Once Ash had got down onto the ground floor, he reached up and pressed the button on the smoke alarm to turn it off and then he waved his hand about at the smoke that was billowing out the kitchen. It wasn't much—but what the _hell_ was she doing? Ash "Violet, what are you _doing_?" Ash cried at his daughter. She was standing in front of the oven, of which the door was open on and on one of the hobs, there was a saucepan but from Ash was standing, he couldn't see what was in it.

"_Trying_ to cook you breakfast in bed," Violet answered in a strained voice as she picked something up out of the oven and placed it on the side. Ash's eyes widened when he saw what she had been trying to cook. "But I don't think it's gone very well."

"Violet… why the hell…" The father paused to shoot a glare at his daughter. "Why the _hell_ are you cooking pizza at _quarter past eight_ in the morning?"

The young girl grinned sheepishly. "W-Well, I-I know this looks _really_ bad—"

"Damn right it does."

"_But_," Violet held up her index finger, prompting Ash to prop one hand against a counter and lean on it, "it's not bad. I promise you."

"Please, Violet—explain to me how this is _not_ bad."

Violet took a step back, only to hit her spine against the counter which meant she had no way out of this. "Okay, I didn't _mean_ to burn the pizza."

"But you _did_."

"Yes, I _know_ but I didn't know it was only supposed to be in there for fifteen minutes."

At that point in time, Ash felt like doing three things: banging his head on the cupboard door, getting absolutely pissed and going back to bed. "You would have done, if you had bothered to read the box. I mean, what Gas Mark did you even put it on?"

Violet blanched. "It tells you what to do… on the bloody box?"

Ash couldn't help but smirk at that comment. Besides, he could never stay mad at his daughter for too long – which was how she was able to get away with most things. "Come here, you silly mare," Ash said, opening his arms. Violet sighed in relief and rushed into her father's arms. "You'll never learn, will you?"

"I just wanted to do something nice," Violet droned somewhat.

"I know, and I appreciate that." Ash bent down and gave his daughter a quick peck on the lips. "But you've been told time and time again—_don't_ do anything in the kitchen without an adult there."

"But why not? You've never said _why _I can't."

"Because there's lots of dangerous things in here, sweetie," Ash explained. "You could stab yourself with a knife, drop the kettle on your foot, burn yourself on the hob, burn yourself when you're taking something out of the oven, burn yourself—"

"Dad! I get it! I can burn my-bloody-self!"

"Talking of blood, are you _okay_?" Ash instantly began to check his daughter over, despite her protests.

"_Daaaaaad_! Get off, I'm _fine_!"

The raven-haired man suddenly gasped. "I just remembered! What was in the saucepan?" Straightaway, Ash ran over to the cooker and peered into the pan… and let out his own sigh of relief when all he saw was milk. "Why were you warming up milk?"

His nine-year-old looked down to the ground whilst twiddling her thumbs. "I thought it'd be nice for you to have pizza and…" She looked up to meet his eyes. "Warm milk in bed."

"Pizza and… warm milk?"

Violet shrugged. "Something different, ain't it?"

Ash sniggered. "Just go and get changed out of your pyjama's and I'll clean up here, put some cling film on the pizza or something."

"What would be the point of that?"

"In case…" Ash struggled to think of a reason that wouldn't sound lame, when in actual fact he just wanted to use the cling film because the stupid stuff was annoying him. "… The pizza chomps its way through the bin liner and bites off the hand of the bin man."

"… _What_?"

* * *

><p>"Violet, are you ready yet?"<p>

"_I'm nearly done!"_

"_Nearly_? What are you doing?" Ash stood on the ground floor at the bottom of the stairs, shooting a puzzled look up to his daughter's bedroom door. When he received no answer after ten seconds, Ash grew a little concerned. "_Violet_! What are you _doing_ up there?"

"_God, can't you be bloody patient?"_

"Just tell me what the hell you're doing!" There was more silence. Then, Violet's door was flung open, but from where he was stood Ash could not see her. So he made his way upstairs – and couldn't help but smile sympathetically when he saw his daughter sitting in a chair in front of her full-length mirror, shooting a miserable look to herself. "Sweetheart, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to plait my hair! But it's not _working_!" Violet whined. She held a hairbrush in one and two bobbles in the other. "It's doing my nut in!"

"All right, all right," Ash soothed, walking to stand behind the chair. "Don't throw a dicky fit."

"Sorry," Violet huffed, crossing her arms moodily after she had handed the hairbrush and bobbles to her father. "I'm just hacked off."

"I know, but your Dad is here to save the day." Ash smiled as he ran the brush through his daughter's black hair. "So, what do you want a plait for?"

"I just wanted to get dolled up."

Ash's smile became tight as he stifled laughter at his daughter's definition of being dolled up. "Sweetie, you don't need to get dolled up. You look beautiful just as you are."

"Would I still look as beautiful with bed hair(?)"

Her father rolled his eyes, bent down and gave his nine-year-old a kiss on the cheek. "You look beautiful _all_ the time, sweetheart—and I'm _not_ just saying that, I swear." He stood back to his full height and shaped his daughter's hair to put it into a plait.

"Well could you make it a nice plait? I don't want a messy one."

Ash was going to do as she requested anyway, but first he wanted to remind her of a little thing called manners. "What's the magic word?"

"Dad…"

"Come on, young lady, _manners_." Looking in the mirror Ash could see his daughter pull a face and roll her eyes.

"_Fine_. Could you make it a nice plait, _please_?"

"If you so desire, then it shall be done," Ash playfully answered. He tied up Violet's hair into a ponytail, and then he grabbed the ponytail and began to twist locks of hair around each other. He thanked his mother that she had taught him how to do his daughter's hair after his wife had passed away. Delia had been rather strict when teaching him and therefore, he could do most styles perfectly. He finished up seven minutes later and placed his hands on her shoulders, staring into the mirror with her. "What do you think?"

"Hmm…" Violet reached her hand back and brought the plait into her eye-line. She ran her fingers up and down it. "I love it, thank you, Dad."

"You're welcome, sweetie."

Violet turned around in her chair, resting her left arm on the head of the chair. "Dad, why is there a Father's Day funfair but not a Mother's Day funfair? Aren't the mums just as important?"

Ash shrugged his shoulders, not really knowing the answer himself. "Because all the travellers probably set up one elsewhere."

"Why aren't Grandma and Grandad coming this year?"

Ash smiled – he knew the answer to _that_ one. He put his hand on his daughter's cheek and rubbed some of his fingers up and down it. "They're getting old, sweetie. They just haven't got the energy anymore."

"So… if that's true… does that mean _you're not_ going either?"

* * *

><p>She was such a strange child. There was a merry-go-round, dodgems, plenty of stalls with candy floss, stalls where you could win massive teddy bears and yet, his daughter didn't want to go to <em>any<em> of these. Oh no. _All_ she wanted to do... was sit on a bench and watch _other_ people have fun. Considering how excited she was to come here, it was just a tad… weird.

"Vi, don't you want to go on one of the rides? Or try and win something?" Ash questioned as his daughter just simply sat on a bench. "You can't just sit here for the whole time." He took a quick glance at his watch—it was only half past eleven, so Violet was fine for now. "Come on, come and have some fun!"

"I… don't want to. At least, not yet anyway!"

"Why not?" Ash knelt in front his nine-year-old. "You love going on the rides. What's so different _this_ year?" Violet stared straight and mumbled something, but the background noise prevented Ash from hearing it clearly. "Sorry sweetheart, what did you say?"

"I said… I don't want to mess up my hair."

Ash scrunched up his nose and moved slightly backwards, as if though the revelation nearly bowled him over. "What? You don't want to mess up your hair?" Violet only shook her head. "But I thought you didn't care about your hair that much?"

"I don't," Violet confirmed. "But, you did my hair really nice and I don't wanna mess it up…"

"Is that all you're worried about?" Ash laughed. "I don't mind if your hair gets messed up."

"But _you_ made it dead nice!"

"_You_ asked me to," Ash countered. "I really don't care, honestly. I'd rather you were having fun than worrying about your hair."

"Really?"

The young father nodded. "Really. Come on; want to go on the waltzers first?"

"Uh-huh." Violet hopped off the bench and took her father's extended hand. "Erm, sorry, Dad."

"What for?"

"For whinging about my hair."

Ash blinked. "You don't need to apologise."

"But I moaned…"

"So? You're a woman – moaning is your natural language."

Violet cocked her head. "I don't get it."

"Because you moan a lot? You're a woman?" All he got was a blank look. "Oh, never mind. I should probably be grateful you _didn't_ get that actually... Anyway, waltzers?" His daughter nodded in excitement and without waiting for her father, Violet dragged him over to the ride that was waiting for people to get on.

"Just the two of you?" the conductor questioned, he was a tall and skinny lad, looking to be in his early twenties. He was beaming at the size of the queue for the waltzers.

Ash nodded, taking his wallet out ready.

"All right, that's two pounds please."

"Two pounds?" Violet repeated. "Shouldn't it be only a pound?"

"It's a pound for each of us," Ash quietly explained.

"That's a bit of a bloody rip—" Violet's complaint was swiftly cut off by her father placing his hand over her mouth.

"Kids, eh?" Ash nervously chuckled. "Who'd have them?"

"I know what you mean, mate," the conductor replied, still smiling. He accepted Ash's money and moved aside to let the pair on. "Enjoy the ride!" He called after them, and then went onto the next people in the queue.

"It _is_ a rip-off, though!" Violet hissed once she and Ash had got into a waltzer. "Don't you think so?"

"A pound each is pretty reasonable, Vi."

Violet crossed her arms. "I'd say fifty pence each was better…"

More and more people got on until nearly every waltzer was full. The ride operator walked around, making sure that each bar was locked tightly. Once he'd finished doing that, he went back into his booth and started the ride.

Violet took a deep breath and gripped the bar tightly.

* * *

><p>"I am going to bloody <em>kill<em> you!"

"Why?" Ash laughed. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"Next time the man asks if we want to go faster than the speed of light, you do _not_ shout yes about fifty times!"

"Sweetie, that's the whole point of the waltzers," Ash stated as he grabbed his daughter's hand.

"You could have _told_ me!"

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew already." Ash bent down to his daughter's height, although she wasn't _that_ small. "Tell you what, why don't I make it up to you with some candy floss?"

This suggestion was met with a sceptical stare. "But I thought that because of what happened the last I had some that you banned me from ever having any again?"

Now it was Ash's turn to shoot a blank look. "I _did_…?"

Violet instantly grinned. "Nope, Daddy!" The nine-year-old began to drag her father towards the nearest stall that was selling candy floss. "Yay, candy floss!"

Ash rolled his eyes, letting his daughter drag him. As any normal child did, his little girl absolutely loved sweets. Ash _did_ try and keep a sharp eye on her consumptions of sweets and he always forbid her from having any before dinner. That didn't mean that she actually didn't, though…

"You're not having a lot, okay?" Ash told her, but he was positive that she was ignoring him due to the glint in her eyes that came from looking at all the candy floss that was on offer.

"Sure, Dad…"

The food stall attendant, a middle-aged woman with short brown hair, smiled at the nine-year-old first and then looked up to her father. "All right?" She greeted.

"All right?" Ash greeted back. "Can I have one stick of candy floss please?"

The food stall attendant nodded and gave some candy floss to Violet, whom accepted it eagerly.

"Is that all?"

"You want anything else, Vi?"

"No thank you, Dad."

"That's a fiver then, please," the woman requested. Ash handed over the required money. "Thank you, enjoy your candy floss." Violet couldn't respond - she was already munching away at it. Ash just shook his head and led his daughter over to a bench.

"Dad? Can I ask you a question?" Violet paused from her eating to ask.

"You just did."

"Shut up," Violet said, smiling cutely. "I'm being serious."

"Go ahead, sweetie."

"Do you... erm... like what I got you for Father's Day?"

Ash was taken aback. "Honey, why wouldn't I be?"

His daughter blushed. "Because they're bought stuff." After announcing to her grandmother that she didn't have a clue what the hell she should make her father for this year, Violet was told that maybe she should think about looking for something in shops. At first Violet was a bit cautious and sceptical of the idea, but after some coaxing from Delia she eventually warmed up the idea. Therefore, Delia dragged Violet off to Pallet Town Shopping Centre. Not long after they'd arrived, Violet found a mug with the words "KANTO'S BEST DAD" printed on a red background. The little girl didn't even have to think about _why_ Ash was the best dad in Kanto, he just bloody was. A couple of shops later, Violet and Delia came across a top and short pyjama set that was in the colours of the Kanto flag. Ash was very proud to be from Kanto, so the pyjama's were purchased as well.

"Sweetie, you could buy me just a chocolate bar and I'd love it."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Violet smirked. "Don't expect too much for next year then."

**AN: ****Hey, I didn't say this on the last update, so I'll say it now: congratulations to Sweden for winning the Eurovision Song Contest! "Euphoria" is an excellent song! Of course, some **_**other**_** song that may or may have not been performed first was an excellent song that the rest of Europe forgot about. *weeps* As usual, Graham Norton's commentary was the best! **

**Oh, there's just a British stereotype I want to clear up because it's one that **_**really**_** annoys me. We don't all have bad teeth. In fact, I've got braces! That were free! Thanks to it being on the NHS, our dental care is free. Unless you chose to go private that is. Also, it doesn't rain every single day in Britain. I'm looking out my living room window right now and it is sunny outside. And why does British food have a reputation for being bad? It's gorgeous! And doesn't have corn syrup… it actually has real sugar. **

**Anyway, HAPPY FATHER'S DAY FOR THE 17****TH**** OF JUNE. **

**Yunagirlamy, 6.6.12. **

**P.S. I didn't forget about Pikachu at the end. I just didn't think Pokémon would be allowed on fair rides, that's all. **


	14. Play Date Gone Wrong

**Author's Notes: I know I said this one was going to be a Violet on her journey one, but I guess you can't help it when you get an idea that you just _have_to write down.**

**WARNING: This one contains the spanking of a minor. I really couldn't decide whether I wanted to publish this one or not, but one of my friends told me: _"If you've gone to all that effort, then publish it."_So thank you, you know who you are. I'm not sure if spanking actually is a punishment that Ash would go for, but I know he definitely wouldn't be all casual with it, if you know what I mean. I've tried to be as sensitive with it as I could. I know some of you will be deadly opposed to spanking but you have to remember - Violet is just an imaginary child. She is not real. So what difference does it make if she is spanked or not? It's just a story. That said, you can review about your displeasure about me using it, everyone is entitled to their opinion, but as long as you review the actual story as well, not to just flame me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I only own any characters that have not appeared in it.**

**14. Play Date Gone Wrong.**

It wasn't _fair_. It just wasn't fair at all. Why did _she_ have to play with that horrible, mean person? The horrible, mean person had loads of other friends - Violet had seen them herself. Actually, they weren't any better than the horrible, mean person. Why did she _have_ to go? Was the world going to explode if she didn't? Just because her daddy was friends with the horrible, mean person's daddy and mummy didn't mean they_ had_ to be.

"I thought I told you to go and get changed?"

"You did." Violet kept her eyes down on her colouring book and swapped her pink pencil for a blue one. "But I don't wanna go. So I didn't."

Her father bent down in front of the settee and placed one hand on her knee. "You don't wanna go? But why not?"

"Hannah is mean," his daughter replied simply, as if though it was obvious. "So I'm not going."

"She's not mean," Ash told her. "You just catch her on bad days that's all."

"I guess everyday is a bad day for her..."

Ash pretended not to hear that statement and stood to his full height. "Come on, go and get changed. Please, Violet. I won't tell you again." His daughter just sniffed haughtily and pretended as if though she didn't hear it. "Okay then, if you want to play it the hard way." Without muttering a single word, Ash scooped his daughter up into his arms, producing a surprised squeal from her. Her colouring book and pencils fell from her lap to the floor, but Ash wasn't bothered about that right now.

"Daddy! What the hell are you doing?" Violet questioned, a hint of a giggle in her voice. She held onto her father tightly, wrapping her arms around him. "Put me down!" She demanded, kicking her legs slightly.

"You're going to that play date whether you like it or not," Ash answered as he carried his daughter up the stairs to her room. One hand was underneath her knees and the other was supporting her back.

"But _why_?" moaned the little girl. She rested her head against her father's shoulder, eyes downwards.

"Because this is a great chance to make up with her." Ash softly placed his daughter on her feet once in her room. "And I'll buy you an ice-cream."

Violet gasped in excitement and clasped her hands together. "Really? You mean it, Daddy?"

Ash knelt to her level, took one of her hands and kissed it. "I mean it, Vi. Now go on, get changed. You can't go to the park in your pyjama's."

"Yes, I can," Violet cheekily countered as she walked over to her wardrobe. "You're rich. Now get out, Dad."

"You've never told me to do that before."

"I'm saying it _now_. Out while I change."

Ash shrugged his shoulders and placed his hands in his pockets, beginning to stroll out of the room. "Oh, and Violet? It's whilst, not while." Violet's only reaction was to throw a cushion at him. Ash dodged it and hastily excited her room. Patiently he waited outside the closed door for the inevitable. It came only a couple of minutes later.

_"Erm, Dad?"_

"Yes, sweetheart?"

_"I... I can't put my dress on..."_

"Hang on then, I'm coming." Once back in her room, Ash had to stifle laughter at the sight of his daughter standing there wearing only a vest and pants, her face the colour of tomatoes. In her hand she held a yellow dress. "You don't have to be embarrassed, sweetie," Ash assured her, kneeling and taking the dress from her. "You're only six, still a little girl." Ash knew she wasn't embarrassed about him seeing her in her vest and pants, but because of the fact that sometimes she couldn't dress herself properly. The young father made Violet place her arms up in the air so that he could easily slip the dress over her head. He did it as gently as he could, though it still messed up some of her hair and some of her fringe. Ash laughed and smoothed her fringe down. Her fringe was naturally messy anyway, so there wasn't that much difference made.

"Thank you, Dad," Violet said. She was holding onto the top of her head in case Ash decided to ruffle it. She hated that with a passion. "Do I have to put on socks?" Her tone was one that implied to Ash she'd rather _not_ do that.

Ash took a glance outside Violet's window - it was sunny as anything, plus Ash did have to open quite a few windows today. It wasn't surprising considering it was August - it was near the end of August, though, nearly September. That was mostly the reason why Ash wanted Violet to reconcile with Hannah so that Year Two would be much easier to get through for both the girls. Bickering and sending snide remarks had already disrupted a lot of work in the past years and Ash and Dawn wanted their daughters to concentrate on school work.

"Nah, you'll be all right without them," Ash replied, no doubt sending relief through his daughter. "But you have to put your school shoes on." This was met by a completely horrified by his daughter. She, of course, wanted _nothing_ to do with school until she went back to school. Even so, Ash had made her do all the homework she had. "I'm just kidding, sweetie. Go on, see if you go and find Pikachu for me, okay? He's somewhere in the back garden." Violet nodded wordlessly and swiftly took off downstairs.

Ash smiled sadly once she was gone and sat down on Violet's bed, which was pushed up against the right wall. He bent down and reached underneath the bed, pulling out a black box. He settled the box on his knee and opened it up. Immediately greeting him was a picture - a picture of Violet three years younger in her mother's arms. Neither of them were looking towards the camera; in fact, neither of them were aware the picture had been taken until they heard the shutter. Misty had been talking to Violet and Violet said something that made the both of them smile. Up until that point Ash had been waiting impatiently for the perfect opportunity to take a picture-he didn't want a posed one, a natural one was much better. The twenty-six-year-old could feel his heart ache for his late wife and a tear slowly slipped down his cheek. Suddenly realising this, Ash breathed deeply and wiped the tear away. He replaced the picture, then the lid and finally the box. People had asked more than once why the photo was in a box under Violet's bed if Ash loved it. It was a simple reason, really. Whenever Violet was missing her mother too much, she just took the picture out of the box and stared at it. It wasn't kept in a frame on her bedside table because Ash was afraid that Violet would become too depressed from it being there all the time.

The Pokémon Master pulled himself together and repeated his daughter's earlier actions. His daughter was standing at the bottom of the stairs, Pikachu resting on her head with a wide grin.

"Daddy, I can't find him," Violet stated, failing to hide her smirk. "I looked _every_ where for him." Her emphasis was entirely over the top, but that was natural for a six-year-old. "I'm not even lying."

Ash sucked his breath in through his teeth. "I don't know about that, Vi. A little dickie bird told me you _did_ find Pikachu." That had Pikachu holding a paw to his mouth and giggling.

"Pikachu!" Violet hissed as if though her dad wouldn't be able to hear her. "Be quiet or you'll give it away!"

"Yeah, Pikachu. You don't want to do _that_, Pikachu," Ash added, raising his eyebrows playfully. "You'll ruin the whole game."

His daughter's jaw fell open for a few seconds and then, looking remarkably like her mother, she narrowed her eyes dangerously on him. "_Daddy_!" She cried. "You've _ruined_ it!"

Ash bit his lip to hold back the laugh he felt in the back of his throat. "I'm sorry, honey. Forgive me, please?"

Violet folded her arms. "Maaaaaaybe I could _if_ that ice-cream is two vanilla scoops with strawberry sauce and a Flake."

"What if I threw in a can of pop, too?"

Violet pulled a face that suggested she was thinking about it. "Well..." she said after a few moments. "All right, you've got a deal, Ketchum."

"First of all, it's Dad to you and secondly, that's _your_ surname, too."

"I know _that_. I'm not Auntie Lily, you know."

"That was actually funny," Ash remarked as he walked past his daughter to the front door. "I'm so proud of you!" He pretended to wipe tears from his eyes and gave off a look of pride. "Come on then, we'd better go." He held his hand out for his young daughter to take, which she did. Pikachu hopped from Violet's head and onto his usual spot of Ash's shoulder. "You don't want to disappoint Hannah, do you?"

"I wouldn't mind," Violet said with a shrug. "Can we skip the park and get the ice-cream now?"

"No, we _can't_ skip the park and get the ice-cream now," Ash sighed as he led his daughter outside the house. He then turned around to lock the house. "And before you ask," he hastily began when his daughter opened her mouth, "we are _not_ going there in the car."

"But why nooooot?" She was close to stamping her foot.

"Because it is a ten minute walk. I'm not driving there, all it will do is waste petrol," Ash explained in a firm tone. "So no, we're not driving there."

"But it's so tiring walking to the park..."

Ash, finding no other solution in which to shut his daughter up, brought his daughter into his arms. Unlike earlier he now balanced her on his hip, which allowed Violet to wrap her legs around his body. The little girl grinned at her father's actions and settled her head against his chest.

"There, that better?" Ash questioned with a warm smile.

"Much better, thank you, Daddy."

The walk to the park took just as long as Ash said it would, only ten minutes. Unusually for Violet she didn't talk the whole way there. Ash was concerned about why she was so quiet, but he would ask it her later.

"Hey, Ash!" Dawn exclaimed, her arm up in the air waving at him. Her other hand was holding that of her daughter's. Her daughter's eyes were darting around, refusing to look at Ash and Violet. She didn't want to be here, it was painfully obvious. Like Violet though, she had been bribed by her parent to come here. "Hannah's dead excited about today, aren't you, darling?" The little girl just shrugged and grunted. Dawn let out a small nervous laugh, embarrassed by her daughter's disinterest.

"I wouldn't worry, Dawn," Ash assured her, setting Violet on her feet. "Violet didn't exactly want to come here either."

"If none of us want to be here, why are we still here?" Hannah eventually spoke up, sounding remarkably like her father. Dawn bent down to face her daughter.

"Because, sweetie," the mother tucked one of her daughter's brown locks behind her ear, "this is the chance for you and Violet to start over again, become friends. I already told you. It'll be fun, honest!" Hannah just rolled her eyes, wanting to say no more on the matter.

"Come on, Dawn," Ash said. "We'll go and sit down on that bench and keep an eye on them while we talk."

"Good idea, Ash." Dawn pressed a swift peck on her daughter's lips - Ash did the same with his own daughter. "You behave-and play nice with Violet, young lady."

"And you do the same with Hannah, Violet," Ash lightly warned. Then the two adults walked off together to the bench, already making small conversation with each other. Pikachu stayed on Ash's shoulder but decided he'd not take his eyes off the two girls, not once. He was well aware of the relationship between the two and, unlike Ash and Dawn, he was willing to accept that nothing could salvage the damaged relationship.

"Just pretend you're playing with me," Hannah suggested once the adults were out of earshot. "I'm only doing this because Mommy said she'd let me go backstage at the Grand Festival in Sinnoh."

"Well my Daddy said he'd buy me an ice-cream," Violet bragged. "That's dead better than some stupid festival thing."

"The Grand Festival is _not_ stupid!" hissed Hannah, a red face accompanying her comment. "You're just jealous because it was my _Mom_ who said she would take me!"

Violet resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you, it's Mum, not Mom!"

"My _Mom_ says Mom and not Mum! Mum sounds silly anyway!"

"_You_ sound silly!"

"OI!" was Ash's loud cry from across the park. Violet and Hannah whipped their heads in his direction. "Pack it in, right now!"

"This isn't the behaviour we expect from you," Dawn reprimanded with a disapproving expression to match. "So stop being nasty to each and play nicely, like I told you."

Hannah directed her eyes off to one side and mumbled quietly, "Sorry, Mom..." Violet's expression was one that said she was far above apologising.

"_Violet_..."

"Why do I have to say sorry? She started it!"

"Well... it's just that, I actually thought you wanted that ice-cream."

"I do but-"

"Then apologise."

"_But_-"

"Right _now_."

"Dadd-"

Ash narrowed his eyes at her, not believing she was still daring to talk back. "Violet Ketchum, do not make me come over there." Unseen to Violet, the six-year-old next to her smirked to herself and in her eyes was naught but amusement.

Violet's jaw juddered up and down for a moment with there being so many excuses of why she should not apologise in her head. However, was apologising really more important than ice-cream? No. It wasn't. Not at bloody all. "S-Sorry, Dad."

Ash grinned and nodded in satisfaction to his daughter. "Apology accepted, Vi. Now just behave, young lady."

"Yes, Dad."

"Haha, you got told off by your dad," Hannah laughed once the adults had turned back to their conversation. The young girl was currently sitting on a swing, rocking her feet back and forth on the ground. "At least I know when to say sorry."

"At least my dad has the time to tell me off," Violet shot back. "And take me for an ice-cream." The smile was instantly wiped off from Hannah's face, a deadly frown replacing it.

"What did you say?" she questioned in a dark tone. But she didn't give Violet a chance to answer back. "At least my mom is _alive_!"

Violet felt her breath escape her and her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. "T-That's mean," she accused with tears threatening to fall. "That's r-really mean!"

Hannah just shrugged the girl's comments off. "You were mean to _me_. Why can't it be the other way around, too? But hey, you know something else?" Violet shook her head timidly. "My Mom loves me, it's obvious yours didn't. That's why she died, to get away from you! If your mom was still alive, your dad wouldn't even pay any attention to you!"

That did it for Violet. A face showing nothing but rage, the young girl launched herself at Hannah, causing the pair of them to go over the swing and onto the ground. Knowing she wouldn't have much time, Violet landed of couple of punches on Hannah's face and then grabbed her by her shirt.

"Say you're sorry!"

Hannah's only reaction was to spit her face, which had the effect of making Violet even more raged. She raised her fist up, preparing to bring it down again and again-when she suddenly found herself being lifted up into the air by a pair of strong arms. She watched Hannah being cuddled motherly by Dawn and felt a twinge of jealously. Then, she found herself being whirled round to come face-to-face with her _very_ angry father.

"Violet, what on earth do you think you're doing?"

"She said horrible things about Mummy!" the little girl snapped.

"I did not!" was Hannah's tearful defence. "Mommy, she hit me for no reason!"

"You liar!" Violet roared, moving to punch Hannah again. Unfortunately for her, Ash held her back firmly. "Daddy, let me go!"

"I will not." His features softened when he directed his eyes to Dawn. "I'm so sorry, Dawn, I can't apologise enough."

"That's okay, Ash." The young mother was smiling sympathetically. "It'll just be a black eye at the most."

"You should take her to the doctor's or something."

"I will," Dawn nodded. She stood up, picking her sobbing daughter into her arms. She looked down to Violet, whom was fuming silently and avoiding eye contact with anyone. "Violet, I'm not mad at you, just so you know. I know my daughter, she probably did say something to provoke. You can't help if it you're like your father, can you?"

"Hey! What do you mean by that?"

Dawn gave Ash a knowing look. "Oh come on, Ash. It isn't like you've never punched anyone. So where do you think Violet gets it from?"

Ash placed his hands on Violet's shoulders and pulled her gently towards him in a protective manner. "You're making it seem like she's been punching people all her life," he remarked quietly, almost offended.

"I'm sorry, Ash, I didn't mean it in that way." An uncomfortable silence settled. "So, erm... I'm gonna... _go_ and take Hannah to the doctor's then." Ash just nodded, his eyes straight down on the ground. Dawn left the park with her daughter without saying another word, but knowing she'd have to definitely talk to Ash in a couple of days.

"Daddy..." Violet spoke in a sorrowful tone. "Are you mad at me?"

"Let's just go home, Violet," Ash replied, taking his daughter's hand softly into his. Violet chewed her bottom lip and blinked back her tears - Daddy was mad at her, she just knew it. Now back Ash's shoulder, Pikachu sent a sympathetic smile to Violet, which she did not return, but was grateful for.

Just like before, the walk was silent but it was an awkward silence this time, with no one knowing what to say to make it all seem better.

Ash unlocked his front door, but his mind was on something else. He'd never done it before, so how did he know it would work on Violet? It may have worked on him, but did that mean it would work on his daughter? He remembered his wife telling him that she'd given Violet a single swat two years ago when Violet had stuck her fingers in a socket-in one that was _on_ no less. The father let out a deep sigh as he led his daughter into the house.

"Go into the living room and wait for me there," he instructed as he shut the door.

"Why?" Violet was expecting to have been sent to her room without supper.

"You really think you're in a position to disobey me?" Violet thought about this... and shook her head. "That's what I thought. Now, do as you're told and get into the living room." However, the little girl did not move, she stayed exactly where she was. "Violet, I will _not_ tell you again." Still, she did not budge. "Okay, fine. Be that way. I guess now you're just gonna have to get your punishment earlier than I planned."

This made Violet a little nervous but she made her way towards the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" her father asked, stopping her in her tracks.

"You want me to go to my room, right?"

"Nope. Come on, with me into the living room."

Violet glanced to the living room and then to her father, cringing a little when she saw his stern expression.

"Okay, Dad."

Violet felt something different was happening, that this punishment was going to be much worse than being sent to her room.

"Come here," Ash told her, patting his lap once he was sat down on the settee. Violet wondered why she had to go and sit on his lap, but she wasn't going to complain. She climbed up onto his lap and sat sideways so she'd be comfortable. "Violet, what you did today was completely unacceptable."

"But-"

"What made you think you could punch Hannah?"

"She was being mean!"

"Violet, when someone is being mean, you don't _punch_ them! You should have come and told me and I would have sorted it out."

The black-haired girl folded her arms and pouted her bottom lip, the most sour look on her face. "But Hannah would have denied everything, she would have!"

"And would you have punched her then?"

"... Yes..."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing," Ash commented. "It's obvious the punishment I'm going to give you is one you really need."

"And what's that?" Ash answered her by turning the young girl face down over his lap. Instantly she began to struggle - Violet was well aware of what this position was and what it meant. "Daddy, don't! Don't spank me, I'm sorry!"

"Sorry for punching Hannah?" Ash raised his hand and landed the first swat upon his daughter's backside. "Or sorry for getting spanked?"

Violet gasped, more from the shock than the pain. She threw her hand back to block but this just resulted in her father pulling her arm back up and wrapping his arm firmly around her body. Then she felt his knee rise. More swats were landed on her backside, but Violet continued to struggle as much as she could. She felt like screaming but she didn't want to know the results of that. But she _would_ settle for kicking her legs as much as she could.

"Violet, keep still!" Each word was accompanied by a sharp smack.

"No! Get off me!" Violet was surprised by what her father did next because he stopped and lifted her up to face him. She was confused to see a tear running down his face and his eyes all puffy and red.

"Now you listen to me, young lady." Why was his voice thick with emotion? "You can get a spanking or can you be forbidden from coming to my next League match."

"But that's not fair!"

"You choose one or the other. Either way you're getting punished for this."

Violet took deep, heavy breaths as she made her decision; she loved going to Ash's League matches, they were always exciting and Ash rarely lost. A spanking hurt a lot, but it wouldn't last forever. Being forbidden from the League match wouldn't last forever either, but she would absolutely hate not being able to go.

"I'll... take the spanking, Daddy."

Her father sighed. "You sure?"

The six-year-old turned back down over Ash's lap. "I'm sure."

Ash wrapped his arm around her and began the spanking again. He wanted to give her softer swats, but considering what she was being punished for and the fact that this was her first spanking - at least, as far as Ash was aware it was - it wouldn't be possible to do that. Unusually though, his daughter was silent and not struggling at all. Ash took a look at his daughter's face - it was resting on her right cheek and Ash couldn't figure out what emotion was being displayed in her eyes. The father frowned at this.

"Violet, why are you getting spanked?" he questioned in the best firm and fatherly tone he could muster.

"Because I punched Hannah twice in the face," Violet answered flatly.

"And will you ever do it again?"

Violet's eyes flickered up to meet his for a moment. "No. I won't."

Ash smiled, more with relief at the fact he could stop now than at what Violet said. "Thank Arceus." He picked Violet up and made her rest her head against his chest whilst he rubbed her back. He expected little sniffles and cries of _"I'm sorry, Daddy! I'm really sorry!"_ But nothing. There was nothing. Ash moved back so he could see her face and ran a hand through her fringe-strangely, she winced at this. The little girl was looking straight down, tightly frowning. "Violet, are... are you okay?" Abruptly, Violet hopped off from his lap. "V-Violet, where are you going?"

She didn't respond and ran straight upstairs. A few seconds later, Ash heard the loud slamming of her bedroom door. The twenty-six-year-old wasted no time in rushing after her.

"Pika-Pi."

Ash turned from in the doorway to his starter Pokémon, giving him a questioning look. Pikachu simply shook his head.

"But..."

"Pi, Pika-Pi." _No, Ash_.

"But, Pikachu, she _needs_ me!" Ash protested, wanting nothing more than to cuddle his daughter. "She's upset and you know, she's got a right to be and she needs to know I still love her!"

"Pi ka chu pi. Pi ka ka _chu_ pi." _She may need you. But she doesn't_ want _you_.

Ash's heart ached at Pikachu's words.

Because he was right.

* * *

><p>"I just don't know what to do, Mum. It's been two days already and she won't <em>look<em> at me, much less _talk_ to me!" Ash buried his head in his hands and sighed deeply. He brought his head back up and glanced in the direction of the sound of the telly, which Violet was watching in the lounge. Her grandfather and Pikachu were keeping her company. "I've tried bloody everything!"

"Now, listen to me, Ash," his mother soothed, bringing her son another cup of tea. "First of all, don't swear, you know better than that, young man."

Ash rolled his eyes. "Yes, Mother..."

"And _don't_ roll your eyes at me either." Delia then smiled and sat down next to her son. "Look, Ash, it takes a lot of courage to discipline your child and I applaud you for getting the courage to give her a spanking. Something which, if I'm being honest, was long overdue."

Ash shot a glare to his mother. "Are you trying to say she naturally misbehaves?"

"Don't take offence to this-"

"I have the feeling I'm going to anyway."

"But, in the last couple of years... yes, she _has_ been naturally misbehaving. She's... _different_. Not much, but it's there."

Ash groaned and banged his head lightly on the table. "I'm a bad father, aren't I?"

Delia reached over and placed a comforting hand on her son's back. "No you are _not_, Ash. Don't let me hear you say that again, understand?"

"Fine, I'll just say it when I get back home," her son grumbled.

"Oh, Ash," Delia sighed, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "I think Violet's just surprised at something."

"And what's that?"

"Well, you were never the disciplinarian, Misty did it most of the time."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"I'll try and explain this in the best way I can," Delia began. "With Misty now... gone, Violet probably got it into her head that she can do something and receive little punishment for it because, let's be honest, Ash, you _do_ give her little punishments."

Ash shot up. "I do not!"

"Yes you do. You either scold her, put her in time-out or send her to bed without supper."

"She's _six_!"

"And she's three years away from being ten, Ash!" Delia retorted. "You may not think that the spanking worked, but I can guarantee she'll think twice before starting a fight with someone."

"How do you know that?" Ash questioned curtly.

"Because she told me."

Ash's eyes widened and he gazed at his mother in complete surprise. "She... she did?"

Delia nodded. "Yes. An hour after you spanked her. That's what she said anyway."

"What else did she say?" Ash demanded, nearly jumping up to shake all the information out of his mother.

"She told me how much her backside hurt and that would make her think before punching someone, if it was really worth it or not."

"Really? She said that? Violet actually said that?"

"Yes, she did," the forty-six-year-old mother replied. "I promise. It's also not the first time she's been spanked."

"You mean..."

"Misty did it a couple of times and before Misty died I..." Delia directed her eyes down. "I gave her a good spanking once."

Ash felt like giving her one for daring to misbehave for her grandmother. "What did she do?"

"She threw a temper tantrum after I told her she wouldn't be getting jelly for dessert," Delia informed him. She cupped her hands around her own cup of tea and took a single sip from it. "I warned her to knock it off, but she carried on. So I put her over my knee and warmed her backside up."

"And why didn't you didn't tell me and Misty about it?"

"I told Misty," Delia admitted. "She didn't think it was best to tell you in case you gave Violet another spanking for getting one in the first place."

Ash shook his head, sighing. "I wouldn't have. You said that Misty did it a couple of times, too. Do you know what for?"

"The first one was for messing with knives and the second one was for acting up in a supermarket."

"I see..." Ash glanced once more towards the living room. Then he looked at the time; it was almost Violet's bedtime. "I suppose we'd better be getting home then," Ash announced standing up. He got his jacket from the back of the chair and pulled it on.

"You'll know what to do, Ash. You always do."

"You think?"

"I know you do, Ash."

* * *

><p>The Pokémon Master walked with his young daughter and Pikachu down the path, holding his daughter's hand in his own. She held Pikachu in one arm and her head was off to the side, her eyes straight down on the ground. It pained Ash to see her like this, it was almost as if she wanted to be as faraway from him as possible.<p>

"So how was your programme then?" He actually was interested, but it was still nice to make polite conversation. "Did you enjoy it?"

"If I say no, will you spank me?"

Ash froze. "What?" He spun and knelt down to his daughter. "Why on earth would you think that? Sweetheart," he laughed softly and shifted Violet's fringe out of her eyes, "I'm not gonna spank you for _everything_."

Violet then actually brought her eyes up to look into his and all Ash saw was a mild flash of relief and curiosity. "So, what... if I got bad marks on a test at school?"

"Have you?"

The child was swift to defend herself. "No!"

"That's good. But if you did, we'd look at where you went wrong and try and fix it."

"Then why didn't you do that the other day?"

"Erm, Pikachu... could you..." Pikachu understood what his trainer wanted and hopped out of Violet's arms. "Come here, Violet," Ash said before scooping his daughter up and tightly embracing her. Violet wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Her body started to shook and Ash heard little sobs escaping her mouth. "I'm sorry, Violet."

"I'm sorry, too, Daddy!" his daughter sobbed, muffled. "I... I just got really angry!"

"You take after me," Ash chuckled. "I would go to punch people when I got angry, too."

Violet pulled back to shoot him a look of amazement. "Really?" Ash winced when he noticed her eyes were red and puffy. Therefore he brought one hand up and wiped her tears away.

"Yeah, really. I usually got stopped by my friends," he answered. He thought about something and asked his girl, "So, wanna get that ice-cream I promised you?"

"As long as I can have two vanilla scoops with strawberry sauce and a Flake."

**AN: I hope you enjoyed that and that the spanking has not changed your opinion of me too much. I'll try to update _A Violet in Bloom_whenever I can, but I haven't got that many words written for it at the moment.**

**Yunagirlamy, 2.7.12.**


	15. It's Perfect Already

**Author's notes: Ignore this author's note, it's full of crap. It's full of nothing. Why are you still reading? Don't you believe me? You can look ahead but you'll find nothing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I only own any characters that have not appeared in it.**

**15. It's Perfect Already.**

The ginger woman hummed happily to herself as she strung some tinsel on the fireplace. This was her daughter's first Christmas and she wanted to make it as memorable as she could – even though Violet wouldn't remember a single thing about it. Nonetheless, Misty wanted this Christmas to be as magical as it had _ever_ been. The Christmas of 2007 would be the _best_ one ever.

Then, cutting through the air like a sharp knife, there was the sound of Violet wailing. Misty instantly dropped the fairy lights and ran upstairs to her baby girl. Ash was at work – otherwise he would have been looking after her. Misty had put her down for a nap only an hour before.

The young mother rushed through the door, causing it to slam against the wall, and over to Violet's yellow cot. The seven-month-old was standing up and holding onto the edge of the cot. Her face was bright red and tears streamed down her cheeks. Misty scooped Violet up and held her protectively against her chest.

"What's up with you, eh?" Misty enquired, her tone soft. She raked one hand through Violet's black hair. The child's crying didn't subside, so it wasn't that she wanted to be held. Misty took her downstairs and warmed up a bottle. But when Misty tried to push it into Violet's mouth, the child just rejected it and continued to cry. So she wasn't hungry then. "Oh, Chocolate, I wish you could talk already…" Misty gazed at the time. "Daddy will be home soon… I bet you want _him_, don't you? Yeah, you're Daddy's Little Girl, aren't you?" Violet's wailing didn't cease, so Misty began to bounce her gently and shush the girl. "Oh, baby, I know, I know. It's okay, Mummy's here." She pressed a soft kiss to Violet's cheek, but even _that_ didn't calm the baby down. "Hmm… oh! I've got an idea!"

Misty took Violet into the living room and settled the crying baby onto the settee. She didn't raise her arms towards her mother, so she _definitely_ wanted Ash. Misty tried not to let it bother her and fumbled about with the fairy lights, trying to find the plug. How could something so bulky and with three pins be so hard to find? "Hold on, baby, Mummy's nearly got… it…" She grinned as she _finally_ found the plug for the lights. She instantly grabbed the extension cord and plugged the lights in – they lit up immediately and flashed the colours of the rainbow brightly. Misty grinned and directed her eyes over to Violet. The girl still had tears going down her cheeks, but she wasn't wailing anymore. She looked upon the fairy lights with interest, her tiny baby mind trying to comprehend how there were so many colours all at once and where they had come from.

"They're pretty, aren't they?" Misty scooped her daughter up into her arms.

The sound of Ash's car pulling up onto the drive suddenly came to Misty's ears and a few seconds later, she heard the front door being opened.

"And if that's how they look on the _floor_, just imagine how beautiful they will be on the Christmas tree."

"As long as _I'm_ the one putting them on."

Misty shot a wry smile at her husband. "Oh, because you're _so_ perfect at putting decorations on." Before Ash could respond, Violet began to wail again and she held her arms out towards her father. "Okay, you can go to Daddy." She and her husband walked towards each other and Violet was quickly passed over to her father.

"Hello, baby girl," Ash cooed, kissing his daughter. "Did you want your daddy? Not that I blame you, Mummy is mean." Violet giggled and grabbed her father's black hair. "_Ow_, Violet, that hurts Daddy."

"That's what you get for saying I'm mean," Misty commented, amusement in her tone. "Because you love Mummy, don't you?" Misty's voice turned childish and she kissed her daughter, squishing the girl in-between her and Ash, but Violet wasn't harmed.

But the girl began to wail anyway.

"Oh, sweetie, what's with the horrid noise?" Ash asked, bouncing his baby girl gently. Violet did not cease. "Oh, I know what it is."

Misty tilted her head. "You _do_?"

Ash's eyes flashed with confusion. "You mean you _don't_?" Before Misty could have time to ask just what the hell Ash was talking about, Violet gave off a sharp cry which sent Ash rushing into action.

He took the baby into the kitchen, took something from the side and gave it to Violet. As Ash had his back to her, Misty couldn't see what it was that made Violet suddenly stop crying.

"Ash, what are you—"

It was a teething ring.

Misty didn't know whether to fume or be joyous. Maybe both would work.

"_Ash_," Misty growled, "Why didn't you tell me Violet's teeth were coming through?" To her surprise, Ash was just as angry as _she_ was, if not more.

"_You_ are her _mother_! You should notice these things without me having to tell you! You've spent the whole day with her and you didn't notice _once_ the little white things sticking out of her gum?"

"I-I, well… er…"

Ash shook his head. "I can't believe you, Misty."

Tears stung in Misty's eyes. "Are you saying I'm a bad mother?"

"Well, any _good_ mother would have noticed her baby was teething."

Misty's breath left her. "A… Ash, how could you even _think_ that? Violet's my baby girl, I love her more than anything in the world." Ash just turned and took Violet into the living room. Misty stood in disbelief for a while, hoping—_praying_—that Ash would come rushing to her and say he didn't mean any of it. But he didn't. He probably never would.

The ginger-haired woman rushed up the stairs and into her room. She wouldn't fling herself on her bed, sobbing—much as she wanted to. She grabbed a plastic carrier bag and flung the wardrobe door open. She put some random clothes into the bag and then slammed the wardrobe door shut. With her fingers pressing against the wardrobe door, Misty's breath was still and silent. She listened out for any footsteps running up the stairs.

None were heard. If anything, Misty just heard the telly being turned up louder. Her body trembled with sobs and she ran downstairs and right out the front door. She banged it shut, sprinted down the porch steps and to the only place she could go right now.

Her mother-in-law was certainly surprised when a tear-stained Misty appeared on her doorstep but she didn't have a chance as the woman brushed past her.

"Misty, what's wrong?" Delia questioned, shutting the door. As soon as the door met the frame, Misty ran into Delia's arms and sobbed into her chest.

"V-Violet, s-she's teething, her teeth are coming through a-and I didn't notice!" The young mother cried. "Ash called me a bad mother…"

Delia tightened her grip on her daughter-in-law. "Oh, he did? Don't you worry; I'll be having some words with that son of mine."

"_Am_ I a bad mother?" Misty's voice was small, frightened that Delia would admit she _was_.

"Oh, honey, of course you're not," Delia replied without hesitation. "I didn't notice Ash's teeth coming through either until Kieran pointed it out to me."

"Did he call _you_ a bad mother?"

Delia shook her head. "No, he understood. I was tired and looking after Ash. I was only eighteen when I had Ash; I was under a lot of stress. I was planning my wedding at the time as well."

"I haven't got any excuse…" Misty sniffled.

"Yes you have," Delia told her. "It's Christmas. Not just any Christmas, it's Violet's _first_ Christmas. You're rushing about, trying to make it as perfect as you possibly can. I expect you've got your agent ringing every five minutes, telling you your schedule, what breakfast shows you'll be appearing on and so forth."

As if on cue, Misty's Poke Gear rang. Misty let out a loud groan and hung the thing up before even looking at who was calling.

She was _not_ in the mood to speak to her damn agent now.

* * *

><p>Misty sighed as she nursed a hot cup of tea. She had her legs curled up on the sofa, her eyes straight on the television. She was waiting for the news to finish so she could watch a programme about some people in a hospital.<p>

_"And now for the news where you are."_

_"Good afternoon from KBC News Southend. A seven-month-old baby has been found dead in her home in Pallet Town." _

Misty shot up, the cup flying out of her hands.

_"The baby was found yesterday morning by her father. The police are treating the death as a cot death. The girl's mother has been arrested for child neglect."_

Misty's hands flew to her mouth and tears pooled in her eyes. That poor family – and so close to Christmas as well. But Misty had not her own baby for a couple of days now… well, that was going to be changed. She raced out into the hall, put her coat and shoes on and rushed out the door. She ran as fast as she could to her house.

Halfway there, she recognised Ash's car coming towards her on the road. She stopped and waited for Ash to pull up. What Misty expected to happen was Ash to slowly walk up to her and hug her.

_Not_ for Ash to run faster than a professional athlete and lift her off the ground as he gathered her into his arms.

"I am so sorry, Misty!" Ash cried, almost sobbing. "Please forgive me, you're not a bad mother, you're not!"

Misty pulled away from him, searching for truth in his eyes. "You really mean that?"

Ash nodded, running his hand through Misty's hair. "I mean it, I am sorry."

Misty pulled the man towards her, passionately kissing his lips. "I forgive you, Ash. Did you see the news?"

"I did," Ash replied. "Thank god we know how to prevent cot death, hm? Oh, talking of which…" Ash led Misty towards the car. "Someone's been missing Mummy."

Violet giggled and clapped her hands upon seeing her mother.

"Hello, sweetie!" Misty gasped, unclipping Violet out of her seat. "Mummy missed you lots and lots!" She planted softs kisses all over her daughter's cheeks.

Misty knew she didn't have to make everything extravagant for Violet, because having the girl with her was perfect.

"I've got just one question."

"What's that, Ash?"

"Why didn't you answer your phone when I rang a couple of days ago?"

**AN: All right, so I got something to say. *clears throat***

**1. CONGRATULATIONS TO WHOEVER WON STRICTLY. Except if it was Louis Smith. Don't want him to win. Cocky dipshit.  
>2. I know this is different than what you were expecting, but I'm working on that one.<br>3. You know I asked about Ash having a kid with someone and blah blah? That's not going to be written until Violet is 15-years-old in ****_A_****_Violet in Bloom_****. Considering she's still only ten… a long way to go. But I've thought up a new plot and stuff, so I don't want it spoiling anything.  
>4. MERRY CHRISTMAS.<strong>

**Yunagirlamy, 22.12.2012. **


	16. Funny Little Girl

**Author's notes: I have the feeling I should have started this earlier than I did. But I actually have a social life now, so I have an excuse. I HAVE A BOYFRIEND; that's a really good excuse, right? Don't worry, he loves Pokémon, too. ****_And_**** he comes from where Cadbury's chocolate comes from. Perfect, am I right? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I only own any characters that have not appeared in it.**

**16. Funny Little Girl.**

"Violet! Violet Ketchum, where _are_ you?"

The young mother had been calling out for her three-year-old for the past ten minutes now. All she did was turn her back for three seconds—_three_ bloody seconds! How fast was the girl?! She had probably eaten more than her body weight of sugar. That was Ash's father's fault – Kieran was _always_ slipping her sweets when her parents weren't looking. _He_ didn't have to try and calm her down, so of course he would think it was fine.

"Violet Elizabeth Ketchum, get your behind here _right_ now!" Misty received no reply, not even a tiny giggle. The young mother sighed heavily and stormed upstairs. "Violet Ketchum, I'm not going to tell you again," she warned, entering Violet's room. She was expecting her daughter to be hiding in there, thinking she was playing a game with her mother. Misty looked in Violet's wardrobe and under Violet's bed, but there was no sign of her. Misty was beginning to become a bit worried—what if something terrible had happened to her baby girl? Anxiety bubbled in her stomach and her vision became misty with tears. She rushed out of Violet's room, ready to run downstairs to the telephone… when she heard the sound of a little girl giggling.

Misty arched an eyebrow and followed the sound – into her bedroom.

"Violet! What are you doing?" Misty's child was sitting on the bed next to her sleeping father, black marker in hand. A guilty look was formed on her young face. Her eyes twitched nervously from her father to her mother.

"H-Hi, Mummy…"

Misty placed her hands on her hips, hoping to seem a threat to the young girl. "Don't you 'hi, Mummy' me, young lady!" Misty kept her voice hushed as she scolded her daughter. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Dwawing on Daddy…" the seemingly terrified three-year-old replied. _At least she's being honest…_ Misty figured. "He's asweep."

"Yes, Violet, I can see that." Misty sighed and walked over. "Sweetie, you know you shouldn't draw on Daddy, don't you?" She picked the girl up into her arms and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"It funny, Mummy…" Violet whinged cutely; she pointed to her father. Misty's eyes travelled to her husband's face—and she immediately had to cusp her hand over her mouth to prevent the loud laughter that wanted to escape.

A thick, black moustache had been drawn under Ash's nose and circles with lines leading off to his ears and nose were drawn around his currently shut eyes. Wavy lines had been drawn on his cheeks and the last thing—and Misty assumed this is where Violet had run out of ideas—were dots randomly speckled on his face.

"Yes, sweetie, it is funny," Misty said quietly. "I'm not sure if Daddy will agree. As long as it washes off…"

"Daddy will be mad?" Violet asked, alarm in her brown eyes.

"Oh, course he won't, sweetie," Misty soothed, taking the girl out of the room. "He won't see it like I do, but he won't yell at you or tell you off. I promise."

"Pomise pomise?" Violet held out her pinkie to her mother. Misty smiled warmly and wrapped her own pinkie around her baby girl's.

"I promise promise."

"What you calling me, Mummy?"

"I was calling you because I didn't know where you were. Anyway, I want you to try on your new dress," Misty answered, carrying the girl into her room. "Remember, Aunt Daisy is holding a New Year's party tonight. You'll get to see the Cerulean Clock count down with your own eyes this time."

Violet grinned. "I know, Mummy, it excite… err…"

"Exciting," Misty finished for her.

"Yeah, that. It loud?"

"Well, normally when you hear it, it isn't loud," Misty replied, "But that's because loads of people are talking all at once. This time everyone will be quiet so yes, sweetie, it will be a little loud."

"I just ask Daddy to put hands over ears," Violet said. "Not loud then."

"Good idea, baby girl," Misty smiled. She put the girl down onto the floor and picked up a plastic bag from Violet's bed. She then fished a gorgeous blue dress out. "Isn't this pretty?"

"… Yeah, Mummy."

Misty squealed in excitement and knelt down. "Okay, sweetie, let's get you changed into the dress." She began to take her daughter's shirt and jeans off. Violet didn't seem to want to cooperate but Misty figured that was just because she was a toddler. The mother struggled to get the dress over Violet's head, but that was because the girl folded her arms above her head. Once the dress was on, Misty guided her daughter over to her full-length mirror. "Look how beautiful you are," Misty remarked, pressing a kiss to Violet's cheek. "Of course, you don't need a gorgeous dress to look gorgeous."

Violet giggled. "Thank you, Mummy."

"VIOLET KETCHUM!"

Both mother and daughter jumped.

"I think your father is awake…"

* * *

><p>"Oh, come on, Ash. It isn't <em>that<em> bad."

Ash gripped the remote control tighter, turning his knuckles white. "Easy for _you_ to say—you're not the one with _permanent_ marker drawn over your face!"

"Oh, Ash, Violet didn't know it was permanent. She's only three and you know she can't read that well yet."

"She's lucky she isn't older," Ash remarked.

"S-Sowwy, Daddy," Violet said quietly, sounding as if she could burst into tears at any time.

"Of course you are…" Ash muttered under his breath, sarcasm lining his tone. Misty shot a sharp glare to her husband, having heard his muttering.

"Ash, stop it. You're going to make her cry."

"_She's_ the one who drew all over my face!"

Violet promptly began to wail.

"Oh, Ash, look what you've done _now_!" Misty rushed out of her seat and gathered the girl into her arms. "It's okay, baby, Daddy isn't mad at you." Violet just cried harder and threw her arms around her mother's neck. Ash sighed, walked over to the two and held his arms out, a compassionate expression on his face. Misty placed the sobbing girl into Ash's arms. Ash tightly held his daughter, rubbing her back.

"I sowwy, Daddy! Pwease forgive me!"

"She's been watching too many dramas…" Ash remarked to his wife, whom nodded in agreement. Ash let Violet cry into his shoulder until she calmed. Then he held the child out with his elbows bent and up to eye level. "I forgive you, but you know what you did was wrong, right?" Violet mutely nodded, biting her lip cutely. "And you'll never do it again?" Violet put her index finger in her mouth and mumbled something. Misty held a hand to her mouth and giggled. "What was that, Violet?"

"Nothing, Daddy." Ash chuckled and set the girl onto her feet. Violet immediately tightened her arms around her father's legs. Ash rolled his eyes and rubbed his hand through her hair. Violet giggled at the motion. "Daddy, can I still watch clock tonight?"

"Of course you can. It's just up to you to stay up until past midnight," Ash replied. He smirked inwardly—both he and Misty knew for definite Violet wouldn't be able to. It was kind of horrible, but the parents were going to either coax the girl to sleep or run her energy down.

"I will, I will!" Violet exclaimed, grinning widely. "I pomise, Daddy!"

"Well… if you do… I'll buy you all the chocolate you want for a whole week," Ash said.

"A _whole_ week?"

Ash nodded. "Yes, a whole week."

Violet gasped. "I deffo gonna stay up!"

"Good girl. Now why don't you go and see if you can get Pikachu from the back garden?" Ash asked. Violet nodded and immediately rushed off to the back garden.

"ASH!"

Ash flinched. "What? What did I do?"

Misty was giving her husband an icy glare, her arms crossed over her chest menacingly. "All the chocolate she wants for a _week_? Do you have _any_ idea what you've done?"

"Calm down, Misty," Ash said, waving his hands at his wife. "She won't stay up, we both know that."

"And what if she _does_? What then?"

"Well… it's not like I can't afford it…"

Misty suddenly burst into loud laughter. Ash raised an eyebrow.

"What? What are you laughing at? Aren't you supposed to be angry at me?" Ash asked.

"I can't stay serious with your face like that!" Misty exclaimed, holding her stomach as she laughed. Ash rolled his eyes at her, shaking his head.

"I _could_ try and scrub my face clean," he suggested. "But then my face would go all red…"

"Who says we have to use _just_ water? Maybe there's a suggestion on the internet," Misty remarked. Before Ash could say anything, Misty rushed and fetched his laptop from his office. With the laptop tucked under one arm, Misty dragged Ash to sit down on the settee next to her. The ginger woman booted the laptop up—it was a _very_ new laptop, it booted in twenty-eight seconds—and immediately clicked onto the internet.

She typed into the search engine, _"how to get rid of permanent marker"_ and clicked on the first result. Ash bit his lip, nervous of what they were going to find. Misty seemed very excited about it. She scrolled down the page, muttering under her page.

Using salt, nail polish remover, hairspray, rubbing alcohol or _glue_—none of these sounded particularly non-painful.

"Look, what about this one?" Misty asked, turning the laptop towards Ash. "I bet sunscreen would work well. Considering you put it on your face anyway, right?" Ash shrugged.

"I… guess that might work."

Misty put the laptop down and dragged Ash into the kitchen, where they found Violet feeding Pikachu some crisps.

"Violet!" Ash barked, causing the little girl to jump and shoot a guilty look to her father. "What have I told you about feeding Pikachu those flavour of crisps?"

Violet glanced at the crisps and then back to her father. "Not tomato sauce flavour. Cover lying."

"Violet, give them here," Ash said, holding his hand out. Violet sighed and handed the crisps to him. Ash promptly threw them into the bin. Misty shook her head and then proceeded to root through the cupboards for some sunscreen lotion. Violet's eyes flashed with confusion and she looked to her father for an explanation. "Your mother's looking for sunscreen lotion to get this off my face." Violet immediately appeared apologetic. Ash smiled and rubbed a reassuring hand through her hair, pleasing the child.

"Here we go!" Misty exclaimed, standing up and showing off a bottle of sunscreen. "This definitely should work." She went over to Ash and then squirted the cream onto her hand. "It's cold," she warned before rubbing it onto a tiny bit of Ash's cheek. "Just to test," Misty explained. She got a wipe and rubbed it across where she put the lotion… and Ash's cheek was clean of permanent marker. "It worked!" she squealed, before going to work on the rest of his face. After about an hour, Ash's tanned skin was free of black marker. He sighed in relief as he looked in the mirror.

"Thank god for that," he remarked. "Thanks, Misty." He pecked her on the lips.

"You're welcome, Ash," said the blushing mother. "Though, I'm not really in the mood to go all the way to Cerulean now. What about you?"

"I'm not either," Ash agreed. "Besides, I think it'd be better for Violet to stay here. She'll be warm."

"Yeah, plus I don't think she likes her new dress," Misty said. "She didn't seem to want to put it on."

"Yeah, because it's a blue dress. She thinks blue is a boy's colour."

"But… blue goes perfect with her hair!"

Ash laughed. "You really think Violet cares about fashion? Of course she doesn't."

Misty just pouted.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ash<em>…"

"Come on, Misty, how was I to know she was still gonna be up by now?" Ash chuckled nervously, holding his hands up in defence. Misty just growled again, stalking towards him.

"Daddy, I want all the chocolate in the world!"

"Later, honey. Daddy's currently being busy killed by Mummy."

**AN: SHUT UP, I KNOW NEW YEAR'S WAS THREE MONTHS AGO. Like I said – I have a social life now. **

**Yunagirlamy, 2.3.13.**


	17. Sibling Jealousy

**Author's notes: This one's a little shorter than I like but who cares? YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER ONE-SHOT TO READ. Right. Something important now. This one-shot and any that follow with Misty being alive when Violet is four and so on is set in an alternate universe. It's simple as that.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I only own any characters that have not appeared in it.**

**17. Sibling Jealously. **

Violet stared at the thing in its cot. The _thing_ that had been getting so much attention from Mummy and Daddy, _especially_ Daddy because Daddy said he had to watch her a lot. That wasn't fair! Daddy was _her_ daddy and no one else's! She wouldn't share Daddy, she just wouldn't!

What was so special about this thing anyway? All it did was cry and when it wasn't crying it was stinking! It had woken Violet so many times and sometimes had her running out the room from the smell. If it made that much noise and stink then why did Mummy and Daddy love it so? They didn't seem to be able to put the dam thing down, except for now of course. They made weird faces at it and silly noises—all of which pleased the thing. It would make sounds of delight and even sometimes kick its legs. _However_, when _Violet_ squealed and _Violet_ kicked it was naughty. Why were they naughty for Violet but not for the thing? It wasn't fair! Whenever the thing cried it would get comfort _all_ the time but when Violet cried she was sometimes told to stop with the crocodile tears!

The child wasn't always jealous, though. When she was told she was going to be a big sister there wasn't a container big enough in the world that would have held all of Violet's excitement. She jumped up and down and danced and cheered. She helped her mummy with whatever she could and behaved the best she could! When the thing was ill in hospital, Violet promised to her daddy that she was going to look after the thing and take really good care of it.

_That_ was before she knew how horrible the thing was.

"I hate you," Violet quietly spoke, since the thing was sleeping. "You tooked my mummy and daddy." The child reached in and pinched the thing hard – which caused the thing to wake and sharply wail. Violet gasped and ran behind the chest of drawers to hide.

Just as Violet predicted, her daddy came running in and scooped the thing into his arms. Violet watched on with tears building in her brown eyes.

"Shuussh, shuussh, Daddy's here now," Daddy soothed, bouncing the thing in his arms. "What's wrong, Julia?" He sniffed the air. "You don't need changing, thank Arceus. Hmm… maybe you're hungry?" He smiled a little. "Let's go and get you a bottle, hmm?" Daddy carried the thing downstairs.

Violet crawled out from behind the chest of drawers, some tears rolling down her cheeks. She sat down on the pink carpet and put her hands to her face to muffle the sound of her crying which just started up. She bet that if her dad knew she was crying he _still_ would have gone to her little sister first or even just not bothered with Violet.

"Violet? Baby, what's wrong?"

Violet took her hand away from her eyes and saw her mummy kneeling in front of her, looking concerned. Her mummy must have quietly come in whilst she had her hands to her eyes.

"N-Nothing, Mummy…"

"Violet, I know when your tears are real and when they're not," her mother remarked. "And they're real this time." Her mother brought her forward and stood up with her in her arms. "So come on, tell Mummy what's wrong and I'll make it all better."

Violet sniffled and rubbed her eyes. "I…" Could she really tell her mummy the truth? That she hated her little sister? "I fell over, Mummy."

"Oh, baby, where did you hurt yourself?" Mummy asked, her eyes shooting all over Violet's body to find a mark. "I can't see anything…"

"I-I didn't falled over too hard," Violet said. Her mummy sighed with relief and kissed her cheek.

"I'm glad to hear that." Mummy carried her out the room. "Dinner's nearly ready, so let's get you downstairs and settled for something to eat." Violet wrapped her arms around Mummy's neck and buried her head in her shoulder. "So what were you doing in your sister's room anyway?"

"I was looking for a toy," Violet replied. It wasn't a lie; that _was_ the reason she found herself in her sister's room. She just got side-tracked by the ugly, little thing.

"Did you find it?" Mummy asked as they went down the stairs.

"No, Mummy," Violet replied.

"Well, never mind, hm? I'm sure it'll turn up," Mummy remarked as she turned into the kitchen—and promptly stopped. "Ash? What's wrong?"

"I just… need a word with Violet," Daddy replied. Violet winced, knowing what this was going to be about. "Can you give her here please?" Mummy instantly placed Violet onto Daddy's lap; Julia was sleeping peacefully in her father's arms.

Ash gave her a stern look. "Violet, I'm sure you're aware that your sister just started crying out of nowhere a couple of minutes ago, yes?" Violet nodded, directing her eyes away. "Well, she didn't need her nappy changing and she didn't need feeding either."

Misty sighed in frustration. "Ash, where are you going with this?"

"Let me get there," Ash replied, shooting an annoyed expression at his wife. "Anyway, Violet, on closer inspection I noticed a red mark on your sister's cheek. Would you like to tell me how it got there?"

Violet's bottom lip quivered as she answered her father. "I… I pinched her, Daddy." Ash let out a sigh and handed Julia to his wife before drawing a surprised Violet into a tight hug. "D-Daddy?"

"Violet, why would you do that?" Ash questioned, his tone more gentle.

"'Cause she tooked you and Mummy!" Violet cried without thinking. "You love Julia more!"

"Violet, why on earth would you think that?" Misty enquired. Shock ran through her tone and it certainly showed on her face. "We love you both equally." Misty smiled a little. "I was afraid this would happen, you know, Ash."

"I thought she'd be okay," Ash admitted, "Since she was so enthusiastic before."

"Violet, I know you can feel like we're not paying enough attention to you, and we are truly sorry about that," Misty remarked, "but the truth is we have to divide our attention between you and your baby sister now." Misty sat down in the chair next to Ash, cradling Julia carefully. She gave Ash a look for him to carry on with the conversation; Violet needed to hear this from _both_ her parents, not just her mother.

"Violet, when you were born you were very ill and fragile," Ash began, "And unfortunately, the same thing has happened with your sister except she's more poorly and so she needs constant care. _You_, however," he smiled as he tapped Violet on her little nose, prompting the child to giggle quietly, "Are a very healthy four-year-old and for the most part, you can look after yourself. I mean, you can make yourself a drink of squash, can't you?"

"Yeah, Daddy," Violet answered proudly. "And I don't make a mess neither."

"That's right, you don't. And you can… _usually_… dress yourself and get something to eat. In fact, you can be a very independent little girl," Ash stated. "However, Julia is just a baby. She can't do anything for herself."

"I can name a couple of things," Misty muttered.

"So, at the minute, whilst Julia is a baby, we need to focus more of our attention on her. But, if you _ever_ need us or just _want_ us, all you have to do is come get us and we'll be there for you. Got it?" Ash asked his daughter, putting a hand on her head.

"Yes, Daddy!"

Maybe having a little sister wouldn't be so bad after all.

**AN: I keep blaming my lack of updates on my social life but I think I'm just lazy. I'm in the house a lot.**

**Yunagirlamy, 2.8.13.**


	18. Welcome Home

**Author's notes: I started this one ****_ages_**** ago and I'm so glad I've finished it and get to share it with you! It took so long to right because I didn't want to get anything wrong; this is a very precious chapter. It's very sweet, but not cheesy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I only own any characters that have not appeared in it.**

**18. Welcome Home. **

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

The young man in bed groaned as his alarm clock woke him up. He turned away from his red-headed wife and focused his—at the moment, blurry—brown eyes on the wretched piece of technology. It flashed bright red numbers, showing it was currently ten past five in the morning. The young man reached out a hand to stop the incessant beeping and then pushed himself up in bed.

"Mmm, _Ash_…" his wife moaned from beside him. "Whatimeisit?"

"It's ten minutes past five," Ash replied. "Come on, Misty, get up."

"I'mcomingi'mcoming…" Ash was already out of bed by now. He pulled the curtains open, sending blinding sunlight into the room. Misty whimpered and shot under the covers. "I preferred it when it was _dark_ at five in the morning…" Ash smiled at his wife before pulling the covers away from her. "ASH!"

"What? Come on, Violet's waiting for us."

Misty sighed and pushed herself up. "I know… don't make me out to be a bad mother." Ash sat down by her and placed a hand on her cheek.

"As if I _would_," he remarked softly. "You know I never would. Besides," Ash got up from the bed and returned to what he was previously doing, "She's only five weeks old. I don't think you've had enough time to be a bad mother."

"Haha, very funny(!)" Misty swung her legs around and planted her feet on the floor. She let out a groan as she stretched her arms above her head. "We getting breakfast at hospital?"

Ash nodded. "I think I've actually had breakfast there so many times they _know_ what I want."

"Anything with the most amount of sugar in," Misty remarked with a chuckle as she stood up and walked over to Ash. "That's your usual meal." Ash shot her an amused look. "Hey, you never know… "She might get to come home." Misty came up behind Ash and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Ash sighed wistfully. "That would be a dream come true. It's horrible waking up with my daughter being somewhere else. I just wish the Pallet Town Hospital maternity ward was finished when she was born."

"It _would_ have been if she was patient," Misty said with a little giggle. "She gets that from her father."

"You're hilarious, you know?"

"Yes, I _did_ know that. Now, go. I'm getting dressed."

"Can't I watch?" Ash whinged, sounding like a school boy. "Please, I'll be really good."

Misty flicked his nose. "No. That's your punishment for pulling the covers away from me." She stretched her arm out, pointing it towards the door. "_Out_, Ash Ketchum." Ash put out his bottom lip and gave her a puppy-dog look as he shuffled towards the door. "That look isn't going to work on me, Ketchum, and you know it."

"Fine, fine…" Ash exited the room. He was yet to get washed and dressed (the parents had an en-suite bathroom) but he didn't mind waiting. He made his way downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Pi, Pika-Pi!" Pikachu greeted cheerfully. Ash had given him food and water earlier in the morning—since Pikachu wouldn't stop whinging until he did.

"Hey, Pikachu," Ash greeted back. He knelt down to ruffle to give an affection ruffle between Pikachu's ears. Pikachu let out a happy noise and resumed eating. Ash chuckled at his Pokémon and walked over to a chair to sit himself down. Ash kept his brown eyes on Pikachu, watching as the Pokémon ate, scratched his ear and then ate some food. He tried to imagine how Violet would eat, once old enough. Would she be messy? Tidy? Delia always complained how Ash was a messy eater so maybe his daughter inherited that from him; if it was even _possible_ to inherit such a thing.

Then Ash's thoughts turned to when Violet was older, to when she should be starting school. Would she do the cliché thing and cling to one of her parent's legs whilst begging to be taken home? That really depended on how dependent Violet would be on her parents. Ash kind of wished she'd be really dependent but at the same time he wanted her to have some independency. After all, Violet wouldn't be able to depend on her parents should she wish to go on her own Pokémon journey. She would be totally independent then.

Nevertheless, Ash could still imagine his little girl running to him in the future – asking him how to tie her laces, cutting her food up, dressing her until she got old enough, asking him to do her hair into a ponytail, holding onto him as she learnt to walk… the list was endless. It was certainly very true that Ash was looking forward to being a father. He had ever since he got together with Misty when he was fifteen.

Only now, the dream was real.

* * *

><p><em>Viridian City Hospital<em>. Their daughter was inside. Waiting—waiting for her parents to come and show her real love. Oh sure, the nurses loved the little girl but nothing could beat the love of _one_ of her parents, never mind the combined love of them.

The parents practically raced inside to their little daughter and were pleased to see her sleeping peacefully. Ash reached inside the incubator and stroked her little tufts of black hair. There was no doubt she'd grow up looking like her father. Delia had shown everyone a picture of Ash when he was around five weeks old and everyone had to agree that Violet was a spitting image of her father and _not_ because of their shared skin colour or hair colour.

The stroking action prompted Violet's small eyes to open before the babe let out a cute yawn.

"Good morning, Violet," her father greeted.

"You have a good sleep, baby girl?" her mother asked softly. "Mummy and Daddy can't sleep properly without you being there. So come home soon, okay?" Violet fixed her eyes on her mother, following her voice. She was silent for a minute and then Ash rubbed his finger on Violet's cheek, causing the little girl to coo in pleasure.

"Yeah, and if you go spend any longer here your grandparents will go mad at me," Ash added, chuckling a little but both he and Misty knew it to be the truth.

Delia and Kieran visited whenever they could but because of the café that wasn't much time. They were tempted to close the café for a few weeks but they knew that would be devastating to their business. They wouldn't have any problem with money were the café to shut down permanently because Ash would be there but they didn't want to rely wholly on their son.

"She seems healthy enough to _me_," Misty remarked. "But, then again I'm not a nurse, am I?"

"No," Ash replied, "but you're her _mother_ and that's better than a nurse."

Misty giggled. "Well _you're_ her daddy and that means she be a Daddy's Girl." Misty directed her eyes back to the incubator. "I think she already might be." Ash looked down and grinned when he saw that Violet had grabbed hold of his finger. He couldn't feel it because she wasn't gripping very tightly. Ash leant down and kissed her tiny hand.

"We love you, baby girl."

"I'll be right back, Ash," Misty announced.

"Huh? Where are you going?" Ash questioned.

"Just to the toilet," Misty replied. "Don't worry, I'll come straight back."

"You better," Ash teased. "Have fun!" he called as his wife walked out the door. He chuckled and then turned his eyes back on his baby daughter.

"Mr Ketchum?" Ash turned his head to see a nurse smiling warmly at him.

"Oh, hi," Ash greeted in a friendly tone. "Come to check on Violet?"

"Well, yes, but I've also got really good news," the nurse replied; Ash's hopes shot through the ceiling, along with his anxiety. What if he was getting excited for _nothing_? He was about to find out.

"What is it?" the young father enquired, excitement _and_ nerves in his voice.

"Your daughter is healthy enough to go home tomorrow."

Ash knew he was the happiest man on _Earth_, never mind Kanto, at that precise moment in time. He broke out into a grin, got up and hugged the nurse tightly. She let out a yelp of surprise before giggling. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ash exclaimed. "This is the best day of my life—at least it will be until tomorrow!" He released the woman from his sudden hug.

"I'm glad I could tell you the great news," the nurse remarked. "That's also one of the most heart-warming reactions I've ever seen from a father."

"Oh, I'd love nothing more than be able to hold my little girl in my arms all day and know how's she like all the time." Ash leant over Violet's incubator again. He gave a loving stare to the child inside; in twenty-four hours from now she'd be safe at home, in her comfortable and warm cot. Ash just hoped she hadn't got _too_ used to the environment here—and if she _had_ that it wouldn't be too hard to get her settled into the environment of her home.

The nurse quickly, but thoroughly checked on the baby and left. Straight after Misty came back. "Hey," she greeted, presenting Ash with a swift peck on the lips. "Did I miss anything?"

"Nope. Not a thing."

* * *

><p>"Misty? You asleep still?" Ash had it all planned out, it was going to be <em>perfect<em>. Misty was just going to love it! It'd be like a Christmas present, except _really_ early. "Mist?" Ash waved his hand in front of his wife's face and then grinned when he was positive she was asleep still. Ash quietly got washed and dressed, checked on his wife again and then went over to the wardrobe to fetch something he needed out of it. He silently moved downstairs, grabbed his car keys and exited the house. He put the thing he fetched into the passenger seat and started the car.

Ash took a deep breath and shakily breathed out. He needed to contain his excitement so that he wouldn't crash on the way there. _It's okay, Ash. It's the best day of your life but you need to calm down. _With that firmly planted in his mind Ash reversed the car out of the drive.

_I've been waiting for this day for five weeks—I can't believe it's actually here! I just hope Misty won't be mad at me for not telling her. I'm sure what I've got planned will make it up to her._

Ash drove as carefully as he could to the hospital, taking no longer than half-an-hour. He got his important item from the passenger seat and raced into the hospital.

"Mr Ketchum, you're here early," a nurse greeted as she checked on the little Ketchum baby. "I assume you're here to take Violet home?"

"That's right, I've got everything ready," Ash replied, just about containing his excitement. "I can't wait to take her home with me!"

"I've checked everything and I'm happy for you to take her now," the nurse remarked, smiling warmly. The nurse picked the baby gently up into her arms and handed Violet to her father.

"Hey there, baby girl," Ash softly greeted. "You're finally coming home to Mummy and Daddy. I bet you're just as happy as I am!" Violet cooed up at Ash, trying to reach his hair. Ash chuckled and raised her up so she could tug on his hair. Sure, it hurt him but if it made Violet happy then Ash didn't mind. "Now, let's put you in here…" Ash bent down and put Violet in the car seat he had brought along. He strapped her in and then put a blanket on her and tucked it in. "There we go, baby, all nice and warm." He kissed her forehead before standing up with the car seat in his hand.

As he walked out his mind turned to his wife. He _really_ hoped she'd still be asleep or his plan would be ruined! It was going to be such a sweet gesture and Ash just _knew_ Misty would love it. It all counted on her still being asleep.

* * *

><p>He quietly opened the door and slipped in, shutting the door with his back. He glanced down to Violet – his baby was fast asleep, probably tired from that car journey. Watching her tiny chest rise and fall as she breathed softy was a beautiful sight to Ash, considering he didn't think she was going to make it five weeks earlier. He put the car seat on the floor and lifted the sleeping babe out of it, being careful not to disturb her. Violet murmured and settled against her father's shoulder.<p>

The father walked upstairs slowly, as quiet as a mouse. He pushed the door open to his bedroom and breathed a sigh in relief as he was greeted with the sight of his gorgeous wife still deep in slumber. He crept over to the bed and gently placed Violet down by her mother.

"Misty…" Ash said, shaking his wife awake. "Misty, I've got a little present for you…"

Misty moaned and started to move. She yawned and opened her eyes. "_Violet_?!" She gasped—then put a hand to her mouth as she realised her little daughter was sleeping. Not two seconds later she could feel her hands getting wet. "V-Violet," the crying mother said. "I-I can't believe it." She scooped her baby up into her arms. "She's really here." Misty directed her eyes up to her husband. "I love you, Ash; this is the best present I've ever gotten in my life." She pressed a kiss to her daughter's cheek. "This is also the sweetest thing you've ever done for me and I'll never forget it."

"Now we can concentrate on being a real family," Ash commented, kneeling down on the bed. "And who knows, maybe we can add more children to our family."

"As long as we have Violet, I'm happy," Misty said, nuzzling Violet lovingly.

**AN: So, what did you think? I wasn't kidding when I said this is a precious chapter. I love it very much and I hope all my readers did, too. **

**Now, ONLY FOUR DAYS LEFT. You know what I'm talking about. And next week, there's going to be the 16****th**** Pokémon film on CITV and then two dub previews of Pokémon X and Y! It's very exciting! **

**Yunagirlamy, 8.10.13.**


	19. Misbehaviour at Christmas Time

**Author's notes: Now this one is set in that AU I made, the one with Julia and Misty not dying. The character I've made with Julia—she's too cute for me to not write about her and I want to share her with all of you. I hope you find her as cute as I do, even if she's a little cow in this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I only own any characters that have not appeared in it. **

**19. Misbehaviour at Christmas Time.**

Just a little further and the prize would be hers! Her little tongue out as she concentrated reaching the sweet objects. Unfortunately for the little girl she was just too short—but that could be easily remedied! She grabbed a chair, dragged it over to the kitchen counter and placed it in position. Then, carefully—_"watch yourself when getting onto furniture, especially armless chairs"_—she climbed onto the chair. Grinning, the child reached out to the items she desired…

… And then they were ripped out of her hands before she could blink.

"Hey!" She protested, turning to face the thief. "Those are _mine_!" She stomped her foot for good measure.

"Funny, I don't see your name on them anywhere," the thief remarked, scanning the item with her brown eyes. "Besides, I don't remember Grandma saying the cookies were just for _you_, Julia."

"But, Violet, I want them!" Julia exclaimed, narrowing her little brown eyes at her big sister. "Give them!"

Violet held the cookies out of reach. "Ah, come on, what would Mum and Dad say about this?" Julia ignored Violet and launched herself at Violet. Under the weight of her sister Violet fell onto her back and the cookies went flying out of her hand, the plate landing with a loud _smash_ on the floor.

"All right, what is going on in here!?" came the stern voice of their grandmother. Violet looked up and winced, whilst Julia got up and ran to her grandmother.

"Violet's trying to steal the cookies, Grandma!" Julia lied, pointing at her sister. "So I was stopping her!"

Delia raised an eyebrow, used to her granddaughter throwing her sister under a bus just to save her own skin. The child may have been as cute as buttons but that didn't mean Delia believed every single thing the girl told her. "Uh-huh. Violet, what _really_ happened here?"

"Julia was trying to eat the cookies so I took them away from her," Violet calmly explained, standing up to her full height. "Sorry that the plate smashed, Grandma."

Delia sighed. "It's okay, I'm just glad you're both wearing shoes. Okay, out whilst I clean this mess up." The grandmother grabbed Julia's wrist as she walked past. "Hang on there, young lady." She led Julia out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"What's going on?" Violet and Julia's grandfather was in the living room, catching up on TV programmes he had recorded.

"Granddad—"

"Quiet, Julia," Delia interrupted. She placed Julia in the corner. "You can stand there for ten minutes and think about what you've done wrong."

"_T_-_Ten _minutes?!" Julia squeaked in surprise.

"Yes, ten minutes," Delia repeated. "Now stay there and not a word out of you, young lady."

Delia exited the living room just as Violet entered. The girl sat down by her grandfather.

"Christmas is always exciting, isn't it?" Violet commented, a smile at the corner of her lips.

"Aye, that it is," Kieran replied keeping his eyes focused on his youngest granddaughter—if there was one thing Julia _really_ hated it was corner time. "So, erm, what happened?"

"Madam here tried to have the cookies," Violet answered. Her voice was cheerful as not to upset her little sister. She could already see tears springing in Julia's eyes. There was no doubt that the girl was going to fly to her father the minute he stepped through the door. "So I got in her way."

"I see," Kieran remarked. "Ash used to do so much that Delia learnt not to put cookies on the side. I guess she thought she'd be safe with you two. I mean, _you've _tried a few times as well."

Violet couldn't help but giggle at that. "I know, I remember. Mum was never happy with me."

There was a gasp from Julia. "Is Mummy gonna be really mad at me?!"

"No, Julia, she won't be angry," Violet assured. "She'll just tell you off, I promise."

"No talking, Julia," Kieran reminded Julia, giving her his best stern expression. Julia whimpered and bit down on her lip. "And anyway, Misty definitely won't be that mad because your sister always managed to eat the cookies. You were stopped." Julia gave a nod of acknowledgement.

"And Mom and Dad will be here in about ten minutes," Violet commented. "I just wonder why Grandma put Julia in the corner for that long. Probably because she lied."

"She lied?"

"Yeah, she said that _I_ was trying to take the cookies," Violet replied.

"That won't—" Kieran stopped himself; hearing that her mother _and_ father would not be too happy with the lying part of it would surely get Julia very upset. So he chose to keep quiet about it. "Erm, never mind, sweetie."

"Err, okay, Granddad," Violet said, chuckling a little. "Old people are weird. Especially Dad."

"That goes without saying," Kieran added.

Julia turned her head slightly and glowered at her sister and grandfather; she always hated it when somebody insulted her daddy. Violet noticed the glare and laughed.

"Calm down, Julia, we weren't being serious," Violet said. "Dad's not weird."

Julia was about to respond to that when the door opened and a voice talked before her.

"Girls, we're back!" their father announced, stepping through the front door with his wife.

"Guess my maths is still way off," Violet giggled as she stood up to go and greet her parents. "Hey, Dad, hey Mum!" she greeted, hugging her father first. Ash lifted his girl up into his arms and swung her around as he hugged her tightly. That was always the way he greeted his daughters.

"Hey, Violet," Ash said, "I can't believe you beat your sister to me. Where is she?" He set Violet on her feet.

"She's standing in the corner," Violet answered. "She tried to eat some cookies and then lied and said it was me when Grandma asked."

"_What_?" Misty asked. "She _lied_? Where is she?"

"Living roo—"

Misty stormed into the living room before Violet could finish. The mother grabbed her daughter's wrist and landed a solid swat on her daughter's behind. Julia cried out and grabbed her stingy behind, whimpering at her mother. "What have I told you about lying, Julia Ketchum?" Misty asked, kneeling down to her daughter's level and holding her arms. The mother's voice was gentle because she could see how upset her daughter was. "_Why_ did you lie, sweetie?" Julia only averted her eyes away from her mother.

Ash entered the living room and knelt by his daughter. "Hey, Juli—" Ash was cut off by Julia all but flying into his arms, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and burying her head into his shoulder. Ash chuckled and embraced his youngest daughter lovingly. "It's okay, baby, we're not mad. We just need to know why you lied. You know it's a very bad thing to do." Julia pulled away from her father and Ash wiped the tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"I didn't wanna get into trouble," Julia replied. "I'm sorry."

Misty let out a sigh. "It's not _us_ you should be apologising to. Go on; say sorry to your sister and grandmother." Julia averted her eyes to the side and pouted. "_Now_, Julia."

"… Sorry, Gwandma, sorry, Violet," Julia said hastily. "Okay, I did it! Can we go home now, Mummy?"

The mother smiled and lifted Julia up into her arms. Julia's response was to wrap her arms around her mother's neck. "All right, we can go home now, but I will be talking to you more about what happened later." Julia let out a whine and buried her head into Misty's shoulder. The mother chuckled and carried her daughter to the front door.

"Thanks for the having the girls," Ash said to his parents. "Even if one was a little trouble maker. Say goodbye to your grandparents, girls."

"Bye!" both girls chorused – one voice was full of glee and the other? Not so much.

"See you later," Ash remarked before ushering his family out of the door.

"So what did you get us?" Violet grinned as she ran over to the car and stood by her door.

"I'm not telling you," Ash replied, "but I did get you two some chocolate coins. You can have them when we get home."

"Want them _now_…" Julia mumbled with a pout.

"I don't think you really deserve them," Ash told her, "but you can still have them. Just not now."

Misty opened up the car door and put Julia gently down on her booster seat. Julia crossed her arms, determined to be difficult for her mother until she got the coins. "Julia, uncross your arms," Misty said, "I have to put your seatbelt on." Julia shook her head. "Julia, we can't go anywhere until you've got your seatbelt on."

"I want the chocolate coins!" the child exclaimed. "I want them now!"

Ash was about to sit in the driver's seat when he heard his youngest child complaining. The young father frowned, stood up, slammed his door shut and walked around to the left-hand side of the car. "Now you listen to me, Julia Ketchum," Ash began, kneeling down so that he was level with her, "You can either wait until we get home or you can have them now _but_ have no presents on Christmas Day."

"_What_!?" Julia cried, her face creased with shock and worry. "But, Daddyyyy, you can't do that!"

"I _can_, and I _will_," Ash warned, his face hard, "So what's your choice?"

Julia gave a little huff and directed her eyes away from her father. "W… Wait for the coins."

"Good choice," Ash said. He got back up, but now he was in a bad mood. He was already annoyed at Julia for misbehaving and lying—her little outburst just made his mood worse. He stormed back over to his side and got in, again slamming the door shut.

Violet jumped, then shot a look over to her sister as if to say, _"Now you've done it." _Julia glowered at her sister and stuck her tongue out a little.

The ride back home was silent – Ash was silently fuming, Misty was thinking how to get to Julia to behave, Violet didn't want to annoy her parents and Julia was just thinking how good those chocolate coins were going to be. Fortunately for the whole of them the ride was only ten minutes long—hence the reason why Ash didn't let the girls have the coins right away.

Violet let herself out whilst Julia had to wait to be let out of the car. She was aware of the fact that she'd be scolded should she try to get out of the car herself.

The ginger-haired child folded her arms over her chest and turned her head the opposite way of the car door. Like her father she was _also_ in a bad mood.

"Come on, Julia, give Mummy a smile," Misty requested as she collected Julia from her booster seat. "Please, for me?"

"No," Julia simply replied. "Don't wanna."

Misty gave a deep sigh and set Julia on the ground. "Sweetie, please don't give your father a reason to stop you having presents on Christmas Day. He _will_ do it, trust me."

"NO, HE CANNNN'T!" Julia yelled, stomping her foot. "THAT'S NOT FAAAAIR!"

"Julia!" Ash snapped. "Go to your room! If you want to behave like this all day then you can do it in your room!" Julia screamed in frustration and rushed up to her room, slamming the door shut. Ash sighed and massaged his forehead. "What are we going to do with her?"

"She's just in a bad mood," Misty commented. "I'll go and talk to her, all right? Just try and calm down a little."

Ash nodded. "I'll watch some TV with Violet I guess."

"Good boy," Misty praised, giving her husband a quick peck on the cheek before she made her way upstairs. "Julia?" Misty softly rapped on her door. "Can Mummy come in, please?"

"_Finneee_," was the muffled whine of a reply from behind the door. Misty entered the room and sat down on Julia's bed. The girl was sitting on her bed, knees bunched up to her chest and head buried in her knees. "Mummy, is Daddy really gonna stop me from having presents on Christmas?"

Misty drew Julia onto her lap and stroked her hair. "Only if you really misbehave, baby—if you're good then he won't."

"I don't mean to be bad, Mummy," Julia said with a quiet voice. "And I didn't mean to make Daddy mad."

"I know, baby," Misty cooed softly. "Maybe if you go and apologise to him he might forget about his threat."

"But, Daddy will yell at me…" Julia whined, "'Cause he's all mad at me."

Misty chuckled at her girl. "All you have to do is flash those big, brown eyes at him and you'll be forgiven like that." Misty clicked her fingers for emphasis. "Trust me. Do you want me to come with you?" Julia silently nodded, almost burying her head into her mother's chest. Misty smiled, scooped Julia up into her arms and carried her slowly down the stairs. "Ash?" she called out, "Julia has something she wants to say to you."

Ash walked out of the living room, any anger that may have been on his features before now completely gone. "Yeah? What is it?"

Misty put Julia on her feet and immediately the little girl went shy in front of her father. She clasped her hands together and had her head down to the ground. "E-Erm, D-Daddy, I'm sorry for being b-bad and ruining Christmas."

Both parents had to roll their eyes at the last sentence.

Ash got down to Julia's level and drew her into a warm, paternal embrace. "Oh, baby girl, you haven't ruined Christmas," he said kindly, "And I guess I wasn't totally serious about not letting you have your presents. But hey, it got you behaving so I guess it did its job." Ash planted a kiss on Julia's cheek, earning a giggle from the girl. "And I forgive you for misbehaving. You can have your coins now, which'll make both you and Violet happy."

"What do you mean, Ash?" Misty questioned.

"Violet was waiting to have her chocolate coins because she would feel bad for having them when Julia didn't," Ash replied, proudness showing in his tone and face. "Now, Julia, why don't we go in the living room, watch some Christmas films and eat all the chocolate we can find?"

Julia gasped, a big grin appearing. It was a welcome change for Ash. "Even the ones off the _tree_!?"

"We have to leave those alone," Ash laughed, "Mostly because Mummy would kill us if we touched them."

"That's right, I would," Misty confirmed. "Now go on, go watch your Christmas films and fatten yourselves up. I'll bake some chocolate chip cookies for the girls."

Ash pouted. "Just for the girls?"

"Hmm… maybe Pikachu can have a couple."

**A/N: I honestly did not think I would have this done in time. I apologise that I cannot push these out faster but I don't want to make them boring or horrible, so I take my time on them to make them amazing for you guys. **

**I hope you all have an amazing Christmas!**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Yunagirlamy, 24.12.13.**


	20. Daddy is the Same as Mummy

**Author's notes: This is a long one, folks. Go and make yourself a drink and get some food—and maybe get some tissues. I cried a little whilst writing this, but I'm sensitive to feels. I tried to make this as none cheesy as I could, but I think I failed at that a little. I suppose a little cheese is okay, though. I don't normally ask but **_**please**_** review this one. I've poured a lot into this one and it makes me feel awful when I get zero reviews on a chapter that I've put a lot of effort into. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I only own any characters that have not appeared in it. **

**20. Daddy is the Same as Mummy.**

"_It's now been a couple of weeks since the former Gym Leader Misty Ketchum left us for a better place and the region is still mourning."_

He tried not to let the radio bother him too much. Not talking about her would have been disrespectful anyway. Though, Misty _hated_ it when people talked about her.

"… _Of course, the Pokémon Master's youngest daughter is still missing, with no word on her—"_

Ash swiftly turned the radio off, a low snarl emitting from his lips. He wasn't angry at the radio station for mentioning his youngest, far from it, but rather he was snarling at _himself_—snarling at himself for not finding her yet, for leaving it this long, _for letting her be taken in the first place_.

"Pi ka chu-ka, Pika-Pi?" Pikachu asked as he tugged on Ash's jeans.

"Yeah…" Ash sighed. "Well, I _will_ be okay I suppose." The twenty-four-year-old sent a small smile down to his starter Pokémon. "Go and see if the little troublemaker is up yet for me please." Pikachu nodded and ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He stopped at the first door after the landing and pushed it slightly open.

The room was dark with sun filtering through the curtains. A small body lay in the bed that was shoved up against the right of the room. Pikachu walked in to check if the body in the bed was awake or not. She tended to sometimes just lay there and think about things. And Violet was a girl with a _lot_ to think about.

The Mouse Pokémon carefully climbed up onto Violet's bed and treaded softly over to the side Violet was facing. The four-year-old was sleeping on her side, one hand resting on her pillow and the other arm stretched out in front of her. Her eyes were closed as she rested peacefully. Pikachu smiled at the adorable sight and then left to tell Ash that his daughter was still sleeping.

Ash sighed with relief at the news that she was still asleep. Lately his daughter had trouble sleeping because of the loss of her mother. She would have nightmares or just lie awake at night thinking about how much she missed her mummy—so when she _did_ sleep Ash was always super relieved. Sure, Ash always lulled her to sleep but most of the time she'd have an hour of sleep because of a nightmare or just because she wasn't all that tired because she was still grieving.

The young father finished his cup of tea off and then headed upstairs to his daughter's room. He entered through the room quietly and smiled when he was greeted with the sight of her still sleeping body. He moved over to her, sat down on the bed and gently picked her up onto his lap.

"Violet…" Ash said softly, "Violet, sweetie, time to wake up." This resulted in a moan from Violet as she was stirred awake. She slowly brought her hands up and rubbed at her eyes as a big yawn emitted from her mouth. "Oh, be careful—you're gonna swallow a whole person!" Ash joked.

"Daddy, you're so silly," a tired Violet commented, giggling in-between some of her words.

"Not as silly as my little girl." Ash smoothed her hair back and pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Did you have a good sleep?" Violet nodded in response and leant against her father, her brown eyes closing once more. Her daddy was just too comfortable. "Are you sure about that?" Ash asked, amusement lacing his tone. "I think you're gonna fall back to sleep right there!"

"I'm not," Violet murmured. She rubbed her tiny hand over her tiny eyes again and pulled away from her father, looking up at him. "Daddy, guess what?"

"What?" Ash replied playfully.

Violet abruptly bolted from his lap and buried herself under her bed covers. "I'm invisible now!" she proclaimed from under her cream duvet. "And you can't find me!"

Ash stood up from the bed, his head whipping around the room. "Oh no! I can hear my daughter's voice but I can't see her anywhere!" He put a hand to his heart. "She must really be invisible." He got down on his knees and looked under the oak bed. "She's not under here…" He checked the wardrobe. "Or here… though it's that messy I wouldn't be able to." He turned round back to face the bed and smirked. "Hmm… that's curious… I don't remember there being a _lump_ in that bed before. Like the good father I am, I should check that totally curious lump in my daughter's bed." He slowly crept over to the bed, fully aware that Violet was peeking out from under the covers. Ash knelt down by the bed and put his hand under the covers. "Hmm… I think the lump is human-shaped. I better pull it out to investigate!" He pulled his now giggling daughter from under the covers, sat down and put her face up over his lap as he tickled her, his fingers dancing all over her body. Violet shrieked with laughter and kicked her legs. Ash soon stopped and scooped his daughter up, giving her a big, sloppy kiss on her cheek. Then he fell back on her bed, laughing along with her as he held her against his chest.

"I love you, Violet," Ash said. He gave Violet another kiss. "You're my precious, little girl and I love you lots and lots!"

Violet buried her head in Ash's shoulder. "I love you more, Daddy!"

Ash was so grateful for his little girl. Without her, he didn't know how he would have survived through the loss of his wife and his youngest daughter. "I love you the most, sweetie." Ash gently kissed her little nose. "And don't let anyone else tell you different, all right?"

Violet kissed his cheek. "Got it, Daddy!"

"Right then!" Ash sat up, still cradling his baby girl. "I think we should get some food in our tummies and then Daddy needs to go to work and _you_ need to go to your Grandma and Granddad's." Ash carried Violet downstairs into the kitchen and sat her down in a chair. "Now, what do you want for breakfast?"

"I want…" Violet stuck her finger in her mouth as she contemplated the various choices she had for breakfast. "Chocolate cereal!"

"Good choice, my lady," Ash acknowledged in a posh English accent. He bent at the waist, putting one arm behind him and the other in front. "And what does my lady want with the cereal?"

"Chocolate milk!" Violet cried with joy.

"Wow," Ash began, resuming with his normal voice, "someone has chocolate on the brain, huh?" He softly flicked her forehead. "You been looking in the mirror lately?"

"No, Daddy, I just love chocolate," Violet replied matter-of-factly.

Ash couldn't help but laugh at her straight face. "Okay, baby girl, chocolate cereal and chocolate milk it is." He kissed her forehead, prompting a giggle from the child, rose to his full height and moved over to the cupboards.

"Daddy, do Grandma and Grandad hafta go into work today?"

"Nope," Ash replied. He got a bowl and Violet's cereal out. "They've hired some people to run the café when they're not there so they can look after you when I have to work."

Now that was Misty was… gone there was no one to look after Violet when Ash had to go to work. So Ash's parents decided to make their son's life a whole lot easier and take a day off from the café whenever Ash needed someone to care for his daughter. It also meant Delia and Kieran got to see their granddaughter a _lot_ more (and after their youngest one going missing, they wanted to spend all the time with Violet that was humanly possible).

"Are they nice people?" Violet asked as she stuck her finger in the corner of her mouth to chew on her fingernail. She always did it when her father wasn't looking.

"You betcha—Violet Ketchum, stop biting your nails!" Ash had turned around and saw his daughter participating in that horrible habit of hers again. He had told her thousands of times not to do it and each time she ignored him.

Violet swiftly put her hand on her lap, her features adorning a guilty look. "Sorry, Daddy," she mumbled.

Ash shook his head. "It's okay, sweetie but please do what I tell you to, all right?" Violet silently nodded. The father sighed and placed the cereal on the table in front of Violet and poured some milk into it. Then he got a plastic cup out, got some chocolate flavoured-milk from the milk and poured it into the cup. "Try not to spill this or get it down you," Ash said as he put the chocolate milk on the table. "And _don't_ let Pikachu have any of it," Ash added as Violet lifted Pikachu onto her lap.

"I wasn't _gonna_," Violet whined, curling her tiny fingers around her spoon. Then her father whirled around and the child smirked mischievously. She picked the cup of chocolate milk up and lifted it to Pikachu's lips, tipping it slightly forwards. The Mouse Pokémon drank a tiny bit of it before Violet took the cup away. His features conveyed his immense joy. Violet giggled and looked up at her father.

He had seen the whole thing – his eyes were narrowed at his daughter and Pokémon, arms crossed and his foot tapping.

Violet and Pikachu could only grin sheepishly.

* * *

><p>"Grandad, Grandad!"<p>

"There's my little granddaughter!" Kieran knelt down and accepted the running girl into his arms. He kissed her on the cheek before giving her a tight squeeze. "Look at you! You're so cute today!" The girl had been dressed in a dress; the top was patterned with white polka dots against a dark blue background; the bottom was just a plain white skirt. Her hair was done up into a ponytail on the top of her head and a white Alice band with a blue flower was settled in her black hair.

"I always look cute!" Violet cried cutely.

"But today you look _especially_ cute," Kieran remarked. "Your daddy did a good job dressing you. Wait until Grandma sees you!" Kieran stood up, holding Violet in his arms.

"I saw that dress yesterday," Ash began as he walked from his car up the path and then the porch steps. "And then _Violet_ saw it and I immediately had no choice but to buy it. It's funny, she never used to like blue…"

"Money well spent," Kieran praised, grinning widely. "Violet, you run in and go find your Grandma. I heard she's going to be baking some cookies today." Violet cheered as her grandfather put her down and raced into the house, shouting for her grandmother. Pikachu promptly followed her. "Ash…"

Ash put a hand up to silence his father. "Don't, Dad, I know what you're going to say."

"Well I'm going to say it anyway. Are you _sure_ you're ready to go back to work?"

"I've got no choice. I need to provide a living for my daughter." Ash put his hands in his pockets and averted his brown eyes away from the identical eyes of his father. "What kind of father would I be if I just moped about? Just lying in bed all day with the curtains shut is _all_ I want to do but I have Violet and she needs me, just as much as I need her."

"So you're _not_ ready to go back to work," Kieran concluded, sadness for his boy flashing in his eyes.

"Not really," Ash sighed. "But like I said—I've got no choice."

Kieran stepped forward and wrapped loving arms around his son. Ash returned the embrace, having needed that.

"Just call me or your mother if you need or want to," Kieran told him. "You may be an adult now but we're still your parents and we're still here for you, no matter how old you get."

Ash blushed slightly. "Well, I'm twenty-four, Dad, not _four_."

"And I said no _matter how old you get_," Kieran repeated firmly. "Understand, Satoshi?"

Ash's eyes widened; he always knew his dad was being serious whenever he used his Kantonese name. "_Yes, Dad_," Ash replied in Kantonese.

"Good boy." Kieran released his son and offered a warming smile, which _did_ make Ash feel better about what he was going to have to do. "Right, you should probably come and say bye to your daughter; otherwise she'll never stop crying." Ash nodded and stepped into his childhood home, brown eyes scanning around for his child.

"Awwww, can I have just one, Grandma? Pweeeassseee?" Ash chuckled and followed his daughter's pleading voice – she was at the kitchen table, bouncing up and down by it as she bothered her grandma for a sweet snack. "Pleeease, Grandma, I'll be good all day!"

"No, you'll be hyper," Delia countered, pointing a wooden spoon at her granddaughter. "And a hyper Violet does not mean a good Violet."

Violet let out a high-pitched whinge and began to stomp her feet. "I just want onnnnneeeeeeeeee, I won't get hyper, I pomise!"

"Violet, listen to your grandmother," Ash chided lightly; he stepped over and placed a hand on his daughter's head. "If you behave all day today she might just give you a cookie and then it'll taste better because you earned it and waited patiently for it. Understand?" Violet stuck her bottom lip out but nodded at her father. "Good girl." Ash bent down to her eye level. "Can I have a hug and a kiss please?" Violet practically threw herself at her father to embrace him. Ash warmly embraced her back and gave her head a kiss. After a few seconds Violet put her head up and gave her father a peck on his lips. "Thank you, Violet. I love you, baby."

"I love you, too, Daddy."

"You're not gonna cry, are you?" Ash asked.

Violet rolled her eyes. "No, Daddy, I'm not gonna cry!"

Ash grinned and gave her another kiss—his little baby girl was just too adorable! "Okay, Vi, I'll see you later today then." He stood up and as soon as he was out the front door he could hear Violet pestering Delia for a cookie again.

_I guess she _does_ get some things from me.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Oh, so you've finally decided to turn up?" He was barely out of his car and already the friendly banter had started up. "We could hardly run this place without ya! HEY, PIKACHU!" The delighted Mouse Pokémon ran into the woman's arms. "Aw, I've missed you, Pikachu!"<p>

"No love for me?" Ash asked as he slammed his car door shut. "Not even a little?"

"You have a daughter to go back home to, I don't," the woman replied matter-of-factly. "So I'm giving all my love to Pikachu."

"You have your own pikachu to give love to," Ash whinged sounding much like his daughter. "Give your love to _her_, Chelsea."

"I can't today." Chelsea returned Pikachu back to his trainer. "She's at the Pokémon Centre today, getting a check-up. She's staying there overnight so I'll just have to steal your pikachu."

"You were more successful than Team Rocket," Ash observed with a small chuckle.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried in agreement as he jumped onto his trainer's shoulder.

Chelsea chuckled and grinned. "I remember dealing with them once in Pallet Town; I think we were fifteen at the time. _Maybe_—I don't know."

"I'm just glad we got to disband the whole organisation," Ash commented. "They annoyed me for far too long. It just needed to be done."

"Aye, so it did," Chelsea agreed, "And you've not heard anything of them since then?"

Ash kept silent in response to that question; what he knew did not need to be shared with anyone else because there was always the probability of Violet being told. That event was something Ash never wanted to happen so he would prevent it for as long as possible.

"A-Ash? Have you?"

Ash sighed deeply and turned his eyes on her. "No, I haven't," he replied simply with a tone that suggested he was not to be subject to further questioning.

Chelsea heard that tone loud and clear. "Right. That's good then."

"Yeah. It is."

The two adults continued the rest of the walk in complete silence. They'd been summoned for a meeting, along with the rest of the Elite Four members, by their boss. Chelsea and Ash entered the meeting room, the rest of their colleagues already there. The only one who wasn't was their boss.

"You okay, Ash?" Frank questioned. He was the first of the Elite Four, specialising in Fire-Type Pokémon. He was a tall man, a mop of brown hair on his head and ocean blue eyes behind his square glasses. "You didn't have to come in, you know."

"If I didn't Michael would have my ass," Ash remarked. "So I kind of did." He sat down, Pikachu jumping on his lap. Ash rubbed in-in-between his ears, making the Pokémon squeal in pure delight.

"Ash, you could do anything and you would not lose this job," the second Elite Four, Trevor, chimed in. His Pokémon type was Fighting Pokémon. Blonde hair covered his head and his eyes were a lovely chocolate brown. "Michael would have to be an absolute dick to drop you."

"I don't know if you noticed, Trevor, but Michael is a dick. But this is one of the best jobs in the country so I'd have to be an idiot to leave it," Ash said.

"True, my friend," Trevor remarked, "and an idiot you are not."

"Bullshit," Chelsea coughed under her breath, grinning widely.

"I heard that," Ash sang. "Most of the time I'm not an idiot."

"Boss is coming!" Frank warned, looking out the window.

Everyone settled down and shut up, because Michael always had the first word.

"Morning, team," Michael greeted as soon as he entered, earning a less than enthusiastic "morning" in reply, much like how children would greet their headmaster in assembly. "I'm afraid I don't have good news." The boss sat and rubbed the bridge of his nose, brown eyes closed as he did so. "Last night I received reports of a Kanto Pokémon in Unova."

"So?" Chelsea spoke up, being the only one brave enough to. "There's loads of Kanto Pokémon in Unova. What's bad about that?"

"It's bad," Michael began, glaring at his employee, "because this one is a Pokémon that no one in Kanto has ever heard of or seen before."

"... What's it called?" Ash asked after a couple of minutes. He had this horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach and he wanted it so desperately to be wrong.

"MewTwo, or so I've heard."

"MewTwo?" Ash repeated, breath becoming shaky. "Are you sure?"

"Ketchum, have you heard of this Pokémon?" Michael questioned.

"E-Erm, yes, sir, I encountered a MewTwo when I was eleven in Johto. I-I don't know what it would be doing in Unova, though."

"So why are you telling us anyway?" Chelsea enquired.

Michael gave a deep sigh. "I'm sorry, but we've been requested to go over and bring MewTwo back to Kanto."

"Wait, how do they know it's a Kanto Pokémon anyway?" Trevor asked.

"Well, every region has said they've never seen a Pokémon like that belonging to their region so it's obvious it's ours," Michael answered, "or some bullshit like that. Basically no one else can be arsed to sort it out so we've been asked to."

Chelsea scoffed and crossed her arms. "Bloody typical."

"MewTwo was created in Kanto," As commented, "So it is our problem. But, sir, I can't go."

"You can, and you will, Ketchum," Michael ordered. "Or you can forget about your job."

"Hang on one bloody minute!" Chelsea cried. "He's just lost his wife and daughter and you want to drag him across the continent!? His daughter needs him!"

"That little... _girl_... can survive without her father for two weeks."

"Two weeks?!" Chelsea screamed. "I don't bloody think so! Even two days away from her father would be just hell for Violet! You can't make-"

"Chelsea," Ash interrupted, "It's fine. I'll go. Violet... she'll understand."

* * *

><p>He pulled the car up to his parents' house, reached over and let Pikachu out. Then Ash switched the engine off and rubbed his hands up against his face.<p>

How was he going to tell Violet? She'd be upset no matter how he worded it. _Violet, you just lost Mummy and your little sister and now you're losing Daddy for two weeks! Isn't that just wonderful?_ Ash honestly wished he could just punch his boss's face over and over again. Why did all of the Elite Four have to go over? Surely they could cope without one person! Yes, that one person was a Pokémon Master, but they didn't mean they had to rely on him. His little girl needed him more than flipping Unova did. _Oh, Arceus, what do I do?_

_Knock, Knock, knock._

Ash jumped, startled, and looked to the side. His father was stood there, looking rather concerned. Ash sighed and exited his car.

"Ash, are you okay?" Kieran asked. "What's the matter?"

Suddenly the waterworks came. Ash broke down sobbing and Kieran swiftly took his son into his arms. He rubbed Ash's back and even gently rocked him. For a few minutes, Ash cried unashamedly into his father's shoulder.

"Please don't cry, Daddy."

Both men looked down and were met with the sight of Violet, standing on her tip-toes and confusion flashing in her brown eyes. Ash wiped his tears away and scooped his baby girl into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Violet," Ash began, "Daddy just had a weak moment."

"Nu-uh!" Violet retorted. "Grandma says that crying isn't weak!" She threw her arms around Ash's neck and hugged him tightly. Ash returned the embrace lovingly. "Feeling better, Daddy?"

"Much better, thanks to you." Ash bent down and released Violet from his arms. "Go back in to Grandma, okay? I've gotta talk to my dad about something."

Violet nodded and obeyed her father.

"Okay, now tell me what's wrong," Kieran hastily ordered. "Out with it."

"I, err, I-I... Well, we - the Elite Four that is - have to go to Unova."

Kieran nodded. "Right. That's obviously not all of it."

"Dad, y-you won't like this part." Ash wrung his hands together and took a deep breath. "I-It's for two weeks."

"... You are shitting me. You better be, Ash!"

Ash slowly shook his head. "I hate to say it but I'm not. It's true."

"TWO WEEKS!?" Kieran yelled, "That boss of yours has some bloody nerve, Ash! And for what, huh? What's so important in Unova that you have to go for two weeks?"

"MewTwo was sighted there."

"... MewTwo? Are you serious?"

"Totally serious, Dad."

Kieran groaned and rubbed a hand over his face. "T-Then I guess I can kinda understand it, but crap, what's it gonna do to Violet?"

"I'm gonna be so worried about her," Ash started, "and if I could refuse going I would but Michael said if I do... then no job for me."

"He is a class A prick," Kieran growled.

"Yes, but unfortunately he's the class A prick that I have to work for."

"I guess one of the best jobs in Kanto does have a flaw."

"Yeah," Ash sighed. "I'd better take Violet home and tell her the good news."

"You don't want to do it here?"

"No, I want to delay it as long as possible but I also need to take her home."

"I understand," Kieran said, "I'm sorry, Ash."

"Don't be, Dad, it's not your fault."

"I know, but you... know."

Ash nodded, and after locking his car (because you could never be too careful, even in a relatively safe town like Pallet) walked with his father into the house. "Violet?" Ash called out, "Come on, sweetie, it's time to go home."

"'Kay, Daddy!" Violet cried from the kitchen. When she came out Ash was greeted with the sight of Violet with a big chocolate chip cookie stuffed into her mouth. Ash gave a hearty laugh and picked Violet up. Pikachu then came running out of the kitchen and jumped onto Violet's head. "Don't worry, Daddy; Pikachu didn't have no ketchup!"

"Good to hear," Ash commented. "You all ready to go?"

"Yes, Daddy," Violet responded, "I've been ready to go for ageees. But you kept talking and talking and talking!"

"Oh, look who's talking," Ash quipped, "Say goodbye to Grandma and Grandad."

"Bye, Grandma, bye, Grandad!" Violet yelled, not caring if she could see her grandparents or not.

Kieran chuckled and pressed a kiss onto his little granddaughter's cheek, "Bye, sweetie. Behave for your father, all right?"

Violet pouted, "I always behave for Daddy!"

"Oh, so when you threw a tantrum last week that was behaving?" Ash asked, "I'll keep in that mind next time."

Kieran laughed as Violet's pout grew bigger. "Aww, Ash, stop teasing my granddaughter."

"Yes, Ash, it's not very fatherly," Delia added as she walked in from the kitchen, "and as for you, Violet, you didn't let me finish washing your face."

Violet buried her head into her father's shoulder. "It's cleeean 'nuff!" Suddenly the child found herself being placed on the floor and before she could protest her grandmother placed her hands on her grandchild's shoulders and pulled her forwards. "Daaaaddddy, make sttoooop!"

"Hey, I can't tell my mother to do anything," Ash chuckled, "Sorry, Violet."

Violet shot a glare at her father and cutely pouted but it did not help her situation; Delia, carrying a damp cloth, gently wiped it over Violet's face to which the girl scrunched her nose up at and squirmed as she tried to get away.

"All right, sweetie, we're all done here," Delia said with a smile, releasing Violet. The child immediately raced back to her father and clutched his leg tightly. The father shook his head and scooped Violet into his arms once more.

"Okay, can we go nooow?" Violet moaned, shooting a pleading look at Ash with her big, brown eyes.

"Well, since you asked so nicely I guess we can," Ash replied, "We _really_ have to go now, Mom, Dad."

"Of course," Delia nodded, "See you later, Ash. Bye, my little granddaughter."

Violet just blushed as she was carried out.

* * *

><p>He sighed and leant against the counter, his tears falling onto the granite surface.<p>

"Daddy? What's wrong?"

Ash hurried to get some kitchen roll. "Nothing, sweetie, I'm fine," he lied as he wiped his eyes. Violet bit her bottom lip and walked over to her father. She then placed her hand in his and pressed her lips to his hand.

"I miss them, too, Daddy," the child remarked, "an' I cry, too, but that's good, isn't?"

"Why is it good?"

"Granddad says that the more we cry, the more we love them," Violet said, "and then he said we really cry a lot, even if it's not on the outside. I didn't really get that. He said you would, Daddy." Ash got to his knees and pulled Violet into a tight hug. She could always cheer him up, without fail every time.

"Thank you, sweetie—but that's not why I was crying."

"Huh?" Violet's head cocked to the side, much like a dog. "Then why?"

Ash smiled sadly at his daughter and moved to sit down, settling Violet onto his lap. "Violet, what I'm about to say… it's not going to be easy. It'll be hard for me to say it but even harder for you to hear it. But you do know that I love you, don't you?" Violet silently nodded, puzzlement on her small face. "R-Right." Ash breathed deeply and ran a hand through his hand. "V-Violet, sweetie, in a week's time I-I have to go to Unova."

"Univa?" Violet echoed, "What's Univa?"

"It's a region, just like Kanto, but it's very far from here. I'll be gone for a…" Ash visibly winced at this point. "Fortnight."

Violet's mouth dropped open. "A-A… _fortnight_?!" she squeaked—and then promptly began crying. "No, no! You can't go, Daddy! I just lost Mummy; I don't wanna lose you, too!"

Ash wrapped his arms fiercely around his eldest daughter and kissed her forehead. "Violet, I promise that you're not losing me. I'm going to come back."

"But what if you _don't_?" Violet sobbed.

"Violet Ketchum, nothing on this earth is going to stop me coming back," Ash responded. He was trying to keep his own tears back. "You understand?" Violet nodded but her tears kept flowing. At this moment Pikachu jumped up and forced himself into Violet's arms, earning a small giggle from the small girl. "Feel a little better now?"

"A little," Violet admitted. She grabbed Ash's shirt, careful not to hurt Pikachu, and buried her head in her father's chest. "I just don't want you to go, Daddy."

"Believe me, I don't want to go either," Ash said, "But, really, I've got no choice."

"I don't like your boss!" Violet cried.

"Trust me, sweetie, nobody does."

* * *

><p>"You have to be a really good girl for your grandparents, Violet, okay?" The child nodded—eyes straight to the floor and a little pout on her lips. Ash felt bad for her but he had to make sure she would behave. Since losing her mother and Julia the girl was misbehaving more than she usually would. Ash completely understood why but he still wanted to nip it in the bud before it escalated. "Can I have a hug?" Instantly his child rushed to him. Ash smiled and put his arms around Violet lovingly. "I'll be back before you know it. I'll try my best to call you, all right?"<p>

"Yes, Daddy," Violet replied quietly. Ash kissed the side of her head and stood up.

"Just be careful, Ash, please," his mother said, moving forward to embrace him. "Please, we don't want another loss."

"Hey, you're talking to the person who jumped off Lumiose Tower and survived," Ash remarked with a cheeky grin, "I'll be fine, Mum. Honestly."

"You only survived because someone was there to catch you," Kieran said, sternness in his voice. He still hadn't quite forgiven Ash for that yet and probably never would. "Please don't go jumping off any high buildings in Unova."

"I won't, I promise," Ash remarked, "I'll try to be safe as possible in Unova."

"Ash!" Chelsea called, "We _really_ have to go now. Come on, even Pikachu's in the car."

Ash sighed. "Okay, okay, I'm coming." He pursed his lips and bent down to give his daughter one final hug. "I really love you, Violet and I'm sorry." He stood up with a now sobbing Violet in his arms and reluctantly handed her over to her grandmother.

"She'll be fine," Delia assured him. "I promise."

Ash could feel his heart break as, for what was always hard, he turned and walked away from his baby girl.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Violet, you have to eat your dinner."<p>

"Not hungwy…"

"I know you _are_. Please, for me and your grandmother?"

"I'm _not_ hungwy!"

Kieran sighed and placed a hand to his forehead. "Look, Violet, it'll be your bedtime soon and you _can't_ go to bed without eating your dinner. It's wrong and Ash would kill me."

"What about Gwandma?" Violet asked.

Kieran softly chuckled. "No, she'd punish him for it. Now, will you _please_ eat your dinner? So I can stay alive? Please?" Violet stared at him a few seconds, then to her dinner, back to him and finally rested her eyes on her dinner. She sighed, picked her fork up and dug it into her noodles. "Good girl," her grandfather praised, kissing her cheek. Violet just nodded and slowly nibbled at the chicken flavour noodles. She didn't have much of an appetite but she didn't want to make her grandparents sad.

"If you like, Violet, I can read to you," Delia offered.

"No," Violet immediately replied with a small voice. "Don't wanna."

"Are you sure, sweetie?"

"Just wanna sleep," was Violet's answer. She suddenly put her fork down and pushed her plate away. "I wanna sleep _now_."

Her grandparents shared a concerned look.

"Sweetie, why?" Delia asked. "You normally put a fight to _not_ go to bed."

"I wanna go to bed right now!" Violet repeated, tears appearing in her eyes.

"Okay, okay, you can go to bed," Kieran soothed as he scooped her up. "Are you sure, Violet?"

"I want my _daddy_!"

"I know, Violet, I know, but he's in Unova and I'm sorry," Kieran told her. He bounced the girl as she cried into his shoulder. Eventually, after a few minutes, the girl quietened down. "Violet?" He leant the girl back slightly—and smiled at what he saw. "Fast asleep," he whispered to his wife.

"Yes, but she cried herself to sleep," Delia commented with a frown.

"At least she wasn't alone."

"We'd better take her up to bed," Delia suggested, "She can't sleep in your arms all night."

"I'd love her to," Kieran remarked as he began walking with his wife upstairs, "Should we change her? I don't want to wake her up."

"No, she'll be fine as she is," Delia answered, "If she wakes up now she might not go back to sleep."

Kieran just nodded. He walked with his wife into his son's old room and gently placed Violet down on the captain's bed. He tucked his young granddaughter in and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Delia did the same before they both walked out, turning the light off as they exited.

Unknown to them, Violet was just pretending to be asleep.

A few hours later she was still awake. The ceiling was beginning to get boring now. There wasn't _any_thing on it. Her father told her countless times how he used to just lie awake and stare up at the ceiling – what, did the ceiling _bore_ him to sleep or something? It wasn't like her ceiling at all. Violet had stars patterned all over hers; she loved the night sky but she didn't love the wet and coldness that would come along with taking her ceiling away.

However, the boring ceiling was not enough to send her to sleep. She didn't want stars—she wanted _them_. But she couldn't _have_ them. They were gone. Both were so far away, but not together. It wasn't right. They belonged together. Violet didn't really get love but she knew her mummy and daddy should always be together, even when they fought. And when she couldn't sleep she would crawl into their bed, settle in the middle of them and be lulled to sleep by them. But that wasn't possible now. It wouldn't be possible ever again. She just _knew_ something was going to happen to her daddy. Something happened to Mummy, something happened to Julia so it stood to reason that something would happen to Daddy.

Suddenly she bolted up in bed, a huge grin on her face – she knew how to get to sleep with Mummy and Daddy helping! The four-year-old crawled over to the ladder and slowly made her way down it. She landed on the floor and ran over to the door. She opened it and poked her head out into the hallway; the light in her grandparents' bedroom was off and there seemed to be no sign of life downstairs. Still grinning, Violet rushed over to the stairs but then quietly went down them, like Pikachu had taught her.

Violet turned right into the living room and immediately jumped up onto the sofa so she could see them better.

Hmm… they looked extremely happy in this one, and they were adults, but they were all dressed up and not casual at all. That one would not do at all—but what about _this_ one? They were about ten years younger than in the other one, they weren't really in love at that point and their clothes were a bit dirty—but it was _perfect_. They weren't posing for the picture, they were talking to each other but they had the biggest grins on their faces. This was the one she wanted.

Violet grabbed the picture from the fireplace and made her way back upstairs, clutching her prized object to her chest protectively. Even if her grandparents woke up now she wasn't going to let them take her mummy and daddy away from her. Too many people had already done that.

It was hard climbing up the ladder with only one hand free but the child managed to do it easily enough. She crawled back up to the top of the bed and put the picture of her parents by the pillow after lying down. Then she gave the picture two kisses.

"Goodnight, Mummy, goodnight, Daddy. I love you."

* * *

><p>He didn't know what picture it was, but Violet had not let go of it since she had come downstairs. Kieran hadn't noticed any pictures missing so maybe it was one that Ash had secretly given to Violet before he left? "Violet," Kieran softly began, he didn't want her to be mad at him, "Can I see that picture you're holding?"<p>

Violet shook her head. "No. You can't have them."

So it was a picture of Ash and Misty.

"Violet, I just want a quick peek and then I'll give them straight back to you, I promise."

Violet appeared as if she was considering it, and then, slowly and with much hesitation, she handed the picture to her grandfather.

"Oh, this is a great picture, isn't it?" Kieran commented, smiling as he gazed upon it, "Why do you have it?"

"I wanted to sleep with Mummy and Daddy," Violet simply answered. "They look happy there."

"Yes, they do," Kieran concurred, "but why not have their wedding picture?"

"I like _that_ one better," Violet said, "_That's_ my mummy and daddy. Not wedding one." Kieran nodded and handed the picture back to Violet. Instantly she held it tightly against her chest. "This the only way Mummy and Daddy can be with me, we can all be together now." Then she thought of something and it made her start crying.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I don't have a picture of Julia!" the girl cried, "I'm leaving her out!"

"Oh, Violet, you don't need a picture of Julia for her to be with you," Kieran soothed, stroking Violet's hair. "If you think about her every single day then she's with you. Understand?"

Violet sniffled and nodded. "D-D… Do you think we're gonna get her back, Granddad?"

Kieran didn't know how to answer that; he didn't want to shoot down Violet's hopes, but the grandfather knew that it was a very slim chance of Julia actually being found. The child was _very_ poorly so if she wasn't… well, it would surprise him greatly.

"Yes, Violet, of course we will."

The next two weeks had been pure _hell_ for Violet. On the first day she refused to do anything else but stare out of the window in the hopes her daddy would come back. On the second day she kept misbehaving but it did not bring her father through the door. So after that she pretended that it wasn't affecting her. She smiled and watched TV and coloured pictures in, but after she had been put into bed she would break down crying and hug the picture of her parents tightly.

So Kieran was extremely glad when his son stepped through the door.

"Hey, Dad!" Ash greeted his father with a tight hug. "Where's Violet?"

"Come with me," Kieran responded, turning around and going up the stairs. Ash blinked and followed his father. Kieran led his son to his old room and gently pushed the door open. "Go and look. I think you'll like what you see."

Quietly, Ash moved over to the bed where his daughter was softly snoozing, and Pikachu hopped down onto the bed to snuggle up with Violet. Ash's heart melted when he saw what was by Violet—a picture of himself and Misty from when they travelled together through Kanto. "Why does she have this?" he asked.

"So she could sleep with you and Misty."

Tears came to Ash's eyes. "Think there's enough room on that bed for me?"

"I should think so."

In the morning Violet yawned and twisted around. Her eyes immediately widened. "DADDY!" She launched herself at him, hugging him tightly as she cried. Ash was woken up, but he didn't care. He wrapped his arms around his daughter and rubbed her back.

"It's okay, Violet. I'm here now."

"I thought you were gone forever!" Violet sobbed. "Just like Mummy and Julia!"

"Violet, I will _never_ do that to you," Ash assured, "I told you that _nothing_ on Earth was going to stop me from coming back, didn't I?"

Violet nodded. "I missed you a lot, Daddy. Please don't ever go away again."

_I wish I could make that promise and keep it._

"Sure thing, Violet."

**A/N: So what did you think? Like I asked at the beginning, please review. I'm not begging, I would never do that, but for once, it'd be nice to know how much people appreciate the hard work I've done. I'm sorry for the feels, but I've had this in my head for **_**such**_** a long time. I needed to share it with you all.**

**Yunagirlamy, 5.3.14.**


	21. Child in Need

**Author's notes: MERRY CHRISTMAS… Eve. One day to go! How excited are you? I'm getting Love Live! School Idol Project things, so I'm pretty excited—if you don't know what it is, then I feel sorry for you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I only own any characters that have not appeared in it. **

**21. A Child in Need.**

"Daddy, I want this game for Christmas."

Startled by his daughter's sudden voice, Ash gazed up from his paperwork to his child—how did she even enter without his knowledge? She made no noise whatsoever, leading Ash to be unaware of her presence until she spoke. Really, that was unsettling to say the least. A mischievous child whom could move without producing any noise was the scariest kind of child. However, Ash would've been lying if he stated he wasn't impressed by his daughter.

Said daughter was holding his laptop—the little… _thing_, she was told _not_ to touch it—with the internet open, the page displaying an online shop. When Ash observed the game he winced and looked to his daughter's face.

"_That_ game? Are you… sure?"

His daughter gave an annoyed grunt. "Yes, of _course_ I'm sure. I saw a trailer for it the other day and it looked awesome and so I want it. It's not _that_ expensive, you know."

"It's not the price I'm worried about…" Ash murmured as he examined the game again. "It's that age rating. It's for people aged eighteen and over. You're only _nine_."

"So?" the nine-year-old child cried, "I don't _care_ if it's not made for kids, I want it!"

"Violet, just from that title alone I can tell it's not appropriate for kids," Ash countered, "I mean, it's got the word _assassin_ in it. That means it's gonna involve death and the guy on it doesn't look friendly either."

"He's Italian," Violet remarked, as if though that made everything better. "All Italians are friendly."

"Well _this_ Italian has…" Ash squinted his eyes, "_daggers_, with which to stab people with."

"So?" Violet shrugged.

"Violet, this guy is obviously the _bad_ guy," Ash said, "Good guys don't go around killing people."

"They do if they've got a good reason for it," Violet disputed, "and in the trailer _I _saw this guy's dad and brothers get hung so he has to avenge them."

Ash swore he would've choked had he been eating food. "_Hung_?! And you _want_ this game?"

"Erm, _yeah_."

"Well, I'm sorry, Violet, but I can't buy it for you," Ash said, "and don't even _think_ of asking your granddad either."

"But, Daaad," Violet moaned, "I really, really wanna play it!" The child widened her brown eyes, trying her trick from when she was younger that always used to work on Ash. "Please, please, I won't play it without you watching and if I can I'll turn all the blood off!"

"But you can't turn the hanging part off," Ash said, crossing his arms to show he was serious about this. He really needed to show he was putting his foot down about this. "I'm _not_ changing my mind. You already get into too many fights as it is. I don't want you copying anything you see on this game. It's rated eighteen and over for a reason. It's not for you." Ash then reached forwards and snatched his laptop away from his young daughter. "So give up, you're not getting it."

"But it's nearly Christmas and I really want it and it would make Christmas so awesome if you did get it and I would love you forever!" Violet exclaimed, practically all in one breath.

Ash, though, only raised an eyebrow. "I admire that you're trying but you're just wasting your breath. I will always say no. When you're older then you can play this game."

"But it'll be really _old_ be then! I can't play it _then_!" Violet cried. "You're so unfair, I hate you!"

Ash sighed; his daughter was bringing the big guns out. "I don't care how many times you say you hate me, you're still not getting the damn game."

"Well what if _you_ play it and I just watch?" Violet suggested, her grin showing that she was proud of this idea.

"Nope," Ash instantly replied, "You would still be copying what you saw on it. Besides, I don't really have interest in games like this. I wouldn't have much fun playing it."

"You say that _now_," Violet started, "but you never know, you _could_ enjoy it!"

"I'm not going to spend my money on a game I know I won't like."

Violet appeared devastated; it _killed_ Ash to refuse his daughter like this but what about when his _mother_ found out he'd bought such a violent game for his daughter? She would rip him apart like the thinnest paper possible. She wouldn't stop until her prey had been hunted and exterminated.

"But, Dad—"

"No, Violet. That's my final answer."

"FINE!" Violet cried, storming out of the office.

"Don't slam the—" Ash was cut off by the loud bang his daughter created. "door."

* * *

><p>Ash yawned as he walked down the stairs, gripping the rail tightly—Arceus knew he had nearly fallen down the stairs too many times. Sometimes his daughter would tease him for that, but she had some morning habits she could be teased for: sometimes she wouldn't pay attention and bump into the counters or sometimes she would pour too much milk into her cereal.<p>

"_Pika-Pi_!"

"I'll—" _Yawn_. "Feed you in a minute, Pikachu…"

"Pi, ka chu pi chu ka!"

Ash gave a puzzled look to his Pokémon. "Go quick _where_?"

"Pi _ka_!" Before Ash could reply the Mouse Pokémon turned and ran out the open—how long had it been open?—front door.

"Pikachu, what's going on?" Ash grumbled, clearing his eyes of sleep. "At least let me have some coffee first."

"Pi ka chu chu pika pi chu ka…"

"See _what_?"

"Pi-Pika-Pi!"

Ash groaned immediately. "It's too early for this… what's she done now?" The young father walked outside, expecting to see his daughter with a guilty expression on her face and a smashed window on his car. But, none of those sights greeted him. Instead…

"Hi, Dad!"

… His daughter was on the roof.

"VIOLET!" Ash's heart leapt out of his throat as he whirled, the sight of his daughter sitting quite cheerfully on the roof welcoming him. "What the _hell_ are you doing up there?! Get down _this_ instant!"

"Not when it took me ages to get up here," Violet said.

"Violet Elizabeth Ketchum, you've got three seconds to get down!" Ash warned, hands on his hips. "One!"

"But, Dad, I'm enjoying the view up here!" Violet exclaimed as she grinned widely. "Seriously, I can see the town from up here!"

"I don't _care_!" Ash yelled, "Two! _Why_ are you up there anyway?"

At this question Violet's grin turned mischievous. "_Well_, since you decided I couldn't have that assassin game because I'd just copy everything I saw on it I figured that if I copied it _any_way you'd figure that there would be no harm done and I can have it!"

Ash was completely stunned by that answer. He stood there, mouth gaping and eyes wide – his daughter must have been _desperate _for that game.

"Y… You think _climbing on the roof_ will make me say, 'okay, Violet, you can have the game'?"

"It just did!" Violet grinned, pointing at him. "See, my plan worked!"

Ash had to admit; he was _really_ impressed by the lengths his daughter would go to acquire something but he could definitely _not_ reward her actions with the prize she wanted.

"Violet, the only thing this will get you is grounded for the rest of December."

Violet's grin fell. "B… But… Dad."

"If you agree to come down now you won't be," Ash said, "and I'll make a deal with you. If you can behave for the rest of the day _and_ do exactly what I tell you I'll let you have the game. Just, please… don't climb anymore roofs. My heart can't take it!"

"Deal!"

* * *

><p>"This is <em>boring<em>."

"Not if you want that Italian game it isn't."

Violet rolled her eyes. "It's Canadian, not Italian."

"Will it be available in Kantonese?"

Violet gave a shrug. "I dunno," she answered, "Doesn't really matter, I'll be playing it in English."

"Wait," Ash began, passing a dish to Violet so she could dry it, "If that guy is Italian doesn't that mean he'll be talking in Italian?"

"No," Violet replied, rubbing a towel over the wet dish, "It'll be translated so he's talking in English."

"And is he the bad guy?"

"Well, he's the main character so he's the good guy but I guess it depends on your point of view. Yeah, he kills people but I think he does it to stop evil or something. Like, he does it for the good of Italy. It's kinda an educational game as well."

"Really? How?"

"It's set in the past so I guess it'll have important events from history. Maybe."

Ash raised an eyebrow. "_Maybe_?"

"Yeah, maybe. History isn't my strong point."

Ash scoffed. "What is?"

"Maths—I _think_." Violet groaned. "It doesn't help that they're all hard!"

Ash chuckled. "I know, but they're all important life skills. Even if you choose to train Pokémon you'll still have to learn them."

"I know," Violet grumbled as she put the now dry dish away. She hated doing chores and always took her sweet time doing them, despite the fact that if she did them quicker she'd be done quicker. "So, can I have the game or not?"

Ash laughed. "Let us finish with the washing up first and then I'll decide."

Violet suddenly grabbed her father around the waist, causing Ash to roll his eyes; this was Violet's last resort for getting something. Surprisingly the whole climbing on the roof thing was _not_ her last resort.

"Please, please, please, please, Daddy?" Violet pleaded. "I promise I won't copy anything I see on the game, honest!"

"You already have."

"I won't do that again, honestly!" Violet exclaimed. "I promise! Pretty please?"

Ash gave a sigh. "We'll see."

* * *

><p>"Sorry, she <em>climbed the roof<em>?"

"Yeah… she climbed the damn roof," Ash exhaled. He ran a hand through his hair and rested his head on the table. "I'm not sure what to be more surprised at: the fact she managed to climb up to the roof or the fact that she woke up so early to climb on the roof."

"She's obviously aware of the time you wake up at. You know, even for Violet not being at school, that's early."

"It's from when she was a toddler, Dad," Ash explained, "She used to wake _very_ early and try and do herself some breakfast. So I quickly learnt to wake up before her."

"Really? Whenever she stayed over I was always the one who had to wake her up," Ash's father, Kieran, remarked, giving a small chuckle. Sometimes he just _loved_ the things his granddaughter put his son through.

"Of _course_ you are," Ash said, "Anyway… do you think I should get the game or not? I don't want her to keep doing crazy things."

"Hmm… well, obviously she's desperate for the game," Kieran said, "So, just maybe, it would better for you to give in and just buy it for her."

"I told her that I'll see…"

"Ah, well now you _have_ to buy her the game."

"… Why?"

"Because to a child, saying that you'll see is basically saying no—so, imagine her face when she thinks she's not getting it and then she opens it up on Christmas time and she'll be the happiest child in Kanto. She already understands that what happens to the people in the game is bad, she knows the consequences. If you're worried it'll be too violent for her then don't be. If she does something bad on the game she'll feel too guilty to do it in real life. That game cannot harm her in any way."

Ash arched an eyebrow. "You've done your research, Dad."

"Well, when it comes to my granddaughter I want to be sure she'll be fine."

"So… if I buy her the game she won't be more violent?"

Kieran was about to give a confident _"no"_—but this was _his_ granddaughter he was talking about. Whenever she was angry she would find something to go and punch. "Well… you know what Violet's like."

Ash could only groan.

* * *

><p>All her gifts had been opened—but yet, no game. Violet was disappointed but she was still absolutely ecstatic with what she <em>had<em> received; one of the consoles she _could_ have played the game she wanted on, a replica costume the main character wore plus the hidden blades he had, a plush of a Ponyta—her _favourite_ Pokémon—some earrings in the shape of a pikachu, and of course, games for her to play on her new console, plus plenty of other presents.

"Can I wear this _now_?" Violet requested, holding up her new cosplay. "Please, please, please?"

"Sure, go ahead," Ash replied, busy tidying up the mountain of torn wrapping paper. "We're not going out; your grandparents are coming here."

"Cool," Violet remarked before going quiet. She stared down at the floor with her brown eyes, gripping her costume tightly. "D-Dad…?"

"What?"

"D-Do…" Violet brought a hand to wipe a stray tear away. "Do you think Mum is enjoying today?"

Ash gave a sad smile at the mention of his late wife. "Of course she is. As long as we're enjoying it then she definitely is. If she could she'd be telling you not to be sad."

"I'm not sad," Violet assured, "I just don't ever want to go a day without thinking about Mum." A sudden weight was on Violet's shoulder – Pikachu had jumped up, wanting to cheer the girl up. The Pokémon nuzzled his trainer's daughter on the cheek, which had the desired effect. "Okay, okay!" Violet laughed, "That's enough, thank you, Pikachu. You can go back to Pika now." Pika, Pikachu's small pichu daughter, was curled up on the sofa, fast asleep.

"You okay now?" Ash asked.

Violet nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Violet knew mentioning her sister would just cause pain.

* * *

><p>"Violet, your grandparents are here!"<p>

"Coming!"

The young girl ran down the stairs, grinning with joy at seeing her grandparents; she saw them regularly, but seeing them on Christmas was always great.

"I see you like your costume," her grandfather remarked, nodding at Violet's attire.

"I love it!" Violet exclaimed, "And it's so comfortable and warm!"

"You're still not going out in the snow with that on," Delia commented, moving into the living room to put presents down. "It's coming down heavy."

"No way, I wanna stay in," Violet said, "I ain't going outside."

"You know, Violet," Ash began, "I can give you a _very_ good reason not to go outside."

"What's that?" Violet asked.

"Wait there, and close your eyes," Ash instructed before running off. Violet was a bit confused, but she obeyed her father nonetheless. She had this niggling feeling that she knew _exactly_ what she was going to receive—but, at the same time, she didn't want to get her hopes up. She didn't want _any_thing to ruin today.

"Dad, lead Violet in here will you, please?"

"Sure thing." Next thing, Violet felt her grandfather's hand in hers and then she was being gently pulled towards the living room. "You'll love this, Violet, honest."

"I wanna see what it is already," Violet giggled. "Can I look yet?"

"Not yet…" Ash replied, "Nearly ready, okay?"

"What is it?" Violet asked, hoping one of her grandparents would give her a clue.

"Just think about what you've received already," Kieran said, "That should give you a clue."

"Dad, she's practically going to get it with that."

"Well then, you should hurry up," Kieran teased, grinning widely. His wife just sighed and shook her head.

"I'm nearly done, honest," Ash remarked. "Just waiting for _it_ now…"

"What's it?" Violet asked, "It sounds important."

"It's very important, trust me," her father confirmed, "I'm just about… okay, I'm done. You can open your eyes now."

Violet's brown eyes opened—and the best sight she could have _ever_ seen greeted her; there, right on the TV, was the title screen for the game she had _begged_ her father for and had climbed on the roof for. "D-Dad, w… what…" She was _actually_ speechless.

"I talked to your granddad and he convinced me to let you have it so than—" Ash was cut off by his daughter running at him and hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Violet exclaimed, all in one breath, "I swear I won't copy anything, I promise!"

"Just not climbing on the roof will do for me."

**A/N: Crap ending – I know, but I'm always crap at endings. You know what's hard? Automatically I keep putting Mom instead of Mum and I kick myself when I do that. Anyway, I hope you all have a merry Christmas.**

**Yunagirlamy, 24.12.14.**

**P.S, By the way, in case you couldn't figure it out, the game Violet desperately wanted was Assassin's Creed II and that beautiful thing belongs to the wonderful Ubisoft.**


	22. Breakfast in Bed

**Author's notes: Oh hey, here's a one-shot I meant to upload a week ago. Oops. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I only own any characters that have not appeared in it. **

**22. Breakfast in Bed.**

He wished he could stay in bed longer. He knew he _wouldn't_, either; today was _far_ too important for him to be lazy. The raven-haired man glanced to his wife – she was sleeping soundly, not a clue of what she was going to wake up to. Misty would absolutely _love_ it, though, even if it went completely wrong. She'd love it because her precious daughters made it.

Ash gently moved from the bed as not to disturb his wife. "You coming, Pikachu?" Ash asked, his voice a whisper. His reply was a small shake of the head from the Mouse Pokémon. "Okay, you stay right there, buddy," Ash said as he walked past Pikachu, giving a small stroke to the Pokémon before quietly exiting the room.

First he would wake up his eldest daughter. She had been looking forward to making her mother this and so Ash had decided to give her the easiest jobs—not because she wasn't capable of helping with the hard parts but because giving her the easiest parts meant she could do it independently and therefore she'd feel more proud.

The young father crept into his daughter's bedroom—only to discover her already awake, the TV on at a quiet volume. "Hey, sweetie," Ash greeted, giving a smile to his child, "Why you awake so early?" The girl could only shrug, but Ash knew there was something more. "Well, you ready to make your mother some breakfast?"

_That_ got the girl grinning. "Yeah!" she exclaimed but in a hushed manner, "I hope she likes it."

"I'm sure she will, Violet," Ash assured her. He turned her TV off and took her hand. Then he led Violet from her room to her younger sister's room. Unlike her sister, Julia was _not_ already awake.

The five-year-old was halfway down her bed, feet pointing towards her pillows. Her quilt was wrapped around her small (even for a five-year-old) body, leaving her legs uncovered. Her father smiled fondly as he walked over and kissed her forehead.

"Julia," Ash cooed, putting a hand on Julia's shoulder and softly shaking her. The girl moaned and turned onto her side, causing her ginger hair to fall over her face. "Come on, baby, time to wake up."

Julia, instead, tugged her quilt over her. "It's Sunday," she groaned. Violet could only smirk and shake her head at her only sister.

"Yes, and it's also Mother's Day. Remember?"

Julia emitted another groan, "_Fine_, I'm comin'." She promptly held her arms out to her father. Ash laughed as he picked his youngest daughter up. Said daughter just rested her head on her father's shoulder, closing her eyes.

"Julia, you can't help if you go right back to sleep," Violet commented.

"I'm just restin' my eyes," Julia murmured as she rubbed her chocolate eyes before yawning.

Ash picked up Julia's glasses and then carried his baby girl downstairs, Violet right by his side.

"So what are we makin' anyway?" Violet asked as they arrived in the kitchen.

"Er, I wrote it down and put it somewhere…" Ash replied as he put down Julia down in a chair. He handed the child her glasses and then fetched a list from one of the cupboards. "Let's see… pancakes, toast and orange juice."

"Ew, toast is _yucky_," Julia remarked, more awake now that she had her glasses on. "I'm not helping with _that_."

"You don't have to," Ash chuckled, smoothing Julia's hair down. "Violet, I was thinking that you could make the toast and Julia, you and I can make the pancakes."

"You mean I don't hafta touch the toast?" Julia questioned.

"No, baby, you don't. Violet, don't do it just yet or it'll get too cold."

"So all I have to do for now is _nothing_?" Violet asked, frowning.

"No, you can write in your mother's card," Ash smiled. "It's in the living room, okay?"

"Okay!" Violet grinned and ran past into the living room.

"All right, missy, let's get started on these pancakes," Ash said to Julia. Then he realised something. "Oh right, I need to know how to make them first."

"Internet," was all Julia offered as help. It was usually her answer if her father didn't know something.

"No, not this time. This time I'm gonna use a book!" Ash exclaimed, causing Julia to roll her eyes.

"Daddy, you're not smart enough to use an actual book," Julia sighed, "Unless it has pictures in it."

"Big pictures!" Violet shouted from the living room.

Ash leant against the counter, pretending to wipe a tear away. "My children are so horrible to me. What did I do to deserve this?"

Julia produced a cute giggle – she was well aware her father was joking and he knew they were as well. "Okay then, use a book."

"I _will_."

It took a whole half-an-hour to find a recipe book that _actually_ had the correct one. Ash didn't think it was _that_ hard to make pancakes… was it? Surely they were easy? People had them for breakfast and dinner all the time!

"Daddy, how come there's a lotta recipes for pancakes?" Julia asked—she was on her father's laptop (well, her sister was), browsing the Internet.

"Some people are posh and some are not," Violet replied for her father, "We're gonna choose to _not_ go with the posh ones."

"Even though we have lotsa money?" Julia questioned, tilting her head.

Violet placed a hand to her forehead, "Julia, having lots of money does automatically make us posh. For one thing we talk with country accents. Nikki," that was their cousin, "is posh. She lives in the city, uses words properly and has lots of money. We're the exact opposite, except the money part. Plus, Nikki has blonde hair. A lot of rich girls have blonde hair."

"We don't," Julia said, pointing to her sister's black hair. Violet just groaned in despair.

"Girls, shush," Ash admonished, though it was done in a distracted manner. He was busy reading over the recipe so he wouldn't have to keep turning back to it and therefore get them done quickly before Misty woke up. "Violet, can you check we have these ingredients? I'll read them out."

"Sure, Dad."

"Plain four?"

Violet went to the cupboard and opened it. "We've got that."

"Two eggs."

"We've _definitely_ got that."

"Just check, will you?"

Violet sighed and opened the fridge. "See, told you we've got it."

"Less of the attitude, Violet… okay, semi-skimmed milk?"

"We've got full fat milk," Violet replied.

Ash turned to her, alarmed. "Do you think that'll make any difference?"

Violet shrugged, "I don't think it will. Milk is milk, isn't it?"

"All right… sunflower oil?"

The nine-year-old went back to the cupboard. "Got that, too."

"Okay, we've got everything needed!" Ash grinned. "Now all we need to is make these pancakes—and try to _not_ burn them."

"Oh, just leave it to me and Julia, then."

"Ha, _funny_…"

That had been… _interesting_. Ash wasn't sure if he wanted to make pancakes ever again after _that_ ordeal. It had been his first time cooking them and certainly his last. From now on if Misty wanted pancakes then she'd have to make them herself—or, even easier, just buy some.

"Are you _sure_ Mommy will like this?" Julia questioned, uncertainty in her young voice. She was walking alongside her father, as her sister was.

"Positive," Ash answered, grinning, "She can just cut the burnt bits off. Now rush in there and go wake your mommy up."

"Okay!" Julia ran into her parents' room and jumped onto the bed (with a little help from her big sister). She crawled over to her mother before snuggling up to her. "Mommy!" she cried, but not in a loud manner, "Mommy, wake up!" Julia added a kiss on her mother's cheek. "We made you breakfast!"

"Really?" Misty moaned as she was taken from the world of slumber, "That sounds… fun." Then, already full awake, she grinned and grabbed her youngest child in a tight embrace before kissing Julia repeatedly all over her face.

"MOMMY!" said child laughed, thrashing about softly in her mother's arms, "Mommyyyy, stop it!"

"Aw, but I love you too much," Misty whined, pouting a little. Nonetheless she complied with her daughter's request – and instead grabbed her eldest daughter, giving her the same treatment.

"Mooom, I'm too old for something like this!" Violet moaned, but she didn't try to get away – she knew it would have been pointless to try and do so anyway. "C'mon, you're being too soppy!"

"It's Mother's Day; I'm allowed to baby my daughters if I want to," Misty commented. "But I'll stop." She released her eldest and pushed herself up into a sitting position. "All right, Ash Ketchum, let's see what I'm going to choke on this morning."

Ash chuckled—sheepishly—and put the tray down on Misty's lap.

"Everything looks fine _here_," Misty remarked after examining it. She raised her eyebrow at her husband, "So why the nervous chuckle? What have you done to my kitchen?"

"Before you kill me… it's not _that_ bad…"

Misty put the breakfast tray to the side and moved out of bed. "I don't care what mess there is—you're cleaning it up. Understand, Ash?"

"Y-Yes, Ma'am."

Misty gave a glare to her husband before exiting the room.

There were a couple of minutes of silence – the most nerve wracking silence Ash had ever heard.

"ASH, WHY ARE THERE FIVE PANCAKES ON THE KITCHEN CEILING!?"

**A/N: Mother's Day falls on the fourth Sunday of Lent in parts of Europe – the UK is a part of Europe so that's when we celebrate it, too. I know it's not too long but I included some cute moments so will that do? **

**Yunagirlamy, 22.3.15.**


End file.
